


Bolin and the Fire Ferrets - Book 1

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beyond Loyal Friendships, Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, Bolin-centric, F/F, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pabu & Naga Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: Could things have turned out differently if Bolin had a bit of a rougher childhood, was a little more himself, and put all of his talent into protecting the ones he holds most dear? And how the heck does Pabu fit into all this?
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

AN: This is my first Avatar related fic. So apologies if I looked over some things, but this is a little different, so it may have been on purpose. Bolin is 18 and is a little OOC but I tried to make him the guy (most of us) all know and love. I don't have a Beta (Although I would always accept one) so I apologize for any grammar and spelling issues. Hope you enjoy and hope everyone (and everyone's families/loved ones) are doing as well as can be during these crazy times in our world!

Chapter 1

Bolin could not believe he had just gotten saved by the Avatar. Mako helped too, but Bolin’s big brother had always protected him, so that was nothing new.

Ever since they were kids on the streets, Mako would be the older serious protective brother. Bolin was the younger sibling who always tried to be funny to get his brother to cheer up. At the same time, Bolin would also always try his best in every task that his big bro gave him.

But now, he was left in a debt to someone who wasn’t Mako. To make matters worse, he was completely embarrassed about how he got abducted. When he was on that stage he felt stupid, scared out of his wits and Korra had seen it all. He was going to try and makes his appreciation toward her known via a flower and a bakery good.

However, when he had picked out the measly flower he knew he needed to go bigger and instead bought a colorful bouquet of blue flowers. He also splurged and bought a whole tray of assorted desserts. He hoped she would like his meager attempt to convey his gratitude to her.

Luckily, she did.

* * *

“Bolin!” Korra exclaimed, “You didn’t have to do all this!” she laughed from the courtyard of Air Temple Island.

He was glad that his gift seemed to break her out of whatever trance she was in. “It was nothing, and I feel like this is not nearly enough to thank you.”

“A ‘thank you’ would be more than enough. This is way too much” she told him. However, upon doing so, she saw that he deflated a little bit. “But don’t get me wrong, these are very much appreciated and I love it all. Come on, let’s put these flowers in a vase and I’ll put these treats in the kitchen” she added, wanting to convey her own thanks at the thoughtful gift. 

She had only told him once that she really liked the baked goods from Republic City, and that was during small talk in training.

“You mentioned that you liked the first ones you had in Republic City, so I figured you could try a variety plate to see what you like best,” he told her. “I also saw those flowers and they reminded me of you,” he told her with just a hint of pink in his cheeks.

“These colors remind me of home,” she smiled at him as they entered the kitchen and Korra grabbed a vase. “Thanks again, Bolin. You are very thoughtful,” she smiled at him.

“Again, it was the least I could do,” he replied.

She just smiled back before there became a nice silence between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the water pouring in the vase. Bolin could not think of what to say next so he decided to help by unwrapping the baked goods as the plastic added some noise to the comfortable quiet.

“Sweets!” Meelo erupted in joy as the young airbender came flying into the kitchen, quickly followed by his two older sisters. The three gravitated toward Bolin’s gift before sweeping in to claim a treat.

“Stop it right there! Those are mine that Bolin bought for me. And I am pretty sure your parents would be quite upset if you had a sweet before dinner,” Korra scolded them.

“Ah, come on, Korra. Can’t we just have one? We won’t tell mom and dad if you won’t,” Ikki negotiated, which got Bolin to laugh out loud, but he quickly covered it when Korra gave him a minor glare.

“Please,” Jinora added and was mimicked by her two younger siblings.

“Alright, fine. But one each, you tell no one, and when it’s time for bed… you go to bed, even if you aren’t tired or don’t want to. Stay awake the whole night if you need to, but you do so in bed. Understood!?”

“Deal!” the three shouted in unison before thanking Bolin as well before they scampered off, scarfing down their treats while doing so.

“You are really nice with them,” Bolin complimented.

“Egh,” Korra replied, shrugging her shoulders. “I feel like I am too easily influenced into spoiling them,” she stated honestly, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips and again they were led into a nice silence. Bolin noticed she was staring off at the children, who were all performing airbending.

“Well, I better make like those three and skedaddle,” Bolin stated, breaking both the silence and the hazy look out of Korra’s facial features. He knew she was probably thinking about her own lack of airbending skills and that was one topic Bolin would be of no help with…unless he admitted to her that he could not metalbend, no matter how hard he tried.

“Oh, okay,” Korra replied, as if she wanted to tell him that he was more than welcome to stay longer, but couldn’t work out the words. She did not want to keep him from more important things, so she kept quiet.

“Thanks again, Korra. I really mean it though. This is not enough of a thank you, but I can promise you that I will continue to return the favor to you in any way that I can.”

“Oh Bo,” Korra replied, using Moka’s nickname for him for the first time. “Don’t say that. I was just doing my job…as the Avatar, it was my duty…but I still would have done the same thing even if it wasn’t,” she smiled.

“Well then,” Bolin replied in a humorous voice. “As ‘The Bolin’, I am duty bound to help you in any way that I can, for as long as I can… I would do so even if I weren’t,” he copied her statement and made her laugh.

“You’re a good friend, Bolin,” she told him as she pushed herself off from leaning against the counter and met him halfway for a quick hug.

“I try,” he played along before they gave one final goodbye to each other.

They both went their separate ways and seemed to have small smiles plastered onto their faces.

* * *

Rejuvenated from his meet with Korra, Bolin decided to skip his weightlifting and his normal cardio in place of running in the park and practicing earthbending. His skills with pro-bending were better than most, but he realized he needed to be more familiar with earthbending.

His skills in bending from the ground were pretty good, but he needed to become better than ‘pretty good’ if he was ever going to help repay Korra. There was a whole group out there who Korra would possibly be facing off against in the future. He wanted nothing more than to fight right along aside her, if the time ever came for it.

By the time he was finished with his new workout he was starving. He didn’t even have to think as his feet took him the rest of the way to his favorite noodle shop. Upon entering, he became aware of a very real problem as he took a seat at the bar.

He was about to do something he had never done before.

“Hi Bolin, what can I get you?” the owner asked.

“Hi Narook…Can I ask for a favor?” Bolin asked.

“Sure kid, I’ll let the chefs know the request if from you. Want something special with your noodles?” Narrook asked.

“No…can I…egh…start a tab and pay later?” he asked hesitantly.

“You know we don’t do that here, Bolin,” Narook replied before studying Bolin. “What’s the matter? You and your brother always pay in full and tip quite generously if I might add,” he added.

“I accidently spent all the money I had with me,” Bolin admitted with embarrassment.

“On what did you ‘accidently spend’ your money on?” Narook asked with a curious expression.

“A girl,” Bolin answered weakly.

Narook just laughed. “Must be one special lady if you go spending so much you can’t even afford your favorite noodles.”

“She is,” Bolin replied with a big smile that only got Narook to motion for him to continue. “It’s Korra, the Avatar.”

Narook laughed again, but this time it almost felt like it was in a mocking way. “We don’t do tabs, but we’ll fix you up a bowl of your usual, on the house.”

“Thank you,” Bolin replied automatically, but couldn’t help himself from asking Narook why he was giving out a free meal, seeing that Narook was still laughing lightly.

“Because you are vying for the attention of the Avatar, a female who would have no issue finding any man she wants. You need all the help you can get, and if a free bowl of noodles to my number one customer helps, well then all the better,” Narook told him.

“I don’t stand a chance, do I?” he asked, just seeing now that Korra was way out of his league.

“I think you have a chance, Bolin. You just need to be yourself around her,” he answered.

“How will that help?” Bolin asked.

“It will help because I can almost guarantee that someone who is only known around here for her status as the Avatar…well, I would assume that they want someone in their lives who looks past what the public sees. They’d probably want someone special who enjoys spending time with them because of who they are and not what they are. They probably also wouldn’t like spending their time with someone who pretends to be something they are not.”

“But,” Bolin started, “What makes me any amount of ‘special’ Narook? I am just an average guy.” Bolin replied.

“Bolin, you are a good kid who is polite, cheerful, upbeat, caring, and is smart when he applies himself. Your jokes…” Narook started before pausing.

“Are hilarious, right? Bolin asked.

“No, they’re awful. But we all still enjoy them. You always tell them with such passion that we never want you to stop, no matter how unfunny they are,” Narook joked. “You’re not ordinary by any means Bolin, which makes you special,” Narook told him before serving Bolin his bowl of noodles.

“Thanks, Narook. You’re the best,” Bolin replied, as he started to slurp down his meal.

“No problem, Bolin” he smiled “But I expect double the tip next time” Narook ended with a smile.

“I’ll try and remember” Bolin replied with sarcasm, causing Narook to laugh.

* * *

Bolin did not have too many chances to talk with Korra at length until he was invited to a gala honoring Korra, held by councilman Tarrlok. Bolin had to get all dressed up, along with Mako, who informed Bolin that they would be meeting their new sponsor at the gala.

Mako’s luck had exceeded all limits in Bolin’s opinion. His older brother almost got run over by Asami Sato, daughter of the wealthy inventor of the Satomobile, when she was driving on the road.

Asami was breathtakingly gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect. From her dark locks of hair, to her radiant smile, to the way she filled out her dress… she was immaculate. Not only was she a head-turner, but she was also smart, kind, inviting, she knew how to handle herself in defense, and most importantly…she was a huge pro-bending fan, especially to the Fire Ferrets. She was the reason why the Fire Ferrets could now compete in the tournament.

Her father was now sponsoring them. To put the cherry on top, she had asked Mako on a date to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, and she paid for it all.

Sometimes Bolin hated his older brother for being so lucky…no, that wasn’t true. The two brothers had been through too much together. There was nothing that could make them ‘hate’ each other. Be angry at, annoyed at, or frustrated with each other? Sure, but they were brothers and that was bound to happen.

Bolin would do anything for his brother, and Mako would do the same. All thoughts of jealously at his brother were gone however at what happened next.

Korra had finely entered the ballroom and Bolin’s breath hitched a little upon seeing her. She wore a simple dark blue water tribe dress and, unlike most people, she kept her hair and everything else pretty much the same with a few alterations. Bolin didn’t know what it was, but somehow ‘it’ was making the normally confident young earthbender at a loss on how to greet her.

Luckily, Asmai had just motioned for them to join her in greeting Korra.

Bolin saw that Tarrlok was the first one to greet Korra before leading her to Mr. Sato. By the time Bolin wondered over, Mr. Sato was introducing Asami to Korra. After introductions, Mako and Asami were both explaining how the new couple literally met each other accidently on the street. For a brief moment Bolin picked up a feeling of annoyance from Korra.

This was weird, seeing as Asami was the one who gave them a chance to compete in the event that they were all training to participate in. Maybe her annoyance was just directed to Mako? Bolin didn’t know, but he also couldn’t think straight, probably due to being around Korra.

Also, for some strange reason, Bolin was getting a bad vibe off Tarrlok and Mr. Sato, even though the two were nothing but welcoming to him. To make matters worse, Lin had come in briefly only to insult Korra, but Bolin had actually gotten a welcoming feeling from the Chief of Police.

Maybe he was just way off his game today? Speaking of game, Bolin decided to muster up the courage and actually have a conversation with Korra. She seemed like she could use one due to her sullen demeanor brought on by Lin’s remarks.

Bolin tried to come up with one of his best lines but then held off. He was actually going to take Narook’s advice and be himself, just like the noodle shop owner suggested. So, after taking a small breath, he approached Korra as his complete self.

“You’re beautiful,” Bolin greeted her without a second thought. Maybe being 100 percent himself was not the correct move, especially when Korra blushed awkwardly. He figured that he had already dug his grave, so he might as well fight the good fight before sinking into the earth as his chance with Korra died along with him.

“I mean, you look really pretty tonight…Miss Avatar,” he added in a high-pitched aristocratic voice. Luckily he accomplished his goal in breaking the ice when he heard the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

Her laughter was music to his ears, even if her laughter caused other guests to look at them like they were weird. 

“Thanks, Bolin. I needed that,” she returned with a smile. “You look very nice as well” she told him and, for the first time he could remember, Korra was actually checking Bolin out. It was as if Korra was seeing him in a new light.

“I didn’t really notice but…you must work out with weights a lot to get this buff,” she told him.

“I guess” Bolin replied to what he thought may be a possible compliment. He was thrown off a little as well. So what came next caught him completely by surprise. Korra had just punched him in the stomach. Well, not punched as so much tapped him quickly with a closed first. And it was hardly a jab, it was more like she pushed against his abdominal muscles to make sure they were there.

“And you don’t get a six pack through lifting alone, you do cardio too, right?” she asked with a smile and he managed to nod his head. His abs were feeling very warm and it had nothing to do with her tap. Actually, it did have to do with the contact of her hand on him, but he was feeling warm for completely different reasons.

“Thought so, I have to do the same to keep mine,” she added.

The visual of Korra’s stomach almost made Bolin incoherent, but he managed to push through. “I had been doing that, but I am actually changing up my routine,” Bolin told her before she waited for him to continue. “I am practicing a lot more earthbending…but I mean…like…real earthbening. Not just practicing with earth disks, but also by going out and bending in the great outdoors.”

“That’s great,” Korra replied with a smile. “I should join you some time. I used to do that back home with my waterbending. I miss being able to go right outside and have all the water I could possibly want to bend right in my own backyard. The Air Temple is great right now, but it is still not the same,” Korra confessed.

“I bet your home is great. I have never been to the south. I would love to go there one day,” Bolin replied. He would love to go anywhere outside of Republic City, but his top destination would be the place where Korra could be his tour guide.

“You should. I could show you around and everything. You’ll love it! I promise,” Korra told him excitedly. “Hey, how about this. You let me tag along on your outdoor adventures in earthbending and I will make sure to get you to the south. Deal?” she asked with the same enthusiasm.

“Deal,” Bolin agreed.

He felt like the rest of their conversation was going in a great direction, but then Tarrlok butted in and took her away to start introducing Korra to more knew people. This unfortunately gave Bolin the perfect time to do something he wanted to do for a while.

With a brave face, and a shocking amount of courage that he pulled from seemingly from nowhere, Bolin made his way over to the Chief of Police.

* * *

Unfortunately all his begging and pleading was for not. Bolin used everything in his arsenal to ask Lin to help him learn metalbending. He even brought up his ‘tramatic childhood’ past, attached with a puppy dog face, that he never used as a trump card unless all else failed.

However, even with that information, Lin would still not budge. She was insistent that metalbending only be taught to members of the police force. After one final attempt, Lin relented and gave him a sliver of hope.

“Listen, Bolin, and listen well because you are starting to become pathetic,” she told him and he immediately silenced himself. “I have a sister who lives south of here in the Earth Kingdom region. You speak of this to no one and I may write you a letter to take to her. Besides myself, she is…as much as I hate to say it…the best teacher you could have in metalbending. However, from now until I make a decision, you do not make a peep about this subject, understood?” Lin demanded.

“I do,” Bolin replied quickly.

“If I hear information get out that I have a sister…let’s just say,” Lin paused, to which Bolin thought was just her coming up with a polite insult, “Let just say…I will make your life a living hell. Again, are we understood?”

“Understood Chief,” Bolin replied like a police officer. He was so intimidated that the words he replied with were the only ones he could think of. He wanted to escape as fast as possible from any further conversation with the Chief of Police, but he was having trouble.

Mako and Asami were finishing up a conversation with Mr. Sato and councilman Tarrlok was trying to get Korra away from some guests and over to the grand staircase… where reporters were waiting below.

“Chief, what’s with the reporters down there?” Bolin asked, assuming that Lin had the full security layout of the place.

“Ugh,” Lin grunted. “Nothing good. Tarrlok is more than likely going to try to manipulate your Avatar friend to make a statement to support Tarrlok’s task force,” she replied, unconcerned. 

“Shouldn’t we, you know… try and stop that. For Korra’s sake?” Bolin asked.

“You do whatever you want, Bolin. You don’t get to my position without staying out of the business of someone who can make your job very difficult. Tarrlok leaves my business to me and I will leave his business alone,” she replied diplomatically, which Bolin thought was too much unlike her. So much so that he almost felt like she was uncomfortable admitting this.

“I guess you’re right,” Bolin replied, now in an even greater need to exit. “Well, it’s getting late and we all need to practice early tomorrow so I hope you have a wonderful end of the night. Thank you, for your help,” Bolin slightly bowed to her.

She didn’t return it but merely motioned her fingers across her lips, nonverbally telling him to zip it. He just nodded with a smile before turning and walking as quickly as possible to Mako and Asami who just finished their conversation.

“Hi Bolin,” Asami greeted him with a smile. “Where’s the fire?” she joked, seeing that he looked a little panicked on his quick walk over.

“By Korra,” he replied. Bolin didn’t know much about politics. But the one thing he did know was that a man like Tarrlok had an agenda, and he was going to use Korra to push his agenda through. That’s probably why he put on this whole party.

It all made sense. At least, it did to Bolin. He may not know much, but he knew Korra did not get along with Tarrlok, even if they did share some of the same goals. “I have a feeling that he is leading Korra right into a trap with all those reporters downstairs.”

“Bolin relax,” Asami replied. “I am sure the councilman is just trying to bolster Korra’s reputation to the masses.”

“As much as I would agree with you Asami,” Mako started, “I am having to go with Bolin on this one. Look at Korra. She looks flustered and is obviously uncomfortable where Tarrlok is leading her.” Mako then looked to Bolin. “You sure about this?” Mako asked, no doubt to reinforce his own judgement.

“Positive,” Bolin replied.

Asami sighed before speaking up. “Alright then. Got any plans to help her out?” she asked to the brothers who seemed to be thinking things over.

“Got it!” Bolin exclaimed. “This is very on the fly though, so don’t think, just go with it,” Bolin told them and with only a little coaxing they all broke apart to complete their assigned tasks.

* * *

Bolin didn’t expect to be running down the hallway, in pursuit by guards, when he first came up with his plan. However, he may have over done things. In his defense, he was just trying to help out a friend. The plan was simple enough, although maybe the ending could have used a bit more planning.

Mako had gone and informed Tenzin that the three of them were going to go out and surprise Korra with a celebration since they were now sponsored and able to compete in the tournament. Upon delivering the news, he went outside to pick up Asami’s Satomobile. He was then supposed to pull up in the back and wait for them.

Asami had played her own role beautifully from what Bolin witnessed. She had swooped in and looped her arm around Korra as she was almost at the top of the stairs with Tarrlok. She told Korra she was going to the bathroom. Korra immediately picked up on the metaphorical life vest that got thrown to her.

She replied saying that she would join her, while Tarrlok sputtered to get out any words. The councilman was smart enough never to try and stop two female friends when hearing that particular phrase.

This left Bolin to make the final move. Pouring back the rest of his champagne, Bolin walked down the stairs like he was the most important person in the room. He then proceeded to loudly state that all the reporters must be there to talk with him.

“After all,” Bolin had told them, he was the Fire Ferret that everyone wanted to know about. He also almost shouted that reporters only ask one question at a time, even though no one asked him a single question. The reporters were confused on who he was but, more importantly, they wanted to know why they weren’t getting their promised interview with The Avatar.

Bolin had replied to the reporters that ‘The Avatar’ was the Fire Ferrets’ most overrated member and that he himself was what made the team winners.

Unfortunately, as he was making a mockery of himself to make a distraction, Tarrlok had ordered some guards to throw him out of the party. When said guard came to restrain him…Bolin’s reflex caused him to earthbend the guard into a wall. Before he could apologize a whole swarm of guards were on him.

He reverted back to his childhood days on the streets and invoked flight or fight status. He chose flight this time as he ran back up the stairs and tried to outrun the guards. He never thought he would be so thankful for his cardio training until now.

After having escaped the guards, Bolin had busted through the door of a room and sprinted to the balcony outside, that was attached to the back of the building. He was able to see Asami and Korra below as they got in to the Satomobile before Asami took over the driver’s seat from Mako.

“Be right down!” Bolin had shouted down below, before focusing on his hands. He breathed out once, completely calming himself, before jumping over the balcony guard rail and latched onto a pillar below. He then slid down said wall, using his earthbending skills to help slow down the fall as he spiraled down farther.

On the last spin, before making contact with the ground, Bolin earthbent one last time to cushion his landing. He laughed to himself when he made it down in one piece. It brought him back to the days of him and Mako running away from whoever would be chasing them.

However, now he and Mako had a getaway car as well, which obviously made things that much cooler. Especially when Bolin finished sprinting over and hopped in the back seat with Korra.

“Gun it!” Bolin laughed before Asami smiled and peeled out to the front street.

“That was quite impressive,” Korra told him, with a look of pure excitement on her face.

“I am glad you enjoyed the show,” Bolin replied before he was pushed back in his seat when Asami pushed the pedal to the metal.

The four friends all enjoyed the midnight air that whipped against them as they zoomed down the road. For the life of them, no one could care what tomorrow would bring or what the backlash would be for rudely leaving a gala without proper goodbyes.

Tonight they were all just four friends, driving in a nice ride, and having a fun night in the city. They couldn’t ask for much more.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra had been overly appreciative to her three friends for breaking her out of the party before she got caught in whatever Tarrlok had planned. Bolin also thought she looked happy just to break out and have some fun with friends her own age.

He was also pretty happy himself for the hug and kiss on the cheek he received from Korra. They were in the backseat, when Asami and Mako made it clear to her that the escape plan was his idea.

Bolin couldn’t keep down his blush from the kiss but luckily Asami drew Korra’s attention away from him by reiterating the fact that it was impressive that he was able to slide down the pillar with earthbending.

Mako followed that up by saying that Bolin was part Fire Ferret, which was why he had such great climbing skills. Bolin sarcastically fired back that not everyone had the benefit of using fire propulsion to jump over walls. Asami and Korra both laughed at his rebuttal while Mako pouted that he was not exactly that good doing stuff like that.

This was true. Mako could lightningbend well enough, but he never got the hang of flying with fire, no matter how hard he tried. However, Mako’s pout didn’t last long as the four friends cracked more jokes to one another all throughout their night.

As glad as Bolin was that he helped Korra out and managed to get a kiss on the cheek as thank you, he was also disappointed to see that he only held off the inevitable. Tarrlok’s task force had gone on a raid to a secret underground chi blockers training camp.

It initially went well but two of the Equalist trainees escaped by releasing gas canisters. This allowed for a handful of Amon’s chi blockers to do considerable damage to the members of the task force. Tarrlok ended up being the chi blockers downfall and ended their attacks with what was rumored to be an impressive display of waterbending. 

To show off, Tarrlok had welcomed the United Republic Council and The Avatar to join in his press conference that became a great photo op, seeing that Tarrlok put four bound chi blockers on the ground in front of himself and his task force. A reporter had asked Tarrlok if he thought things could have gone better, seeing that they had sustained some injuries.

Tarrlok replied that it most certainly could have gone better if he had The Avatar’s support, but he was not going to force her to protect the people. Korra had taken the bait in an angry bout that, in Bolin’s opinion, was not the worst thing that happened. He had heard through the radio that Korra had gone to the extreme and challenged Amon to a duel on Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

It was for this reason that Bolin snuck away, under Mako’s radar, went to Asami’s house, and begged for her to help him procure a speedboat.

“How in the heck can I say ‘yes’ to that request without a bit more detail as to the ‘why do you need one,’ Bolin?” she had asked him.

He promised he would tell her, but would prefer to go so at a place that had more privacy. She relented and drove him to the marina. Bolin only became even more of fan of Asami when she gave him a crash course in driving a speedboat. As he was practicing his driving skills, he admitted to her that he was going to go and back up Korra.

However, he didn’t want Korra knowing he was there. Unless he had to step in and help…you know… seeing that who knew how many things could go wrong? When he got abducted, Bolin put up a fight beforehand, as did everyone who got captured. However, no matter how much any of them fought, Amon’s crew always got their target.

Asami listened to everything he said, but also warned him that Korra might get extremely annoyed or even angry, if he showed up and she caught him. Bolin replied that he was fine with her hating him, if it meant that there was even a tiny chance that he could be helpful to her.

After revealing this… Asami was quiet for some time. If Bolin had to guess, she was probably figuring out just how deep his feelings for Korra had gotten in such a short amount of time.

“Be careful, Bolin. I don’t want to see you getting hurt,” she had told him.

He told her that he would be fine and make sure the boat came back in one piece. She replied saying that she was telling him that she wanted him to protect his heart. Bolin didn’t think it was possible to approve of Asami much more than he already had.

And yet here the moment was. She continued to be one of the coolest girls he had ever met, she cared about his emotional wellbeing, and best of all, he was pretty sure she was crazy about his brother. After everything the two brothers had been through… he could not be any happier for his big bro. 

Bolin had replied back to her that she needed to watch out for her heart as well. He told her that he loved his brother but sometimes, like Bolin himself, he had some flaws. He also told her sarcastically that she would just need to give Mako a swift kick in the rear in those situations and Mako would no doubt turn back into the person they all knew and loved.

By the end of their lesson on the sea, Asami had promised to keep this under the radar from Mako, seeing that Asami was going out on a date with him later on in the day. Bolin thanked her profusely and she told him that she was happy to help, wishing him the best. Bolin knew that Asami was not exactly totally comfortable with Bolin’s plan, but she believed in him enough to gain her trust and Bolin was not going to let her trust in him falter.

* * *

After Mako had finished getting ready for his date, he wished Pabu and Bolin good night and told them not to wait up. Bolin, in turn, told him good luck before Mako closed the door. It was then that Bolin put his plan into motion. He packed a big duffle bag and made sure he had everything before he had to head out himself.

“You all set for the night, Pabu?” he asked his fire ferret. Pabu merely chattered before stretching out and falling on his belly. Bolin just smiled at his longtime friend. He knew people thought he may be crazy or weird when it came to talking with Pabu, but he truly felt that the friendly fire ferret understood him and even communicated back with him.

“What do you think buddy? I am doing the right thing? Even if it may not be the smart thing?” he asked his loyal campion.

Pabu just chattered lightly back to him.

“Thanks buddy. You’re right. I needed to hear that,” Bolin thanked Pabu before he finished getting packed and headed out for the night.

* * *

Bolin had gotten to the island easy enough before manipulating the rocky terrain with his earthbending as best he could to hide his boat. He then took refuge in the terrain below were trees and bushes were bountiful, giving him the perfect place to bend a hole and observe behind the cover of the greenery.

He observed Korra come and was glad that even after doing a walk around, she did not notice him. He felt a bit stalkerish, but he tried to reinforce the fact that he was just looking out for a friend. He also felt a little bored. That is until the clock tower struck midnight, waking both him and Korra back up a little.

Time then dragged on slowly as he watched her almost fall asleep from her sitting position in front of the giant monument’s edge. Eventually she looked like she was giving up altogether as she got up to stretch and yawn, before doing what he guessed was one last sweep of the island.

Bolin let out a sigh of relief as he meant to make his way back to his boat. He also felt a bit silly, having dressed differently for tonight’s possible duel. Among other things, he was wearing his padded pro-bending uniform and helmet. But it looked like everything he had planned was once again for naught. So he decided to make his way back.

However, right after he grabbed his duffle bag, he could have sworn that he heard Korra yell out a cry of surprise. It was at that moment that he broke all planned out scenarios and made his way to the top, in a mixture of sprinting and catapulting himself with earthbending.

Bolin’s training had led him to becoming very proficient in a unique way of launching the ground forward into flight. The ‘uniqueness’ came from the fact that he would also be on the rock during launch, so he got launched as well. It wasn’t the prettiest thing since it was still new to him, but it did work enough for him to reach his destination in no time…or at least the time it would take him to get there by normal means.

Once he got there, he dropped his bag before he ran into a tunnel leading to the inside. He was frozen with fear when he got inside. On the ground, a far distance ahead of him, laid a single lantern.

The small light illuminated the entire room, revealing a dozen or so chi blocker Equalists surrounding Korra. What was worse than that sight, however, was the fact that Amon had a defeated Korra’s chin in his hands.

All thought, all fear, all emotion, all everything vanished in Bolin as he saw that Korra was about to get her bending taken away or worse… she had already had her bending abilities taken away.

“No!” Bolin roared, after sending a decent chunk of rock directly at Amon, with the biggest amount of force a heavily muscled pro-bender could muster.

It was as if Bolin was viewing everything in slow motion as the earth projectile came soaring through the air. Amon had looked up at Bolin’s shout before immediately getting shot in the chest by Bolin’s attack. It had felt like not even a second passed before a chi blocker quickly knocked Korra out and the rest charged after Bolin.

Bolin didn’t even flinch at what was once a nightmare of his. He merely roared out again, stomping his foot before raising his hands high as the very ground below the chi blockers popped up, throwing many into the ceiling before they came crashing down. However, they were far from out of it and many Equalist had escaped his initial attack.

Three of the elite even got to him before he had time to attack again. They encircled him quickly and attacked even quicker as they went to take away his bending. To say they were more than surprised for their fists to come into contact with hard metal sheets would be a huge understatement. Bolin had lined his uniform with metal plates to both protect his bending and to make the chi blockers hurt their hands.

He hoped they would assume they were going to make contact with flesh and, in doing so, possibly break their hands when they came into contact with the hard metal. 

His plan had worked and gave him enough time to grab one of their arms before using them as a human whip. He noticed the chi blockers were kind of skinny, leading them to have great acrobatic skills, but that meant that they were light in weight. Bolin had no problem in swinging the initial chi blocker into their two comrades, who crashed together and flew against the wall. He then swung the chi blocker again, before releasing them into another group of incoming Equalists.

Right after he launched the chi blocker, he pushed through the rest of the Equalists like a bulldozer pushing though a flock of birds, with eathbending. He made it to Korra in no time and quickly encased them both in a raised protective four-sided earth wall.

With a passed out Korra safely in his arms, he didn’t think. Instead, he pushed his hand forward at the protective earth wall that was closest to the center of the monument. In no time his shelter split by a fourth as the wall stayed where it was, but his ground shelter got earthbent away in what could have been called a reversed earthbend.

Instead of the object of his attention being projected forward, he and his ground shelter were getting projected away from the wall as they quickly slid across the ground. Bolin put enough force into the bend that he had gotten all the way out of the inside and into the clear night sky as the moon shined down upon them. 

With no time to spare, he quickly opened up his duffle bag and poured the contents out. He then faced off against the remaining chi blockers as he earthbent several ground walls to try and stop the incoming Equalists.

As predicted, the chi blockers tended to do what they usually did. Bolin noticed that the Equalists tended to charge forward at their opponent, in a straight line, only breaking their direct assault path to momentarily dodge an attack, before getting to their target.

Knowing this made Bolin’s guess, that they all would rather jump up and over the walls rather than take a spare second to move around the walls, correct.

Taking advantage of this information, Bolin would earthbend a wall up only to immediately hurtle a earth disk from his bag to where he guessed the chi blocker would pop up from. Since the Equalists were so comfortable jumping over things, without knowing for certain what was waiting for them on the other side, they would jump only to be hit by an incoming earth disk.

They would then crash to the ground after the projectiles shattered against them. Bolin was doing remarkably well, or so he thought, but the Equalist kept on popping back up and he quickly ran out of disks. Unperturbed, Bolin stomped on the ground and replaced his disk ammo with small chunks of rock.

However, before he could start round two, Amon himself had walked forward before the Equalists retreated back to him like good little henchmen.

“You have caused quite a wrinkle in my plans young earthbender” Amon spoke on almost an emotionless level.

“What can I say? I am not a big fan of cowardice traps. When I heard that you were supposed to come alone…well, I know you don’t go anywhere without your sheep,” Bolin spat with confidence that he didn’t know he possessed.

“Watch your tongue boy,” Amon warned, “Or I will have no problem ripping it out, along with your pitiful bending,” he further ranted.

“If I am so ‘pitiful’ as you say, what does that say about you? By the way, how’s your chest feeling?” Bolin taunted. He figured that if he we was going to get his bending eventually taken away, or if he were to die, well then…he might as well go all out on his own terms.

Bolin always had a way of mentally jabbing people’s minds, especially when he was extremely angry, which was rare. He almost had a way of feeling out people’s insecurities. With Amon, he needed to do anything to break his persona of the all-powerful and untouchable savior. 

“I warned you boy. You will be regretting how you have spoken to me. You can trust me on that,” Amon replied in a threatening voice.

“Just like I can trust you to show up to a fair fight? I think not. Now take this!” Bolin roared back and punched forward, making everyone move to cover but nothing ever came from Bolin.

“Made you move!” Bolin laughed sarcastically, knowing humor was a great last line of defense.

He kept mimicking like he was going to earthbend but never did so. He continued to do so until his opponents grew tiresome and stopped reacting to anything he did. But he knew they would move as soon as he attacked next, and then it would be all over for him.

Bolin was growing tired and his adrenaline was wearing off. So when he did his next fake one-two combo, the second jab was an actual earthbend at a tiny stone. What little force the tiny piece of earth lacked in impact, more than made up for in speed.

Amon was not able to dodge the small earth bullet that struck him right in the head, partially cracking his mask and causing him to groan in minor discomfort.

“You brat! I will kill you!” Amon roared and, for a mere moment, Bolin thought he was going to attack with a form of bending before Amon recomposed himself and ordered everyone to capture him.

Bolin fought back with a mighty roar and was just waiting to go out in a blaze of glory if it meant being able to protect Korra. He would finally be able to return the favor. Although, his desire to protect her had nothing to do with clearing a debt.

To his delight, he could hear that Korra was starting to wake. If he could fight them off long enough, he could buy enough time for her to get to the speedboat and escape. He just needed to persevere for a little longer. With his fate decided, he gave out one last mighty roar, raising his hands high before the very ground began to slowly shake.

To his surprise, the chi blockers started falling back and Amon made no move to repeat his order to capture him. Bolin, felt a new sense of pride wash over himself, knowing they were cowering before his power.

“You may have one this battle young earthbender,” Amon stated, “But the war has not even begun to commence. Once it does, rest assured that I will take away much more than just your bending!” Amon threatened him before retreating back to the shadows with the other Equalists.

“Bend this!” Bolin yelled back, earthbending yet another earth wall that resembled his middle finger, before letting out a sigh after they retreated.

When Bolin went to look back at Korra, he saw two police airships about to enter in the vicinity and he was pretty sure that he could see Tenzin was also about to arrive on his glider. He sighed out in relief before taking off his uniform and all the metal that was starting to take a toll on him.

So his tough guy ego was shot, now that he saw what Amon and his men were really running away from. However, Korra was safe. At least, he thought she was as he got down on his knees and scooped her back up into his arms.

“Hey…Korra…you okay?” he asked her softly as she was coming back to.

“Bolin?” she asked with a surprised look “What are you…” she started, still in a little bit of a haze.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. I got you,” he reassured her the best he could. 

“I was ambushed,” she told him slowly, as if recalling what had happened to her.

“I know. He’s gone now,” Bolin told her, referring to Amon. He then tried to ask her a question he really didn’t want to hear the answer to, unless it was a positive one. “Did he…did he take…” Bolin stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

Korra looked at him in fear before pushing out her hand. Relief flooded through him as she produced a small fire in her open palm. “Looks like I am okay,” she told him in a quiet voice.

“I am so glad,” Bolin told her, giving her a gentle squeeze to show just how relieved he was.

Then, without much warning, tears ran down Korra’s face before she clung on to him.

“I was so terrified!” she cried into him, “I felt so helpless!” she continued to sob as he held her closer and rubbed her back soothingly to help her calm down.

“It’s alright, it all over,” he told her.

“No it’s not. When I was out,” she cried again, although not as bad as the first ones “I kept picturing his mask, and those freaky green eyes of the Equalists…I am completely ruined,” she continued in despair.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright,” Bolin whispered to her. “I had nightmares too. But that didn’t stop me from continuing to charge in blindly, did it?” Bolin joked and in doing so got Korra to look around.

“Bolin!” she exclaimed. “What…what happened here?” she gasped, referring to all the quickly constructed earth walls and broken disks scattered throughout the place.

“Ummmm…pro-bending gone completely wrong?” Bolin joked, not sure if she should try to process his fight along with what she had just gone through.

Luckily Korra still had her sense of humor because she laughed at his sarcastic explanation. “Seriously Bolin, what happened?” she asked.

“Nothing that is important at the moment. The only thing that matters is that you are safe and sound,” he responded as he continued to hold her tight, as she was doing the same to him.

“I am not sound, Bolin,” she whispered as her sobs started to die out. Upon looking her over briefly, and seeing no injuries, he was confused as to what she meant. “Mentally, I am…so scared…I always have been. Between the pressure of being the Avatar, and the push from the people, and the council, and my failed airbending…I just don’t know what to do any more,” she ended sadly.

Bolin took a moment to think before he put himself out there fully.

“We might not know what to do right now…but I can assure you that whatever you decided to do, I will be there, right by your side, when you make your final decision. We all will be at your side, in the future, regardless of where that future leads,” he told her in the calmest, most caring voice he could muster.

It was at that moment that she finally looked up at him, as if not believing what he had just said.

“Bolin…” she started, her eyes still full of disbelief mixed with a bit hesitation, “Bolin, I-” she started before becoming cut off from a gust of wind that Bolin was able to recognize as airbending. Tenzin had just arrived via glider before he came running over. Korra then lightly let go of Bolin.

Bolin himself felt like something inside him had just gotten pulled away, but he pushed it aside so she could reunite with Tenzin.

She was safe now, and that was really all that mattered. 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As time passed, Korra and Bolin became much closer. Especially since Korra had relied on Bolin for whenever a memory of hers would flash back at her. Bolin could always tell when they happened, even though her only physical feature that gave her away was when she became too quiet or spaced out.

He simply walked over to her, acted like he was whispering something to her, put a reassuring hand on the small of her back, and she would get better and be able to relax. The good news was that she was having episodes less and less as time went on.

The thing that Bolin didn’t care for was that he was then needed less and less. However, her health was the most important thing to him, so he didn’t care if it ever impacted him negatively.

In better news, Bolin had also gotten a longer hug and kiss on the cheek when Korra was informed of all that he had done at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. He also got a firm talking to from her when she demanded that he not do that again.

He made no such promise and in turn got to see Korra go between annoyed and grateful, in her regard to him, a couple dozen times. It would have been even longer if he hadn’t embarrassed her by saying she was really cute when she changed between expressions.

* * *

“That new uniform looks really cute on you,” Asami had told Mako when she stopped by their practice to drop off their new, sponsored, Fire Ferret uniforms.

“Asami,” Mako pleaded. “For the last time, calling me ‘cute’ is more of an insult than a compliment,” he sighed, having told her this many times before. He then started changing back as quickly as he could.

“Oh I am sorry, honey. I forgot,” she apologized as best she could, smiling when she saw Bolin gave her the thumbs up. When Mako looked behind him to see what she was looking at, Bolin was acting like he was adjusting his pads.

Luckily Mako had not caught on that Bolin and Asami were counting how many times she could call him ‘cute’ before Mako altogether lost it. They liked to call their game, ‘Poking the Polar Bear Dog’ and could not stop playing it.

Korra did not seem to be as amused by Asami calling Mako ‘cute’ while she adjusted her own uniform pads.

However, it didn’t matter because they had to put their fun on hold, since Asami and Mako were going to go on a lunch date. They excused themselves, but not before giving each other eskimo kisses that left both Boling and Korra to make nauseating noises of disgust.

It was only after the love birds left that they laughed at their own childish behavior. It was during the time that their laughter was dying down that Bolin asked her if she wanted to get lunch with him. When she seemed to think it over he could tell she was going to decline.

Before she could, he quickly added, “We need to make sure we both eat well before the match tonight. As teammates we have to have each other’s backs, right?” he asked.

She thought the offer over just a tad bit more and she agreed. They ended up going to his favorite noodle restaurant and Narook made sure that their water tribe noodles were to his own standards before serving it to both The Avatar and his number one customer. The two started by having a great conversation but then Bolin felt like he ruined things.

He had accidently burped in front of her. But she just belched right back, saving him from an awkward moment. He was glad to see that she was willing to be her own self around him. He also received more confidence when he saw Narook throw him a grin when Korra wasn’t looking. The rest of lunch went great.

Especially when Korra told him that she was having so much fun that she lost track of time and had to go back home to Air Temple Island briefly before coming back for their pro-bending match.

Things only got better from after having lunch. Bolin felt confident when they all entered the arena that night. The trio were totally in sync and it was like their new uniforms made them even better pro-benders. The match was in their favor all night and they had no issues with ending up with the win.

Bolin felt like his life was on track to perfection and could only hope beyond hope that things would continue to go his way.

* * *

Over dinner, in their apartment, Mako and Bolin had a long talk. Bolin asked Mako’s advice while giving Pabu a bath.

“Hush little Pabu don’t say a word, Bolin’s going to give you a bath that you deserve, and if that bath water is just too warm, Bolin’s going to give you a nice little comb,” Bolin sang to help calm down Pabu during bath time as Pabu continued to whine.

“Ugh,” Mako sighed out from his place over the stove as he made them their dinner that comprised mostly of noodles. “Does he need that song for every single bath, Bo?”

“Of course he does,” Bolin smiled. “Who else is going to sing to him, you?” he joked.

“Could always ask Asami,” he said as his eyes began to unfocus as his mind wondered off a little. “She has a really nice singing voice.”

“I bet she does…Hey! Don’t burn dinner!” Bolin exclaimed, breaking Mako out his trance to the older brother’s embarrassment. Bolin held off on teasing his big bro since the question he was about to ask was quite serious. “Speaking of girlfriends…” Bolin started.

“Oh yeah?” Mako grinned to his little bro. “Got a special girl on your radar?”

“Kind of,” Bolin admitted. “What are your thoughts on…Korra?”

“Korra is more like a pal,” Mako answered with a shrug, before putting two and two together. “And you shouldn’t date a teammate, Bo. Especially, one like the Avatar. Didn’t you get in enough trouble already because of her? Haven’t you already been in enough danger already because of her? You got to start making more rational and wise choices, Bo,” Mako ranted at him.

“Oh yeah. ‘Wise decisions.’ Like, let’s say, dating the person who is our sponsor’s daughter. Because we can obviously never get a new teammate, but we can easily get a new sponsor…or…wait a second,” Bolin joked.

“Alright, alright. Tu Che” Mako said, hands up in defeat. “Do whatever you want, but be careful. I know we are older now or whatever, but…well…I am always going to try and watch out for you, Bo. No matter how old you get.”

“And on some level, I appreciate that. But you got to let the little bird free from time to time. Don’t you, Pabu?” Bolin asked to his loyal furry friend who had went from hating the bath, to floating in the water like Pabu was in spa. While Pabu was relaxing, Bolin went over to the stove, tasted the noodles, seasoned them a bit more before he served them into bowls as his brother brought out two glasses of water.

“I get that too,” Mako said as he deposited the waters on the table.

“Alright then,” Bolin smiled before putting some of his noodles in a small bowl. He then went and dried off Pabu before the Fire Ferret joined them. “Alright little Pabu it’s time to dine, start gobbling up before I take yours and make it mine,” he started to sing again as Pabu came back to reality from his nap in the bath, before eating from his bowl.

“Must you sing to him still?” Mako asked.

“You used to make up stories to tell me when you wanted to coax me into doing something,” Bolin retaliated.

“Tu Che,” Mako replied with a smile. It made him happy that Bolin still remembered what Mako used to do when their parents first passed away. “Tu Che,” he whispered before they both dug into their dinner.

* * *

The trio ended up winning their next game, but Bolin got knocked out, leaving Mako and Korra to have to come together for the win. He cheered for his team’s win, even after he saw Korra give Mako a hug before he spun her around. Bolin was fine with that, seeing that his brother and Korra were his teammates and he would hug either one of them after they got a win.

However, there was a little awkwardness in the locker room from Korra when Asami came in and congratulated them on their win. Asami then made her way to Mako and gave him a passionate kiss before announcing they were going to go out to dinner.

Already pressing his luck with their win, Bolin asked Korra if she would like to go out to dinner in celebration of their win and she happily agreed. They ended up going back to Narook’s for another great bowl of Water Tribe noodles and had another great time. They again had a fun dining experience until Tahno and his two other Wolfbats, their next possible pro-bending opponents, came over to them and started goading Korra. Luckily Korra knew not to actually hit him and instead she had Naga bust her head through an unlocked window.

The Polar Bear Dog scared the whole Wolfbat crew before they practically ran out of the door in terror. Bolin had literally almost fallen over in laughter before it passed on to Korra, who was doing much the same, while Naga gave a minor woof of laughter as well.

Bolin hoped Naga didn’t cause any trouble for Narook. However, after the owner came over and put a bowl of noodles on the windowsill for said Polar Bear Dog, on the house, Bolin was fairly certain that there was no issue.

That is, till Naga made a loud huff after finishing her treat.

“Naga, if you eat too much, you’re going to get a tummy ache later,” Bolin told the Polar Bear Dog like it was no big thing. Naga just whined back at him. “I don’t know, ask Korra if you can get something sweet,” Bolin responded before going back to his meal.

When he did not hear a reply from Korra, he looked up to see her staring down at him in wonderment.

“What?” Bolin asked, quickly slurping back his noodles and brushing his lips with a napkin.

“Did you just have a conversation with Naga?” she asked, very seriously.

“What?” he asked, cursing himself for letting this out of the bag. He liked to think he could communicate with certain animals… but he didn’t want Korra to know this and then think he was crazy. She wasn’t buying his playing stupid act though.

“I like to think I can sort of…communicate…with certain animals…please don’t make fun of me,” Bolin pleaded.

“Why would I make fun of you? I think that’s super cool!” Korra exclaimed. “I talk to Naga all the time,” she added like it was no big deal. After that omission, the rest of their night went on to other ‘weird’ omissions. Then other secrets and secret-likes got brought into their discussions. Needless to say, they both had a great rest of the night.

* * *

It was before the next match when Bolin had wanted to meet Korra and give her some more of the blue flowers he had given her before. He had so much hope for their relationship to evolve that after their last celebration, Bolin had jokingly told Mako, who had waited up for him, that he thought he was in love and know knew how Asmai felt about Mako. Bolin laughed to himself at the rather funny moment where his brother looked at him like he was insane.

But Bolin must have not been too insane for Korra, seeing that she agreed to go on their first run together. Unfortunately, Bolin was running behind schedule, seeing that Pabu was being fussy about coming with him.

He wanted to bring Pabu along to get him some fresh air and to also set up a playdate for Pabu and Naga. By the time he got outside and ran over to their meeting place outside the arena, he was really running behind schedule. Luckily he heard her voice, meaning that she hadn’t ditched him yet due to his tardiness. But then he heard Mako’s voice as well and he slowed down.

He was just out of major visible notice from where his brother and Korra stood. However, even if he was closer, he wondered if they’d notice him, seeing that they both seemed to be in an animated argument.

Bolin hoped he could listen in and then come in to defuse the situation so everything would be fixed between the two of them by game time. However, what he heard shocked him.

“I just want to know what your intentions are with Bolin,” Mako told her, and Bolin could hear the frustration in his voice.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” Korra fired right back.

“It becomes my business when my brother’s life gets put on the line because you can’t stop for two seconds to think of what you are doing to him. What you are doing to him emotionally,” Mako added, which greatly annoyed Bolin.

“We’re just friends,” Korra responded quickly.

“Yeah sure,” Mako replied. “He risks his life to save you and then you cling to him like a lost pet and go out on all these dates with him… He talks about you all the time, about all the good times you two have, and you’re just friends?” Mako spat.

“Are you spying on us? Keeping tabs on us? Are your really that jealous of your little brother, Mako?” she questioned him, clearly annoyed by his implications.

“I have nothing to be jealous of!” Mako shouted at her with way too much force. Bolin knew Mako had just gotten really flustered to respond like that, but why? Did he really think Bolin was that much better than him in something? Bolin couldn’t even think of what that would be? Mako was usually better than him at everything.

“You are such a liar!” Korra yelled back.

Then Mako couldn’t reply and Bolin could tell that his brother was actually lying about something. It was the only reason to explain his current silence. But what did Bolin have that Mako would be jealous of?

“Oh my goodness,” Korra gasped. “You like me, don’t you!?”

“What!?” Mako stuttered. “No, no I don’t” he again lied…

“You do like me!” Korra replied in utter glee.

“Well, yes. I do, but…I am with Asami and…Ugh, why is this all so confusing?” Mako sighed but was stopped from speaking any further.

Korra had just kissed his brother and Bolin’s whole world shattered.

His feet dragged him forward, wanting to get a closer look to show his mind that his eyes were just playing tricks on him. But then things only got worse when he was able to see his brother kissing Korra back. He could feel Pabu freaking out, almost alerting him to run away, but he was frozen in his spot until they broke apart.

“Bolin!” Korra had gasped when her eyes had opened back up.

Mako turned around next before his eye bulged. “Oh no,” he breathed out, but not like he had just been the guy who had let Korra shatter his heart. It was like he was annoyed that he had gotten caught cheating on Asami.

Bolin’s whole body had gone cold upon witnessing their embrace. However, when his brain started working again, a new fire started growing from his center and spread through his whole entire body.

He took one look at the couple, but no words could come out of his mouth. He was just standing there, speechless. He was just a guy with a bouquet of blue flowers in one hand, a fire ferret on his shoulders, and a heart lying on the ground, waiting to get stepped on.

All thoughts of breaking down were thrown out the window, luckily. He was not going to let them see his pain. It was fight or flight time and he didn’t feel like kicking his older brother’s ass right before they were set to compete together in one of the most important matches of their lives.

So instead, he dropped the flowers and walked away.

“Bolin! Come back! Let me explain!” Korra yelled at him.

“Bro! Hey, Bolin! Bo, come back!” Mako also shouted.

He could hear their voices were still in pursuit of him and that’s when he thought things were about to get even worse.

Pabu had just jumped off his shoulder and scurried over to the two, making Bolin look back for the first time. However, Korra and Mako were both stopped in their tracks upon what happened next.

Pabu, for the first time ever, had hissed and shrieked at the two before jumping left to right. It was as if Pabu was showing Korra and Mako that they should not try to follow, because the loyal fire ferret would stop them if they tried.

Bolin’s furry companion really was an amazing friend, who was content that he got the point across to Bolin’s teammates. Pabu then ran back up Bolin’s leg and onto his shoulders. Korra and Mako were both shocked at Pabu’s hostile display of protection for him, which gave Bolin enough time to get away.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing Bolin wanted to do was drown his sorrows in noodles after seeing Korra and Mako kiss, but thought better of it. He instead decided to go through with his earthbending exercise outside, hoping that would calm him down before their big match.

Unfortunately, all the practice did was clear his mind but the anger and embarrassment were still there, trapped inside him. So he decided to just shut down all his emotions till after their game. He hated doing this because it made him feel so emotionally numb, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Bolin had hidden out in the city before making it back late for their match. Korra and Mako were there and fully dressed in uniform when Bolin arrived. They almost jumped when he entered the room, not saying a word, before changing.

“Bolin…we are both really sorry,” Korra started.

“Whatever,” Bolin replied, still holding in his emotions like Mako had taught him to when they were kids. Back when they had to keep calm when they had to witness something bad in front of gang members who fed on fear.

“We mean it, Bo. We really do-” Mako started before being cut off.

“I really don’t care,” Bolin replied. “I don’t care whatever you two want to say. The only thing I care about is winning this thing. So look alive and stay sharp,” Bolin told them as he started pulling off his workout shirt that needed to be changed.

He didn’t care about his modesty at this point before he turned his back to them.

“Bo,” his brother gasped, but it was not to try and apologize. He was trying to warn his little brother, but it was too late. Bolin had already screwed up something he had done so well to hide.

“Bo…Bolin…what happened to your back?” Korra gasped in horror.

Bolin quickly put his new shirt on before covering up, as he continued to change.

“Bolin!... What happened?” she asked, only raising her voice to get his attention.

She wanted answers and since he was feeling pretty emotionless, he had no problem not answering. But he did feel like making a joke, one that he ‘loved’ using as a kid when asked certain questions by adults.

“I fell,” Bolin replied, completely devoid of emotion.

“What does that mean? Bolin, this is not funny!” she scolded him as he began to laugh a little.

“Korra! Drop it!” Mako shouted.

She went to rebut, but their match was about to officially start.

* * *

Mako and Korra were visually awkward as they stood behind Bolin, who was wearing a big fat fake smile and was even riling up the crowd, even though he felt nothing but emptiness inside.

The match went horribly.

Although being currently devoid of emotion at the moment was helping Bolin concentrate, his two teammates were having no such luck. He had already gotten accidently hit in the head by a stream of water by Korra and Mako had almost literally burnt his buns.

At least they weren’t bumping into him, like they were with each other. They were almost useless as Bolin tried his hardest to keep them in the game.

Even after he got hit in the shoulder from an earth disk, because he had to stop so he didn’t run face first into Mako’s flames, Bolin played on.

It was almost a relief when Mako finally got knocked out, but Korra didn’t survive much longer, leaving an injured Bolin to pick up the whole mess his teammates had left behind. As he got pushed back, he could not help but release out a little more emotion with every push before it became too much.

Today he had watched his best friend, and older brother, kiss the girl he was infatuated with. And now, the two had basically sabotaged all chances of them winning this match. To put the cherry on top, Bolin’s damn arm was killing him. He was so fed up with it all that he let out a mighty roar of frustration as his anger escaped him.

The second the next earth disk got sent at him, he redirected it right back into the gut of his opponent who flew off stage and into the water below. He made his next disk a surprise attack as it looked like it was aimed at the waterbender.

Bolin purposely missed so the disk could bounce off the ropes and bang into the opposing firebender, who got another disk thrown at him before he too went overboard. It was now up to Bolin and the waterbender.

As soon as the waterbender attacked, Bolin’s earth disk was sent out with so much force that it ripped right through the water stream before is soared right into the gut of his remaining opponent.

Another disk led to what should have been their downfall, but the waterbender still stuck in, even though they barely remained inside and had their back facing Bolin. He normally would hate to attack someone when their back faced him, but right now…he didn’t care.

The wobbly opponent did not last for another second as the final earth disk took the waterbender off their feet and out of the tournament. Again, Bolin kept his emotion in check but still pandered to the audience as they cheered for their one armed earthbender.

* * *

When Bolin’s team gathered back to their room both Mako and Korra tried to praise his skill. Bolin wanted to make a joke saying that it was all thanks to having those chi blockers as practice targets, but decided just to not acknowledge either one of his teammates. However, his temper flared when the next person came in.

It was Tahno and his two other Wolfbat teammates. They came in, mocked them, and then went to make their own way out. However, Tahno was stopped from leaving when Bolin came up to him and whispered something into his ear.

Tahno froze upon hearing the first words, his eyes bulged as Bolin continued and then he turned all red after Bolin finished. He told Bolin that he would regret what was just said to Tahno.

Bolin replied that he was counting on it.

Mako then informed Korra that Bolin had a thing for knowing how to scare people, especially on an emotional level, when Bolin got really, really angry, which hardly ever happened.

Not knowing what else to do, Korra tried apologizing again, and offered to heal his shoulder but he barely acknowledged her and shrugged his good shoulder, thinking that she could not hurt him any more than she had already.

As Korra healed his shoulder, Asami walked in and congratulated Bolin on his miraculous victory, to which he thanked her politely for, not missing Korra’s reaction to how easily he changed his mood for Mako’s girlfriend.

Asami then went over to Mako and gave him her usual peck on the lips, but could tell instantly that something was wrong. However, she seemed to conclude that he was just glum for getting knocked out, so she didn’t try and pry any questions from him.

The two then left Korra and Bolin alone as Korra finished her healingbending on him. He thanked her quietly before getting changed.

“Hey, Bolin?” she asked him tentatively.

“Yeah?” he replied, uncaringly.

“Do you maybe want to go out tonight? You know, celebrate the win?” she asked. “My treat,” she added, trying to tempt him. Normally Bolin would have accepted in a jiffy. However, every time he looked at her, he could not stop imagining her lips on his brothers.

“I am alright, thanks. I am just going to stay in tonight and rest my shoulder and hang out with Pabu,” he replied.

“You want some company?” she offered.

“No thanks, I think one meetup a day is more than enough for the two of us. Don’t want anyone to think anything funny is going on between the two of us, right?” he stated before he could stop himself.

He guessed his anger at Mako was being misdirected…sort of.

Bolin got the point that Korra would never think of him in the romantic sense, however, she had kissed his brother…who was dating Asami. One of the coolest people Bolin knew, who wasn’t even aware that her boyfriend cheated on her. Bolin saw firsthand how Mako had returned Korra’s kiss.

That was one of the reasons why he was so angry, especially since Mako didn’t come clean to Asami. Now he was unsure if Mako or Korra would ever tell Asami about what happened. However, if Asami ever asked him, he had no issue on ratting them out. Asami deserved a knight and Mako was quickly becoming a jester.

“Alright then,” Korra replied, clearly disheartened as her voice faltered a tiny bit.

“Have a good night,” he ended, again without emotion.

“You too,” she whispered, sounding equal parts upset and sad… Bolin did not look back to check on her, before he made his way out to his apartment.

* * *

When he got back home he took care of Pabu, before making his way to his bed. Once he finally settled in, and was as comfortable as could be, he released the gates that were holding back his emotions.

He then wept, he cried, and he also went as far as punching himself in the leg to redirect the emotional pain from his heart, but nothing stopped the pain from subsiding before he exhausted himself to sleep with a pillow damp with tears.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Bolin is your sarcastic, nice, friendly, caring, and social type of guy, so I thought it would only make sense that he is good friends with a lot of other pro-bending players. 

Chapter 5

Bolin’s world only got worse as time passed after everything that happened between him and his two other teammates. Amon had struck and threatened the security of the final match between the Fire Ferrets and the Wolfbats.

Luckily, Lin was fully adamant about keeping it open, even though Tarrlok and Tenzin did not feel the same way. However, just like she had told him at the gala, they let her deal with her own business without interference.

He was appreciative to the Chief of Police, especially because a lot of his pro-bending friends had confirmed that they would be in attendance. Upon taking a break from his two teammates, Bolin had reached back out to all the friends he had made via the pro-bending circle.

Not only did they want to see their ‘one armed earthbending champion’ in action, they also wanted to see their normally reserved friend take down the worst of the worst, a.k.a., Tahno.

Even though his time in their locker-room was less than ideal, since it still reeked of awkwardness between the three teammates, his time inside the arena was much better.

Bolin had a whole section of his fans cheering for him, including his pro-bender friends. So he decided to really rev up the crowd for their final game. With the assistance of Pabu, he split of the arena in four quadrants. When he pointed to one section they yelled “Fire!” and then he pointed to another quadrant that cheered “Ferrets!”

To make it even better, Pabu was on his head and mimicked Bolin’s pointing. Bolin started the chants out slow before slowly making it faster and faster as he pointed to different sections as more and more of the crowd joined in. Soon it was all one mass of voices as he motioned for them all to come together to cheer as the whole arena became blasted with “Fire Ferrets, Fire Ferrets!” until he directed them all to do one last drawn out shout of cheers, before the whole stadium erupted in applause.

Bolin felt quite comfortable with the applause and, regardless of still having lingering amounts of frustrations at his two teammates, he still had Korra and Mako join him on either side of him before taking their hands in his own and lifted them up high, before the crowd gave another deafening cry of praise to them.

The praise soared even higher when Pabu also lifted his own tiny paws up for all to see, as he still stood atop Bolin’s head. Bolin was able to catch the two glimpses of joy on Korra’s and Mako’s faces.

He was bound to forgive them eventually, and he figured he might as well try to start the reconciliation process now, and not after the win or loss, which would bring a whole other set of emotions into the mix.

The Wolfbats intro was flashy, but nowhere near as engaging as the Fire Ferrets’ own.

* * *

The match itself was dirty. The phrase ‘quite possibly the most’ did not have a place in this match. Their match was ‘the most’ rigged match ever played in the arena. So much so that the crowds were booing.

Some even tried throwing things at the judges, who refused to call any penalties on the Wolfbats. But they called bogus fouls on the Fire Ferrets. Even with his team biting their tongues, playing as hard as they could, and continuing to endure the unfairness of it all, without any complaints…the Fire Ferrets still did not stand a chance.

This time, Korra got sent out first by a dirty move from Tahno, that could have been fatal had she not partially dodged it. Bolin and Mako went crazy at this when no foul was called. The two brothers attacked with new vigor. However, unlike Bolin who was attacking with power and precision, Mako was just blindly firing, letting his anger get the best of him.

This ultimately led to his own downfall as he went skidding across the ground and popped off the stage to go falling below. The visual sent Bolin back to a bad childhood memory of Mako falling… and then he lost it.

Bolin was a one man earthbending machine. His speed was pushed to the max, his reflexes were on fire as he dodged attacks from all three, and the hits he got off were so powerful that his hands began to hurt from the ferocity in which he was sending the earth disks.

Slowly, but surely, Bolin was pushing them back. He was like a pro-bending warrior as he bulldozed them back into their last remaining section.

“Hope you boys brought your floaties!” Bolin roared as he went to end things. He was stopped from doing so when the judges made a call.

“Use of deadly force, the Fire Ferrets are disqualified.” The judges announced.

“What!?” Bolin exclaimed as the whole crowd started booing as more concessions were thrown at the judges.

He could not believe his ears, or his eyes for that matter…Something was going on in the crowd but he could not figure out what it was. It was like his mind was processing a giant map and became aware of something wrong, but his eyes could not pinpoint where it was happening.

All the booing and protests were acting like camouflage before he finally caught it. The exits and the police officers. They were being taken down. They were being electrocuted by people who had their faces concealed.

“Amon is attacking!” Bolin roared out into the crowd. “Resist!” he roared, calling for the audience to defend themselves.

It was an old warning call the citizens used to inform their people that the fire nation was invading. It meant that if they came together and defended as one, they would win due to sheer numbers.

Sure enough, as if right on cue, Amon and his chi blockers had just risen from the platform, behind the Wolfbats, as the crowd was in utter pandemonium.

“Young earthbender, so we meet again,” Amon laughed in his eerie voice. “I will deal with you at the end,” the leader of the Equalist stated before his chi blockers attacked, easily defeating the Wolfbats before gaining up on Bolin.

To his credit, Bolin managed to strike down two of them, but he was quickly subdued after the mustache man, also known as, The Lieutenant, popped up on stage. The Lieutenant beat the crap out of him with his kali sticks.

The Liuetenant’s attack was no doubt about revenge for the mockery Bolin gave them at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Bolin was too exhausted to defend against him. The earthbender was quickly bound and gagged before being thrown against the ropes as he dropped down onto the cool hard surface of the floor.

Amon then proclaimed to the crowd that he’d show all cheating benders the roughness of what the Equalists had yet to display.

As Amon was making his longwinded speech, Bolin had felt something wet and furry sneak up behind his back. Pabu had come for him! Bolin, looked around, knowing he would get found out soon as his binds began to break due to Pabu’s gnawing.

However, everyone was too invested into what Amon was saying to even look anywhere remotely in his area. 

The three Wolfbats had been lined up and unbound, and Bolin knew what was going to come next as Amon spoke up about cleansing them of their impurities. The moment after Pabu completed his task, Bolin busted out of his binds.

He then sent every earth disk, that he could raise out of the floor, into the Equalists. He may not see eye to eye with the Wolfbats, but he was not going to stand by helplessly and watch them get their bending taken away. Luckily Tahno and his teammate’s fear had turned into anger as they escaped and counter attacked.

This led Bolin to lead one more battle cry of “Resist!” before he made his exit downwards.

Bolin had scaled down the arena platform before jumping and securing himself on an earth pillar.

“Hang on buddy!” Bolin told Pabu, who was holding on tightly to Bolin, before the two spiraled down the pillar via earthbending. However, in doing so, Bolin was alarmed to see that the pro-bender platform was rigged with what look to be fancy bombs.

On a good note, once he landed, he found Korra and Mako tied to another pillar.

“Bo!? Where did you come from?” Mako exclaimed, overly surprised to see that his little brother had escaped Amon’s clutches.

“No time to explain! There are bombs along this structure and we need to stop them before they blow!” he replied quickly, freeing them as he explained the situation.

“I am on it! Let’s go!” Korra told them as she waterbent the water into a waterspout. They all jumped aboard as Korra quickly directed them to the bombs.

“Pabu, go back to the apartment buddy, and great work!” Bolin told his best furry friend. Pabu chattered and took off for a swim back in the direction of home while the other three were propelled upwards via Korra’s waterbending.

Bolin was amazed at her waterbending skills as she quickly submerged the bombs in water, before freezing them, affectively neutralizing them all before they headed back up.

They were met by utter chaos. It seemed since Bolin’s escape, every single professional bender, that came to watch, had made their own ways to Amon and his crew. It was a hectic scene of bending vs chi blocking on the dueling platform. The benders might have disliked Tahno, but they absolutely hated Amon.

Like Bolin had told them, they had strength in numbers. Even the people in the audience were fighting back against the other Equalists. Some had even stolen the electrified gloves from downed Equalists, only to continue fighting against more Equalist terrorists.

Civilians were also coming together to rip down Equalist banners that had been hung. Apparently, attacking a stadium of fans, who loved seeing pro-benders compete for their own entertainment, and who had spent a good amount of money getting tickets, was not the ideal crowd to target.

“Hold the resistance!” Bolin shouted as loud as he could into the mess of fighting. Luckily, those that heard him, mimicked his battle cry. It spread like wildfire, especially when the cavalry had arrived.

The Avatar was officially in the House. Shouts were heard from every area as more and more Equalists became subdued as shouts of “Hold the resistance!” continued to echo throughout the stadium.

Korra landed them right into the action at the center of the dueling platform and was about to officially end things.

However, Amon had other plans as the Equalists used gas canisters to cloak themselves as the pro-benders became blinded. The Equalists were evacuated via metal ropes from above, which were being retracted upwards to their getaway airship.

It was when Bolin heard Amon curse from above that he knew the Equalists were escaping. He guessed Amon was mad that the explosives did not go off. Bolin gave a sigh of relief, knowing Korra succeeded.

He also was pleased to see that the gas was clearing, thanks to a newly awakened Tenzin, who seemed like doing so took all the energy out of him, seeing that he had just woken back up.

“We need to go after them!” Korra shouted, ready to launch herself from the water below.

“I got a better idea,” Bolin stated.

He knew they could end things right here and right now…and he was still willing to do whatever it took to help Korra. He grabbed a hold of two earth disks before bringing in Korra and Mako.

“Jackson, Robards, Paula!” he called to his pro-bender earthbenders. “Shoot us up as high as you can!” he told them. They replied that they would, but were not sure if they could achieve Bolin’s desired height, in regard to how far up they needed to get.

“Bolin, no! It may not be enough,” Korra told him. “I will not risk your or Mako’s, lives over this. I’ll go alone.”

“You’re either going with us, or not going at all. We are teammates. Through and through,” Mako replied.

“Guys,” Korra tried again, but it was in an uncertain voice and Bolin had no time for that.

“Do it!” Bolin called to his three friends before they nodded and stomped their feet at the same time.

In no time the Fire Ferrets were soaring upwards, on a block of projected earth. However, right when they were about to catch up…they started to decelerate.

“Oh no!” Korra gasped while Mako took in a quick breath, obviously alarmed as well.

“Plan B!” Bolin shouted before hovering his two earth disks, which he thinned out to have a wider surface, in front Mako and Korra. “Get on and hold on tight!”

“What!? No! What about you?” Korra asked with bewildered eyes.

“Bolin, no!” Mako scolded him.

“I won’t be much help with fighting up there. You need to fight the proverbial fire with fire. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. You two have been so apologetic lately that if you really want my forgiveness, you’ll do this before it’s too late. Before we lose our best chance to end all this!” Bolin told them.

Their brief silence was all he needed before pushing them onto the disks, hovering them up above his head, with some difficulty, and then pulled back his arms since he was about to launch them high into the sky. “Get a couple extra hits in for me!” he ended.

In one motion, his fists flew up, causing Mako and Korra to go soaring after the retreating Equalists. Luckily, they both managed to procure a spot on the metal disks attached to the retracting rope wires. And then…Bolin went falling back down thanks to his friend called Gravity.

He tried to take control over the flying rubble he got sent up on, but it was too hard, given the speed in which he was starting to fall. He was lucky enough to at least be able to jump off the large piece of earth, even if it only allowed him to land in the water below.

However, Bolin knew a fall from this high would leave him dead, or at the very least, paralyzed. Luck must have been on his side however, because Lin had come in like his guardian angel and caught him with her metal wire before depositing him back to the dueling platform. She then made her way up to the ceiling as she raced after the retreating Equalists.

Bolin’s friends had surrounded him when he made his way back down and even Tahno asked if he was alright. Bolin wanted to reply that he was fine, because he was.

However, even with his near death scare, he still could think of nothing else but getting back up there and supporting the police chief and his teammates in any way that he could.

He also could not stop thinking about helping Korra as well. He made a promise to try and protect her no matter what. And he was not about to back out of his promise he made to himself.

“Every earthbender, I need your help,” Bolin pleaded and all too many ran forward to help.

Together they built a multi-level earth stage that kind of looked like a four-sided pyramid made of earth steps, which counted for all the different layers.

“No matter what, I owe you all!” Bolin laughed as he got on the top level.

“Good luck, Bolin!” many shouted while many more added “you crazy badass!” before 8 earth benders sent him flying to the ceiling, however, just like last time, it started losing momentum.

That’s when Bolin activated his reverse earhbending and used the bottom layer as a point to propel off of, before he rose further. Every time he would start to slow, Bolin used the next bottom layer to disconnect from the main layers and propel himself onwards.

He ended up making it all the way to the hole in the glass dome. Remarkably, he was still left with two layers of earth. But there was no room for celebration as he saw Lin going after Amon and his getaway ship, Mako was becoming overwhelmed by four chi blockers, and Korra was giving the Lieutenant a thorough bashing, but mustache man was not going down without a long drawn-out fight.

Bolin decided he needed to help his brother the most, so he came charging in with his disassembled earth stage.

“I am back, you chi blocking lunatics! Who wants some!?” he roared as two Equalists immediately engaged him. “Come get some!” he shouted again.

However, unlike last time as Avatar Aang Memorial Island, Bolin was running on fumes and was not protected from them like he was before, so he had to be much more careful.

Still, by the end of it, Bolin had knocked one of his enemies off the roof. After this happened, Mako had come and joined him, having taken care of his own two opponents, and together they defeated the chi blocking Equalists.

The two brothers ran over to Korra next, who had just gotten done knocking out the Lieutenant. However, she did not account for one of the Lieutenant’s hands to bounce off the glass dome, only to knock into Korra’s foot with his electrified kali stick.

It only took a couple seconds for Korra’s eyes to go wide before she became fully electrocuted. Then she fell. And then…she fell through the glass dome.

Bolin didn’t even think. He just dove through the hole, right after her. Again, lady luck was on his side, seeing that he had managed to catch her in midair. However, he was now caught in the exact same position he was in earlier.

At lest this time he had a clearer head and could see waterbenders trying to bend the water below to make them a possible place to land as the firebenders tried to heat the water to soften the impact. However, Bolin still knew it would not make a difference. They were too high and falling too fast.

He was going to meet his end. Luckily, he had at least managed to turn and hold Korra tightly on top of him, so his body could cushion her. The last thing he heard was a scream from Lin, and the rest of the crowd, before he felt a small gust of wind and then he blacked out in a whole new world of pain.

* * *

Bolin grunted as his eyes began to open as the stadium’s lights blinded him.

“He’s waking up,” he heard Lin’s voice inform people and then he felt like he had just gotten surrounded by a crowd.

When his vision finally came back into focus the first thing he saw was her.

“Korra?” he gasped. “What happened?”

“You happened. You dumb, brave-hearted, unbelievably courageous, jerk,” she replied, her eyes misty, but no tears had shed yet.

Before he could understand whether or not she was insulting him or complimenting him, he came to the realization that something was wrong. Something was very, very, very wrong.

“I…I can’t…” he gasped. “Korra!?” he pleaded.

“Bolin, I am right here, what’s the matter?”

“Korra, I can’t…I can’t feel my legs…Korra? Korra!?” Bolin begin before he started to hyperventilate.

“Tenzin, help!” he could hear Korra scream, but then his vision went fuzzy.

His eyesight was becoming a blur. He felt like his mind was shutting off. He couldn’t move his legs. Everything was going black. And then there was nothing.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When he first woke back up, Bolin felt stiff and had some pain, which was good. He could feel his feet again and he could move his toes. He was pretty sure he knew where he was as well, the sterile chemical smell gave it away. As did the white walls that became viewable after his eyes finally opened and got into focus.

“Glad to see you made it kid,” the voice of Lin brought his attention over to what must have been a bedside chair for guests.

“So am I,” Bolin joked and although his laughter wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, he was reminded that he was achy. Although, if his memory served him correct, he had gotten extremely luckily.

“For everything you did and put yourself through, you should be more than glad. You were lucky. And stupid. Your only saving grace is that you caught the Avatar. I should be furious with you right now. For making me see not only her falling, but then you jumping right after her, leaving me to -” Lin paused briefly, looking very upset.

Bolin didn’t know where this was coming from. At least, where the anger was coming from. Was she mad that they survived?...Then realization hit him. She was mad because she tried to save them.

He remembered hearing her scream. He also remembered her coming speeding in from the glass dome, but he knew it was all too late. She was mad that she couldn’t save them…she blamed herself…with her being a strait-laced police officer…her human side was probably blaming herself. Her police officer side was probably telling her it was not her fault, a line she had no doubt used on the many victims she had come across during her career.

“Tenzin was the one to save you at the very end,” Lin told him. She was probably not too pleased to admit that her ex-boyfriend was the one to save the day.

“Looks like I jumped out right after her for nothing,” Bolin tried to joke.

“If you hadn’t caught her, she mostly likely would have broken her neck. The encompassing hold that you had on her and your uniform’s padding, that was like a pillow for her, saved you both. Even with Tenzin’s help,” Lin added.

“In fact, it was Tenzin, you, and your pro-bender buddies who bent the water, that completely saved you both. Doctors said that without those three things…you’d both be gone.”

“Still hurts a little,” Bolin told her.

“It’ll wear off. Your whole body was in shock but the healers fixed you up nicely. You can move, right?”

Bolin gave her an affirmative nod after moving his legs around some.

Lin then wanted to talk to him about his metalbending training. Bolin had asked her if she had reconsidered training him which she replied that she only trained the police. But she was going to give her a sister a call. This omission in itself felt like it hurt her more than her not being able to save them did.

However, Bolin was going to accept all help with a thank you, even if he was pretty sure it was pity help. They chatted some more and he found out she was officially there on ‘guard’ duty. Apparently Amon had made a threat against the ‘Young Earthbender’.

Bolin had joked that he was now right on top of the danger list with Korra. Lin told him he was stupid and reckless. He had replied that he would be whatever was needed to help and protect Korra. It was then that something seemed to click together in Lin’s mind.

He then brought her out of whatever she was thinking by asking why she was stuck with protection detail, clearly wanting to sway away from whatever she just figured out. She told him that she would be retiring soon if things continued to escalate.

When he asked her why, she had told him that there may come a time when there wouldn’t be enough for her to do on the side of the law. Bolin couldn’t keep from smiling when he heard that. He admired the fact that she knew that being an officer of the law restricted her capabilities to give it all she had.

He had come to that conclusion as well. If they were going to save the city, they needed to do everything they possibly could to get the job done, regardless of the legal issues that came with it. That is how far the escalation had become, thanks to the renegade group of Equalist terrorists.

Lin left and was quickly replaced by Mako.

His brother had been the most nervous he had ever seen him. And they had been together for a lot of nerve racking things in their early lives.

He asked how Bolin was feeling before Bolin had asked how things had gone with him. Mako replied that he was scared out of his mind. He had thought he had lost both Bolin and Korra.

Mako had then kind of got himself stuck on the roof. With all the commotion, Lin had forgot he was still there. Luckily Mako eventually made his own way down with the captured Lieutenant. Although, the stick waving Equalist came back to consciousness halfway down.

Mako had to knock him out again, before handing him over to the authorities. Lin had even complimented him on a job well done.

Then the room became silent, and the awkwardness of what was about to come next kicked in.

“Listen…Bolin, I’m sorry,” Mako had started before Bolin waved him off.

“You listen, Mako,” Bolin replied. “If you are going to apologize anymore about what happened with you and Korra, don’t. We are brothers who have been through too much together to have a girl, no matter how great, come between us. The one you need to apologize to is Asami. Because if you don’t do so within 24 hours, I do not promise to keep it a secret from her, understood? She is too great of a person for you to string her along without telling her. Again, understood?”

“Understood…little brother,” Mako joked. “I was going to do that after I leave her anyway. I am going to beg her for forgiveness and do whatever it takes to make it up to her…but that is not why I am apologizing to you, at least right now it isn’t.”

“What else did you do?” Bolin joked, but only got a minor smile from Mako.

“I failed my role. I couldn’t do a thing to save you, or Korra. When you launched us to the top, I thought I may have lost you, and I couldn’t believe I hadn’t stopped you from launching me in the first place. I was so worried for your safety that I almost fell multiple times to those chi blockers. But then you came springing out a while later. It was as if you were like a guardian angel, coming floating in to save me. I got a new fighting breath put back into me, after you came to my aid. It was like I was missing a part of me up on that roof till you came back, and then taking those guys out was like child’s play,” Mako told him.

“Thanks for making it sound so easy,” Bolin laughed, referring to the fact that he needed Mako’s help to take down the last chi blocker. “I thought you said you had an apology for me… not an insult, to my fighting skills, for me” Bolin joked.

“I am your older brother. I am supposed to look out for you. I am supposed to protect you…I didn’t. I failed. I failed so bad…I am so sorry, Bolin” Mako told him softly, before his eyes started to fill with moisture.

“Don’t you dare cry on me. Because you know,” Bolin started, trying to avert his own moisture in his eyes, “If you start crying, I’ll start crying…and no one wants to hear that, so put those emotions back in the bag mister,” Bolin joked, using a modified version of what his big bro used to tell him.

“Will do,” Mako laughed.

“Besides, I am too much trouble to try and take responsibility for,” Bolin added.

“Well, that’s true” Mako again laughed, wiping his eyes.

“Oooooh!” Bolin spoke up, like he was excited to say something. “Mako! Did you hear!? Amon publicly threatened my life now. I’m finally famous! Who needs the pro-bending title anyway!? Not this guy,” Bolin joked.

“Not even remotely funny, Bo,” Mako replied lightly.

“Then why are you smiling?” Bolin rebutted.

Mako just replied by getting a bigger smile, laughing at his brother’s bizarre sense of humor, and then gave him the middle finger for added measure. After that, the two brothers reconnected, chatted some more, and Mako left him.

He told Bolin that he was going to try and get to Asami’s before it became overly too late.

It must have been at least mid-night, if not past that. So Bolin thought he could try and get some rest as he went and turned off the room’s lights. He was afraid the room would become pitch black, but more than enough light flooded in from the giant window in the door.

This allowed him to see well enough in his private room and get back into the covers. He would have no more visitors at this hour… or so he thought.

Apparently, visiting rules did not apply to the Avatar.

Korra had walked in, a little stiffly, but she seemed to be just as nervous as Mako had.

“Hello, Miss Avatar,” he had greeted her in his high-pitched aristocratic voice, effectively breaking the ice as Korra gave a weak laugh.

“I am glad to see your humor is back up,” she smiled.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked her, even though he knew what she might reply with.

“Because of me…” she answered lightly, unable to look in his eyes.

Luckily, she was close enough to him so he was able to reach out and take her hand in his. Even if they would never be a couple, at least they could still be friends… right?

“Korra, what’s wrong?” he asked her with concern, and was grateful that her eyes had made it to his own. Even if her waterbending was on the fritz, in regard to the status of her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she almost laughed to herself in disbelief. “Ohhh, I don’t know,” she started in an overly sarcastic voice, but Bolin let her go on. She seemed to have a lot on her mind.

“Maybe it’s the fact that I am the Avatar, savior to all. However, I haven’t been able to save anyone,” she spoke dejectedly.

“You saved me,” he added but she just waved him off.

“Sure I did, maybe once. But that is my job,” she told him like that solved everything. “I also was saved by you when Mako and I got electrocuted and tied up last night, and don’t forget the time that I practically gave Amon myself on a silver platter. I still don’t know how I would have made it out of that without you. And then you sacrificed yourself for me, after leading the charge against Amon, while getting both Mako and me to go after them, which we failed to do,” she exclaimed as she started to break down. Bolin felt like now was not the time to mention that they had the Lieutenant in custody.

“And then…You coming springing out of the glass dome to help us…I had no clue how you got there, but you did. All rational thought was gone in my head, I was just too happy to see you and to see you were okay…but I got too distracted…I felt pain…and everything went black. I woke up feeling tired, achy and wet…but I also felt so…safe. When they got us out and Lin explained what happened…I couldn’t even react. I was too shocked. And then, you woke up and I was so relieved. But you couldn’t move. I thought that because of me…I thought…I thought you became broken, all because of me and my incompetence,” she admitted. 

“I am alright now. I just needed to rest. I get cranky when I don’t get a nap in,” Bolin replied, getting a watery laugh from Korra as her tears began to fall.

“Bolin stop,” she told him with a small smile. “You can’t make a joke out of these things. I hurt you and I hurt you bad. Now Amon is even after you. All because of stupid me!” she sobbed as the dam began to completely break in her eyes.

“Amon calling me out publicly is something I hold with great pride. Especially if it means I can take some of the burden off of you,” he told her, squeezing her hand for extra emphasis.

“But why?” she asked, before her legs were giving way and he motioned her to take a seat, before she plopped down on the visitor’s seat next to him. “You are going way beyond what a friend is supposed to be doing,” she told him as she dried her tears.

Did she really not know?

“I know I don’t deserve you in my life but…” Korra paused. “I am asking you…no, I am begging you. Please let me be in your life. I know I will never be able to repay you, especially after all the times you helped and rescued me. I mean…jumping after me…please never do that again, I am not worth it, even if I am the Avatar.”

She thought he did what he did just because she was the Avatar? He held back his reply to let her continue on. 

“I know you were also mad that I kissed your brother. I totally understand how it would screw up the team dynamic, heck it already did. But the kiss meant nothing to me. I was just feeling lonely, in the romantic sense, and I thought it might be the only chance... I know it sounds dumb now, but that’s how I felt at the time,” she told him honestly.

Bolin couldn’t believe her words.

“So please, Bolin. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything to make things up to you. I need you in my life.” she ended, again with her head held low and tears freely running down her nose.

“No,” he replied before he heard her cry harder. He needed to fix what he said.

He had been so taken aback, with what she had said to him, that the first word out of his mouth did not come out right.

“I mean,” he corrected, “There is nothing to be sorry for. I forgave you for the whole Mako thing before the final match even started. I wanted you back in my life, no matter what, after I saw you fall off the ring and… when I saw you fall through the glass… Korra, there is no way I will ever be able to let you out of my life after that moment. I will fight with anything left in my power to keep you in it, no matter what,” he told her, giving his own feelings away.

“What?” she almost gasped. She looked like she could not believe what she had just heard. “How can you… just do that? After everything that has happened-” she stopped before he cut her off.

“I’ll explain,” he started before continuing, “But first, you have to answer this question… truthfully,” he told her. She just replied that she would with a simple nod.

“Alright…Why do you think my brother, of all people, would be the only one you’d have a chance with?” he asked her slowly.

“Well,” Korra replied with a tad bit of embarrassment in her voice. “I am the Avatar, and I feel like everyone either hates me for not doing my job or will only think of me as their savior coming to rescue them,” she started.

Oh no, that may have been his first problem. He meant to overly thank her just to show her how much he appreciated her, back when he gave her the flowers and sweets. She might have thought it was for the reason she just mentioned.

“This is embarrassing, but since I have already embarrassed myself enough…I’ll tell you,” Korra told him before continuing, “You and your brother were my first two real friends I had from around here. You’re really the first two friends I really made anywhere, you know, besides Naga. Then… when you came over that one time with those beautiful flowers and those lovely baked goods… I thought that you might like me. The whole crew at Air Temple Island was pushing me to think as much as well. My first attempt at flirting with you was at the Gala, after you called me ‘beautiful’. No guy had ever said that to me, at least not so bluntly. No guy had ever gotten me flowers or baked goods before either. But when I meant to flirt back with you, by touching your abs… you got so awkward,” she told him.

Obviously she didn’t know that she had more than erupted a fire in him with her touch, which was why he probably appeared to look weird.

“But then you saved me from the press and I tried to show you my affections with the kiss I gave you on the cheek. However, you didn’t return it with any physical gestures so I knew you didn’t feel the same. After you rescued me at Avatar Aang Memorial Island, I was over the moon with my feelings towards you, but after the even longer kiss on the cheek, and hug, you just brushed it off and made fun of me, but I still held out hope when you called me cute,” she smiled.

He had made fun of her by not promising to not go after here ever again, he noted.

“I thought you might be asking me out for the first time you took me to the noodle place, but you showed me that was just a teammate thing, so I knew I could use that as an excuse for being late to airbending training,” she continued.

Bolin realized that her hesitation from asking her out didn’t come from her trying to reject him lightly, it came from her not wanting to be late for her training. He should have realized that after Korra had literally told him she lost track of time and had to go back to the Air Temple Island before coming back for the game.

“And then we went out again, but it was just for celebration but… well… after Naga scared off those guys… you...” she paused.

“You had a conversation with, Naga. And you understood her. I cannot begin to tell you how attractive that was. But then you just played it off and we still had a great time. Even if you didn’t show any interest in me romantically,” she told him.

He had to use all his control not to interrupt her as she continued.

“My last possible hope of you looking at me in any way, besides your teammate, came when you asked me if I wanted to hang out. I was so excited, but you just wanted to train together. I figured you were just making good on your promise and more than likely wanted to make sure I would take you to the south one day…and I get it. I realized you just didn’t see me in the kind of way that I would like. You are too good for me. I don’t deserve a friend who does all the things that you do. You’re too perfect," she revealed.

"So when your brother admitted to me that he liked me…I felt like it was my one and only chance, so I took it. It then totally screwed us up as a team…would you even believe I thought there was still a chance after I saw you had brought the blue flowers again? But then, I realized you just did it because you were a good friend. After I healed your arm, I asked you out to celebrate your win…from your response…I knew you would never want anything romantic with me…Who could blame you though? I almost cost both you, and your brother, your dreams,” she started to finish.

“I cannot apologize enough, but I swear I will do anything to continue being a proud member of the Fire Ferrets and we can claim the title next year,” she added at the end, seeing his shocked face.

When he didn’t say anything back, bolting out of the room started becoming a better and better option to her as time went on in silence.

“Did you like the kiss with Mako?” he asked her.

To say Korra was a little thrown off would be the understatement of the year. 

“It was nice,” she admitted. “But if I am honest, like you asked…I liked waking up in your arms at Avatar Aang Memorial Island a whole lot more… I felt safe when I woke up in your embrace earlier tonight…and then I went to terrified when my eyes opened and I saw your face…in so much pain…then you passed out and my heart sank even further…you opening your eyes brought my heart back…but then…your legs…” she paused, unable to go on.

Bolin went to speak, but she held up her hand.

“Let’s just say I don’t think I was sane from the time you passed out again until the healers treated you, for what felt like an eternity, and we got word that you’d be fine,” she answered, before letting that all out on him.

“I promise I won’t try and go after you and Mako in any way, ever again…just please, please, let me be on the team. I wouldn’t like life without Mako, but I would hate life without you…even if just as a friend,” she finished.

It was another silence that passed, as Bolin raced desperately to put all the words he wanted to say to her, together. But the longer the silence, the more she seemed worried, and that was the last things he wanted.

So, regardless of where it had gotten him, Bolin still decided to be himself. He decided to just talk from his heart.

“Don’t do that, you’re stupid, and you’re very stupid,” Bolin answered. “Those are the answers, in order, on the three questions you asked me. Although…in your defense…I am also to blame for being stupid.”

From the look Korra gave him, he could tell she was confused.

“1. You do need to back off with Mako, but only because he is with Asami. Also, please never ever not go after me,” he answered first. “2. How can we ‘let you be’ on the team, when we will never let you quit the team?” he asked next. “3. I don’t want to be friends with you.”

Korra didn’t think it was possible to be any more confused, but she was. She was almost conflicted with what he just said as well.

“Let me explain,” Bolin added. “I don’t want to be friends with you because I want more than that. I wanted that the moment I met you. Then when you came on our team, after we found out you were the Avatar, I wanted this even more,” Bolin told her, and he knew she was a little crestfallen when he mentioned her being the Avatar. But, he had to be completely honest, especially with what he was about to say.

“And then you rescued me and I felt like I owed you everything, and I know that you don’t like this but it is how I felt…till later on,” he added.

She now portrayed a look that he could only guess was a hopeful one.

“After leaving Air Temple Island I felt entirely different. I saw Korra, in all her glory, scolding the kids before bargaining with them, with something I had brought. I saw you watching them airbend and left after that because I think I felt the same as you do, in terms of my own inability to metalbend,” he admitted to her as Korra’s expression changed.

“From there, you meant something more to me than just a possible future girlfriend. I just wanted to know you more. To be with you more. To be able to protect you whenever possible. That’s when I decided to start training differently. I knew I needed to become better with natural earthbending if I was going to stand any chance in trying to protect you. Then…somewhere along the way before meeting up for our first outdoor training session,” he paused, looking at her.

She didn’t reply but looked at him to continue.

“I don’t want to say that I fell in ‘love’ with you, because that sounds so fake sometimes…the feelings I have for you…they’re…well…they’re ineffable. I can’t describe it. But I guess I was going too slow…I made the outdoor training session with you so I could talk to you about getting Pabu and Naga on a playdate…and after so many playdates…maybe get you in on a real proper date...” he finally revealed.

Korra looked more shocked than Bolin had ever seen her before, and that was saying something.

“Bolin,” Korra started slowly, almost like she was in a dream and afraid that one wrong move would wake her up. “If you still feel that way…say the words back to me.”

“Say what words?” Bolin asked.

“I ineffable you.” Korra told him.

“I ineffable you too?” he asked, with a hesitant smile.

Korra just smiled right back at him with unbelieving eyes.

Bolin couldn’t ask her anything else seeing that…well…seeing that her lips were locked with his. Any feeling that would cause him to back away from her, because of what happened in the past, got thrown quickly out the window.

As Korra’s lips pressed harder against his own…he couldn’t get enough. He could feel there was a strain eventually coming in between the two, because of their angle. So he pulled on her hand, that he was still holding.

She got the message loud and clear before quickly getting on top of the bed.

Korra crawled over him, until she was comfortably straddled against him. He then released her hand only to be able to cup her cheek as his other arm wrapped against her lower back, bringing her in close, while her hands wrapped around him.

Bolin thought the incredible feeling throughout his mind and body had to relent sometime, but it didn’t. It only got more out of hand. He wanted to take it further and deepened the kiss. She only returned the intensity with added gusto.

When his hands circled down to her lower back, and moved lower until they grazed around her shapely rear, she did not stop him and only continued to kiss him.

Bolin wanted more and more but suppressed all his feelings, no matter how unmanly he thought he was being, seeing that he had such a glorious goddess sitting in his lap.

She was letting him kiss her deeply and she was not stopping any of his advances. He hoped beyond hope that his next move was not the biggest mistake of his life… He broke the kiss off and could hear her heavy breathing.

“You have absolutely no clue how much I am hating myself right now but…I really, really want to do this right. I want to hold things off and let it cool. Plus, I am feeling a little achy,” he admitted.

“Of course,” she smiled and quickly got off of him, as carefully as she could. She then rubbed her eyes.

“You alright?” he asked in worry as he saw her wet cheeks.

“Yep,” she replied. “The result of coming off such a happy high,” she laughed at him. “Tears of joy…you do like me, right? I still feel like this is a dream.”

“I do a lot more than ‘like’ you, Korra,” he smiled. “And oh what a dream this would be. You could kill me right now and I’d be happy.”

“Bolin!” Korra scolded.

“Ooops! Too soon?” he laughed.

“Yes!” she hissed, before leaning down to get another quick kiss, which he gladly reciprocated.

“Well, you’re getting achy, it’s way past midnight, and I should let you get some rest before tomorrow comes and demands a word from their hero,” she told him.

“When did you start talking in 3rd person?” he laughed.

“Wasn’t talking about me…stupid,” she laughed before childishly sticking her tongue out at him.

“Me?” he asked.

“Yes, but you’ll find out about all that tomorrow. Now go get some rest…you need it,” she told him with one last smile before going to leave.

“Wait!” he blurted out. She stopped and turned around before waiting patiently for him to continue.

“Could you…ummm,” he stuttered, but she continued to wait. “Korra… could you… stay with me?” he asked with a clear voice of nerves. He then moved over in his bed.

“Of course,” she told him, pulling off her boots and top, leaving her in her undershirt and pants. She then undid her water tribe hair bindings, letting her beautiful brunette locks cascade against her dark skin. Bolin had never been more turned on in his whole entire life.

“Close your eyes and turn around,” she told him.

He obeyed and heard her slide off her pants before pulling the covers open and slipped in next to him. Correction, he was now the most turned on he had ever been in his whole life. When he turned around he was glad her back was facing him.

With a minor bit of courage collected, he did something he only dreamed of. He wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her in close to him. He too was in his undershirt and briefs so when he pulled her in, their skin on their legs touched together, and he felt her almost jolt.

“You okay?” he asked her softly, his eyes already drooping. He felt so comfortable with her in his arms.

“Better than ‘okay’. Way better,” she mumbled. “I feel… safe again,” she whispered before the room went silent.

All that could be heard were the light snores of the new couple.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Bolin was still a little stiff, but he was extremely comfortable. He had a warm body pressing into him. His hand also had something nice and kind of squishy in it…that’s when he freaked out and tried to move but she was already waking up.

“Mmmm, good morning to you too,” she whispered in what he could tell was a sarcastic flirty voice. “It’s a little too early in the morning for that though,” she teased him.

“Korra, I am so sorry, I don’t know when my hand-” Bolin tried to apologize.

“Bolin, relax,” Korra cut in. “I don’t think it happened on purpose, and even if it was…I wouldn’t mind,” she told him before turning over to look into his eyes, and showed him her smiling face.

“Yeah?” Bolin asked, looking down at her with his own grin.

“Yeah,” she repeated. “Plus, now I can do this without feeling bad.”

Bolin wasn’t fast enough to see her surprise attack on him. He was also two slow to stop her hand from slipping up under his shirt, only to run her fingers against his abdominal region.

“It feels even better than I imagined. I would ask you to wear tighter clothing, to show off more…but now that we have confirmed that we ‘like’ each other…I want you to remain the same, so only I get access to the hidden treasure,” she told him seductively.

Bolin literally could not form words to match hers, plus her touch all but melted him into pudding.

“Want to cop a feel?” she asked dangerously, before she took her hand out of his shirt, only to help her lift her own shirt up enough to reveal her own toned stomach.

“Don’t do that. You are just asking for trouble. I won’t be able to control myself,” Bolin warned her with a teasing smile.

“Think I can’t defend myself from your advances? Think again,” Korra challenged him with a grin.

“You asked for it,” Bolin told her before striking with his hands up high.

His fingers only managed to get intertwined with her own before they playfully struggled to be in control. However, the power struggle was just a diversion to get Korra’s hands up before his mouth swooped down, but it wasn’t to kiss her.

He had quickly made his way down even further, so his lips smacked into her belly button, before he attacked by blowing raspberries.

Korra let out an “Eeeep!” before shrieking in laughter before she started giggling all over. Her outcries were like harmonious music to his ears. She tried to push his head away with her hands, but that just left his fingers open to start a tickle assault on her sides.

She was trying to escape, but to no avail, so she tried to keep her laughter down. However, in the end, she was unable to regain control and had to result to telling Bolin that he had to stop or she would be completely destroyed. He grudgingly accepted her surrender.

Any other mischief had to be put on hold because the healer had come in and, although he was clearly surprised to see the two of them in bed together, he made no fuss about it. He let Bolin know what he should be good to by the afternoon and to tell the guards stationed outside if he needed anything.

The healer also told them that he would make sure they were not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent sharing a meager hospital breakfast before reading the morning news in the newspaper.

Bolin expected the front page to have something like: _Amon Strikes Again!_ or _Equalists take over Final Match!_ Or even _Pro-bending_ _Under Attack! Police missing in action!_ Instead, the morning paper read _Citizens Unite! Failed attack leaves Equalists on the run!_

The first page talked about the attack on last night but instead of going too in depth on Amon attacking, it talked about the audience’s heroics. It talked about how the only think that should have been on the Fire Ferrets mind last night was the corruption amongst the judges.

Instead of worrying about going against the Wolfbats, the Fire Ferrets had to worry about Equalist Terrorist’s plans to destroy the arena and save countless spectators from the clutches of Amon.

It talked of Bolin’s ‘heroics’, which left a bad taste in his mouth. The paper told of how he initiated the call to arms. How the Wolfbats had struck back with a fury. How people thought that Bolin himself may have been going to retreat.

However, a couple of his pro-bender friends had seen that he was going down to find Korra and Mako. So they had all yelled ‘The Avatar is on the way! Resist!’ before they took out four nearby Equalists.

Then the pro-waterbenders of the group came together and bended a giant waterspout to transport them to the ring. Some of the most furious spectators then grabbed the electrified gloves off the four fallen and attacked the closest Equalists. The other spectators then had a hog monkey see, hog monkey do, reaction.

Some sections even had crowd members form a sacrificial line that were pushed forward and dove at the Equalist while the second line would rip off the gloves and subdue them if the first line failed.

Apparently, the crowd was already at risk of exploding due to the unfair game. Amon’s attack was what triggered the powder keg, of their anger, to explode. It then went on to talk about Bolin entering the stage with his brother and Avatar Korra.

Korra entering back into the dueling platform was like a higher power entering into an establishment. Every person there got a new source of energy upon her entrance. She gave them confidence to keep fighting as shouts of ‘Hold the resistance’ had rung out throughout the chaos.

Then the Equalist’s banners had been pulled off by the last waves of pro-bending fans. It further went into mention Amon’s retreat, Bolin’s sacrifice for letting Mako and Korra perform a fire fight outside on top of the dome.

Next came Lin’s rescue, Bolin’s unusual reverse earthbending catapult, the Avatar’s fall and Bolin’s catch. It ended by saying that although Amon had run away, they still managed to capture his second in command.

Bolin had noticed that between the title, and using words like Amon’s ‘retreat’ and ‘run away’ instead of something like ‘exit’…the paper had been most definitely written to make Amon appear to be like a polar bear dog, running away with their tail in between their legs.

Even though it may have been a failure on the Equalists end, they still had proved the fact that they could invade a large public event, that had society’s best security force protecting it.

He felt it odd that this was not mentioned anywhere, or at least anywhere that he had read. However he was broken out of his reading when he heard an unmistakable chattering come into the room.

“Pabu!” Bolin shouted in utter joy.

Sure enough, the newly entered fire ferret only held its head up and finally made eye contact with Bolin. Pabu then squeaked and scampered on over to Bolin, before jumping over Korra with ease and went right into Bolin’s awaiting arms.

“Where’d you come from buddy?” Bolin asked before another arrival moved through the door.

“Hi Asami!” Bolin welcomed her warmly, unsure of how last night went with his brother, or if it went through at all.

“Hi Bolin,” she smiled after momentarily recomposing herself from seeing the two together. “How are you feeling?”

He was about to respond when Korra started moving to get up. “I need to get going. Tenzin is probably freaking out that I have not checked in with him yet,” she told him quickly.

“I’ll leave the room to you two, don’t look, Bolin,” she told him as she went to get up and put on her clothing that was folded nicely on the visitor’s chair.

“I only got eyes on this guy,” he told Korra. He was too busy looking at his furry friend before giving Pabu another hug and continued to scratch the fire ferret behind the ears. He didn’t see Asami’s cheeks turn pink as Korra got out, unperturbed in front of another female before starting to put on her pants.

“Don’t worry Asami, all we did was sleep together!” Bolin joked, after hearing Korra say it was okay for him to look and he saw Asami’s blush.

“We literally only slept,” Korra laughed, trying to dissolve any false notions that Bolin was trying to make as she finished completely changing.

“We also kissed!” Bolin added with a smile.

“Yes, we also kissed,” Korra smiled right back as she turned to face him.

However, saying this aloud let Bolin see Asami’s reaction… Mako had told her.

“You know?” Bolin asked, in a softer voice.

“Yes,” Asami managed to respond before looking down at the ground.

“Know what?” Korra asked in confusion.

“She knows about…” Bolin paused. “That other kiss,” he told her as gently as possible.

“Oh,” Korra replied, before completely deflating. “Asami…I am so sorry,” Korra started but did not know how to go on.

“Asami, before you say anything…can we give you a little back story on how things got to be…how they are…or how they happened…can you just let us explain some things before judging what happened?” Bolin asked.

“I think that could be very helpful,” Asami replied.

Korra sat back down on Bolin’s bed before he sat up and moved next to Korra, with Pabu securely fastened around his shoulders. Asami took the visitor’s chair before the new couple explained the long and complicated story to her.

“Wow,” Asami had replied at the very end. “I really don’t know what to say…I don’t know what I could say…”

“I am so sorry, Asami. I was so stupid and irrational…I know that doesn’t help, but I don’t know what else to say…or do to make it up to you,” Korra apologized profusely.

“I don’t know either,” Asami replied.

The room then went into its worst awkward silence yet, within the last 24 hours.

“Korra could always kiss you, you know, to even out everything,” Bolin replied with what must have been the worst first thing that had ever come to his mind… and then out of his lips…before not thinking it over in his head… as he desperately tried to break the uneasy tension in the air.

Luckily, Asami had been immune to Bolin’s more than crass type of humor.

“Yes, Bolin. A kiss from Korra will solve it all and everything will become better because of it,” Asami replied sarcastically, with the perfect amount of seriousness in her expression to give the absurd idea humor.

“Okay,” Korra replied, not picking up on the fact that even though Asami replied in a serious expression, she was being completely sarcastic.

Before Bolin or Asami tried to let her know as much, they had been prevented from doing so. Bolin’s attempt to inform Korra failed due to shock. Asami’s attempt failed because her lips were too busy being locked with Korra’s.

Bolin was sure that he was in a dream. He was 100 percent positive that he would be waking up soon. He had too have been. But as the seconds passed he didn’t wake up. Instead he saw Asami eventually react back to Korra.

“Best…moment…ever,” whispered Bolin, causing both women to break apart. Asami’s face then became completely red, while Korra only had a small blush.

“I can die now, a happy man.”

“Bolin!” the two scolded him together at the same time.

“Hey, I dare any man not to feel the same way after seeing that mind blowing display of perfection,” he countered. He’d stop making that joke when they stopped giving him the opportunity to use it.

Bolin smiled when the two could not respond to his embarrassing compliment.

“And now we have all kissed each other. Well, besides me and Mako, because that’d be kind of like incest. And Asami, I would be happy to kiss you…but I just got involved with a wonderful girl and we are in a pretty serious and committed relationship…I’ll tell you all about it when she’s not around,” he smiled before Korra laughed and Asami breathed out a sigh before she too joined in on Korra’s laughter.

“Can we go out later and have a girl’s night? You can let all your annoyances out, on me… then we can let all our annoyances out about the set of brothers we are currently involved with?” Korra asked Asami, with hopeful eyes.

Asami just nodded her head before chuckling. “Of course we can, Korra,” Asami replied. “You’re paying though,” she countered with a smile.

“Deal!” Korra practically shouted before giving Asami a fierce hug which was easily returned.

“I really do have to get going,” Korra told them before giving Bolin a quick kiss. “I’ll talk with you both later,” she ended with an excited smile, obviously glad that things were heading in better directions.

“Wait,” Bolin told her quietly, before whispering in her ear. “I know we have company…but are you really going to leave me with such a meager kiss when we have waited so long to be able to send each other off properly?” he asked her, unsure of how she would react.

She just smiled before placing both her hands on his cheeks and leaned in, giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Needless to say… it left him in a daze of euphoria.

“Bye!” Korra ended before hustling out with a wave from Asami and a stupid look from Bolin, who was still on cloud 9 before he got back in bed.

“So,” Asami started. “As I was asking, before all that, how are you feeling?”

“Physically, fine with a little achiness,” Bolin answered. “Emotionally? Harder to explain. I feel like they overdid my involvement in last night’s fiasco but, on the other hand, I can’t seem to care because… well… because I still can’t believe that Korra has feelings for someone like me,” Bolin admitted as he watched Pabu pick over the leftovers of breakfast.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Bolin,” Asami told him. “You are quite the catch… and quite the catcher,” she joked and it was his turn to give her a look that stated her joke could be a ‘too soon’ type of a joke. However, he was impressed with her quick wit.

“Do go on,” Bolin replied with a smirk before padding the space next to him on the bed. He had a feeling that they were going to have a long chat and he figured the visitor’s chair wasn’t made for comfort. She obliged him and popped down next to him, on top of the covers, as she kicked off her designer boots.

“For instance, you have very good taste in picking out loyal friends,” she continued, referring to both Pabu, and his pro-bender friends.

“Ha!” Bolin laughed. “Thanks…both for the compliment and for bringing in Pabu. How’d he end up with you, might I ask?”

“I waited back at your apartment until late at night. Mako came back late and we talked about you, and the night…and then he told me…” she paused briefly before continuing. “I was naturally upset, especially because he didn’t tell me what you and Korra just told me.”

“In his defense, Korra and I didn’t find out about each other’s feelings until even later last night,” Bolin interjected, trying to give some help to his big bro.

“I figured as much,” she replied. “Still, I was pretty mad at him and had decided to leave back to my house. My dad was so furious when I got back so late,” she laughed.

“How come?” Bolin asked.

“Oh, because I am not his ‘little girl’ anymore. Last night, he told me to remain calm when the Equalists stormed our box, which I did…until you shouted out the second time and people started fighting back. I noticed that the Equalists looked to be nervous, seeing that innocent civilians were fighting back. So I took a gamble and defended ourselves. Years of training had finally paid off and I got to show my skills to my father, who was extremely upset with me. Even when I single handedly took down the Equalist cowards in our private box. I was mad at him too, so I took both of the Equalists’ gloves and joined the others in the crowd, giving one away before using the other to fight back,” she admitted.

Bolin knew he shouldn’t be surprised. However, Asami was continuing to show him just how great a person she was the more he got to know her.

“Anyway, we got in a big fight after everything. I was so angry about his cowardice that I completely ran out on him and looked for you or Korra and then found Mako outside. I told him I’d wait for him at your guys’ place while he went to the hospital to check on you and Korra…then, as you know, he came back… I wanted to remain so mad at him… especially when he asked me for a favor…” she told him and then paused as Pabu came down and laid out so he was laying on both Bolin and Asami.

“The caring jerk asked me to take Pabu, because he knew I would visit you in the morning, and it was clear to even me that Pabu was getting anxious from not seeing you… How can I be mad at a guy who asks stupid, caring, considerate favors from me?” she all but grumbled. 

“Easy,” Bolin replied. “You make him beg and grovel for as long as he will, and trust me, he can do this for a while. And then, right when he thinks there is no hope, you grudgingly forgive him.”

“Wow,” Asami reiterated. “And here I thought you would be trying to help your big brother.”

“I am helping him,” Bolin replied with a smile. “It will teach him a lesson about how lucky he is to have someone like you.”

“I am starting to think I picked the wrong brother,” Asami joked.

“Nah, you picked right,” Bolin countered. “I admit that I may want to see him mope around, just a little bit. He kissed my girlfriend after all… but so did you,” he ended on a sarcastic note.

“What happens in this hospital room, stays in this hospital room,” Asami warned him before they both burst out laughing and continued having great conversations. 

* * *

Bolin could not believe his luck.

Asami had decided to stay even later as they talked about what felt like everything and anything. She had even gotten them lunch. Bolin already knew his brother was a lucky guy, but did not really seem to grasp the full status of Mako’s luckiness until now.

First off, Asami was beautiful and was always looking her finest, which Bolin wouldn’t think would be an easy thing to do, every single day. Or, at least on everyday he had seen her…although, he did only seem to have seen her at matches, galas, when she stopped by their apartment… but then she would either always be coming from work or going to a business meeting.

Bolin guessed he had never seen her dressed down before because of this. She was also brilliant. He didn’t even want to get started on how she could way more than just ‘defend’ herself. Asami was also almost scientifically rational.

However, at the same time, she had more than enough fiery emotion to put even his brother to shame…or at the very least, keep him in his place, Bolin thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Bolin himself was lucky because she was turning into one of his best friends. His luck only increased by the kind words the newspaper wrote about him, even though some of what he read was a stretch in his opinion. To put the cherry on top, Bolin felt like he was on a whole new level with Korra.

Speaking of whom… She could probably not stop thinking about him, and had given him a call via the hospital phone. However, it was not…the best news they could have gotten, especially because it was freaking Korra out.

He had to calm her down and think fast. They were privy to have a warning that something was going to go down very shortly. An attack that was meant to hurt their personal lives. So again, Bolin slapped together a half-assed plan and made a bunch of calls. He then listened to the radio with Asami.

Sure enough, the news came on, although he was surprised to hear the first bit of news of the evening was that the Wolfbats had relinquished their win back to the Fire Ferrets. They also took a huge hit financially when they admitted to bribing judges.

If this info was found out it would take weeks, if not months to go through the battle of getting the win…that is, it would have been if the Wolfbats didn’t admit it till the very end. But Tahno and his crew did come forward, willingly, without persuasion. Maybe even they had a shot at redemption? Who really knew?

The thing Bolin tried to stay positive about was the fact that they all would be claimed winners. However, what came on next spoiled everything. News about Korra and him came on via one of the biggest news outlets.

They were announcing something big and were confident that that everyone would be interested. So much so that they invited other news reporters, from different agencies, to their newsroom, were the announcement would take place.

“Master Bolin, I have procured what you have requested,”

“Thank you!” Bolin replied as he received the package from Asami’s helper. “Asami, that guy is great!” Bolin laughed before taking out the clothing inside as they had continued to listen to the radio.

They had just made the announcement that a worker at the hospital had taken a photo of the two in bed together last night. The police were aware and gave them the heads up. Apparently, the photographer came up with a crafty plan to put mice in the healer’s lounge.

When there was a scream from said healer’s lounge, the two stationed guards went to check it out and were gone less than a moment. But that’s all the time the photographer needed before disappearing only to sell the photo to the press.

As the story was unfolding it was played to look like a way to introduce a sappy love story about a young couple…or something scandalous.

Either way, Bolin and Korra agreed that it felt like more of a cover story to get away from the attack on the stadium…The new couple were not about to let all those who fought get denied their credit. However, they had to proceed in such a way that bringing up the attack would not shine the light back on the Avatar and her friends.

Bolin thought he might have found a way to solve that, the only issue was he could not do this by himself. He was going to have to rely on his friends, but that somehow almost gave him a boost of confidence that they could make this work.

Well, there was also the issue that he could not seem to be able to change by himself. He was still too achy and was taking too long. That issue was fixed right away when he jokingly told Asami, not to tell Korra, but his modesty would not be offended in any way if she assisted him.

She just laughed and helped him change his clothes right away. He ended up wearing something very similar to what he usually wore in public, but this was more form fitting, it was new, and it looked very, very good, in Asami’s opinion.

Although, she did order it for him. The only input she got from Bolin was to make sure that it ‘showed him off more’, which was a funny passive aggressive response to what Korra had told him earlier. 

As he was finishing getting dressed, the live broadcast was happening. But Bolin did not care. Nor did Asami, who was looking him over and giving him some final minor adjustments.

“Ready?” she asked him with a supportive smile, after deeming him ready to go herself.

“Ready,” he replied with a smile before they made their way to the entrance of the hospital.

As the live transmission was playing on the radio, the main speaker had started asking everyone where they were going, after whispers between reporters could be heard. Meanwhile, every other news company on the radio was informing its viewers that the Avatar would be addressing the city, live, in front of the hospital to give her story on last night’s ‘incidents’.

* * *

When Bolin and Asami made it to the entrance leading outside they were met by Bolin’s brother.

“Hey Mako!” Bolin chimed. “Perfect timing bro.”

“Thanks, I came as fast as I could,” Mako replied with a smile. “Asami,” he nodded to her, feeling unsure of how to act around her.

“Mako,” Asami replied back, with little emotion. “Come with me, Bolin. Korra has just arrived.”

“Right,” Bolin said as he walked forward with her as she easily brushed past Mako like he wasn’t even there. He could see the confusion in Mako, who probably didn’t know whether to follow or stay back.

“Come along, Mako. It’s rude to keep the Avatar waiting,” she told him, and secretly gave Bolin a smile.

“Right,” Mako mimicked his brother.

“Oh and before we go out, you should know something,” Asami told him even though he was still facing her back. “I too have kissed Korra now, but don’t expect that to mean we are even. You still have a long ways to go before you can make things up to me, for what you did,” she told him like it was no big thing.

“Wha…What!?” Mako exclaimed, obviously second guessing whether he had just heard her correctly.

“Also bro,” Bolin added. “Korra and I are going out. We too kissed. And I slept with her,” Bolin admitted.

“What!?” Mako again repeated.

“They literally slept in the same bed, but that is the extent,” Asami laughed, sticking up for Korra.

“You’re ruining my fun, you know that?” Bolin asked, before holding the door leading to the outside open to her.

“I am aware. Teasing your brother is just too much fun to share,” she whispered, causing Bolin to laugh.

“Come on Mako, you might be in the polar bear doghouse, but you can at least be a gentleman to the girl you are trying to win back,” Bolin told him.

“I’ll hold the next door!” Mako practically shouted, darting forward past the two, in order to hold open the final door to the outside.

* * *

By the time Bolin, Asami, and Mako had made it out, a crowd had already gathered and a tech crew, that Tenzin had gotten for them, was finishing setting up audio. Tenzin himself was making his way over with Korra.

“Hi!” Bolin erupted in a huge smile as his eyes met Korra’s.

“Hi!” Korra responded eagerly, before she was unable to stop herself as she ran over to him. Even though he was still recovering, he had no issues catching her, in a tight embrace, as she flung herself to him. He even swung her around in a circle or two before putting her back down on her feet.

“You look great!” she exclaimed, further giving him a once over. “Although, this shows you off way too much for my liking,” she whispered to him.

“It might, but you alone have access to the ‘hidden treasure’ that lies underneath,” he whispered back to her.

He was met with her satisfied smile and a quick passionate kiss.

They were so oblivious to their surroundings that they did not hear multiple people, in the assembling audience, give the two a cheer. Obviously they were happy for the young couple. Bolin also noticed that Mako looked shocked.

Bolin wanted to talk with his big bro, but Asami must have taken a timeout from making Mako grovel and decided to fill the firebender in on Bolin’s and Korra’s relationship. They did not get to witness the audience’s reaction too much further, seeing as they were getting directed on where to go by the tech crew.

It was decided that Tenzin would start the meeting before introducing the two. Bolin was glad for this, but his hands still began to sweat a little. Thankfully, he got distracted when two pro-bender transport-mobiles came in before depositing, what seemed to be, all of Bolin’s pro-bender friends.

He was then informed by Tenzin that the meeting would start soon. He also got informed that an article on the new couple, that had the picture of them sleeping together in it, had been released in a ‘breaking news’ update edition of the paper, thanks to the major news channel that was broadcasting live.

Why their relationship was breaking news? Bolin, had no idea… well, besides increasing newspaper sales to people who were that interested in Korra and himself… but there had to be a bigger play here… and Bolin was going to figure out what that was.

In the meantime, he guessed there was nothing left to do but wait at this point. So he stayed patiently still for Tenzin to introduce him and Korra. Luckily Tenzin kept his intro short and before Bolin knew it, they were addressing the crowd, that only kept increasing with reporters and civilians.

“Hi everyone! I am Bolin of the Fire Ferrets. I welcome you all here today, to hear a little bit of news from me and the miraculous Avatar Korra,” he laid things on heavy.

“Thanks, Bolin of the Fire Ferrets,” Korra teased, giving him his own title.

They went on to explain that yes, they were a couple. This piece of news came with many cheers and even more questions from the press. Some questions were trying to get in extremely personal territory so Bolin decided to skip answering their question all together. He would reply and give them something to write, but it would be in their words…with his humorous influence.

“Yes, Korra and I slept together last night,” he admitted to shocks, gasps, and a slew of questions.

“And yes, it was nothing more than sleeping in the same bed,” Korra cut in, giving a sarcastic warning glare to Bolin.

“And we kissed!” Bolin added.

“And we kissed,” Korra confirmed with a smile.

“And it was awesome!” Bolin stated like a kid.

“It was pretty awesome,” Korra confessed.

“And I like Korra a lot,” Bolin smiled with a big goofy grin.

“I like him too,” Korra ended with a grin that was not as goofy, but it did give her the appearance that she was thinking about the moment fondly.

“Sorry if this is an overly mushy display folks. But we just became a couple last night, and we have liked each other for a quite a while…” Bolin apologized. “It looks like it had to take an attack by a terrorist organization to get us to this point though,” Bolin added, effectively switching topics.

The plan was going well so far, as various reporters jumped on the chance to get their views on what happened at the stadium the prior night.

“You know, we have to say. We are a little curious on how things got portrayed on last’s night attack,” Korra started. “To sum things up, it looked like Bolin here led everything and then I came in like his reinforcement,” Korra told them and got some shouts of agreement but others looked a little confused on where she was going with her statement.

“It just doesn’t make sense to us,” Bolin answered the unasked question. “It wasn’t us last night who came together to take on Amon and chi blockers on the dueling platform… That was due to my pro-bending friends!” Bolin exclaimed, pointing to the pro-benders, who were all in one spot, and gave a cheer to his shout-out.

“It was the fans who came for a night of entertainment and ended their night by coming together to fight off invading terrorists!” Bolin added, even louder before gesturing to the whole crowd, regardless of whether or not some of last night’s spectators were in the crowd. It got his message across as many, many more people cheered.

“I would feel ashamed if I didn’t mention two of my best friends as well,” Bolin continued. “Asami Sato here fended off against two attackers by herself, before confiscating their electrified gloves and fought the terrorists back with their own weapons, before giving the other glove to a fellow spectator who joined her in the counter-attack,” he revealed.

Even though Asami knew he was going to say this, her cheeks still tinged pink from the audience’s praise. Mako very hesitantly put his hand in her own, to support her… and she didn’t stop him.

“My own brother, and Fire Ferret teammate, came in to play next. He let me launch him…or I guess I had to force him, since he didn’t want to leave without me…anyhow, Mako fought off against four chi blockers, on top of the glass dome before ending the night by bringing in Amon’s Lieutenant, the second in command of the Equalists!” Bolin praised his brother, who also looked uncomfortable from the praise, before Asami squeezed his hand, giving him a brief smile.

“Everyone that participated last night did so in order to fight against those who want to impose their own ideals upon us. The Equalists claim to care about making everyone equal and yet they don’t care for anyone’s safety! Besides their own!” Bolin started, hoping that Amon would get this message.

“Still, even with all this help, I get recognized for coming in late,” Korra told them.

“And I get recognized for starting things… So, through this logic, the real person who started things should get the most recognition…and they have agreed to come here today to be recognized.” Bolin started before looking at Korra.

She nodded to him with a smile before joining their hands together.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Korra started.

“It is our pleasure to introduce you to…” Bolin began, before sharing one last smile with Korra.

“Pabu!” Bolin ended as Korra brought her hand up with his, creating a platform for the fire ferret to stand on before Pabu got raised up, standing on his hind legs, as the little guy looked out curiously to the audience. Many laughed, while some looked confused and some, including his pro-bender friends, cheered for the fire ferret.

“I know many of you may laugh, but this fire ferret made a swim across the water that he hates, and then climbed from ground level up to the arena floor, before secretly sneaking in to free me of my binds. Without Pabu, I would not have been able to stop Amon from brutally taking another piece of someone’s very essence of life. So tonight, I ask everyone to celebrate, Pabu. Celebrate the fire ferret that let me fight back. Celebrate what makes you fight back against tyranny," Bolin spoke honestly.

"Fight back with the Pabu that is in all of us. Fight back with the Pabu that is just waiting to escape its cage of complacency. We all have a Pabu who is willing to help us start the fight. All you have to do is look deep inside. I can guarantee that, with your own Pabu, you will not choose what is ‘easy’ but instead, you will do what is ‘right’. Last night showed that we do not live in a city that is separated by benders and nonbenders but… it showed that we live in a city that is currently separated between those who will fight for freedom and those who will fight for the power to rule over all,” Bolin proclaimed. “So please, come fight with us, under the leadership of Pabu, the fire ferret who enables us all to fight for our freedom!” Bolin ended.

As if on cue, Pabu picked this moment to raise his tiny paws into the air.

“For Freedom!” one audience membered shouted.

“For the power to fight back!” shouted another.

“For our own Pabu!” shouted yet another.

The pro-benders then hijacked the cheering before coming together to chant “Pabu! Pabu! Pabu!”

Their cheers were quickly followed by the whole crowd, while the little fire ferret continued to stand tall. Pabu was officially becoming the new face to fight against the faceless cowardly masked terrorists…and Bolin couldn’t be happier.

End of Chapter 7

AN: All hail... Pabuuuuu!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bolin woke up a tad bit groggily but was met by a very calming touch. He had grown to love waking up to that touch ever since they had made Pabu the leader of their unofficial group to keep Republic City safe. After the picture of him and Korra hit people’s homes, via the special newspaper update, the police had been able to raid the news company’s building due Bolin and Korra being in protective custody because of Amon’s threat.

Since the picture gave away the new couple’s location, Lin used this to grill the news agency for their source. She threatened them with a whole slew of charges, claiming the picture, that had been printed, could be seen as working with terrorists by giving away a witness’s current living location.

The charge itself was a little bogus… however, the news agency was aware that the charges would hold up, seeing that the citizens would easily side with their two saviors, or the savior couple, as some people had already called them. 

The photographer, and news agency, were persuaded by a wealthy corporate owner of Cabbage Corp. The same company that was also suppling the Equalists…or so they had thought.

The real truth came out after Lin had shut down the stadium, leaving Bolin and Mako essentially homeless. Asami had invited them to her house, claiming it probably had the best security. Especially against Equalists, since their defense was based on tech, as opposed to the White Lotus defenses.

Bolin and Mako shared a room while Korra more times than not slept over in Asami’s room. The place itself was amazing…however, some of the people living under the same roof were not.

Mako had overheard Mr. Sato on the phone with an Equalist member. Apparently, Mr. Sato told the Equalists that Cabbage Corp was officially taking the fall and that Future Industries was in the clear. Mako had then quietly went to Lin about what he had heard.

The Sato name was then subsequently dragged through the mud as the police searched all of Future Industries facilities. Upon hearing news of this, Asami had gotten extremely upset at Bolin’s brother.

Especially since the couple had just been starting to patch up their relationship. However, after a new source had come forward, the police had found a secret facility below the Sato’s mansion… Asami had no idea that it was there.

She was so shocked that she practically stood still when the police, Korra, and an insistent Bolin and Mako had gone to check the room out. They were surrounded by Mecha tanks the moment they arrived in the room.

They tried to fight the Equalist piloted robots off, but were being beaten until Bolin took a moment to use the ground below to stop the Mecha tanks in their tracks, literally.

The police metalbenders quickly followed as they managed to tip over the Mecha tanks. Even if there was no way to pierce or metalbend the pure metal machines, they could slow them down enough to stop them from attacking. They then joined forces and captured the Mecha Tanks in earth.

However, the chi blocking pilots had ejected themselves and started a fight with them. The fight had given an ejected Hiroshi Sato time to flee. However, he was stopped right before he could escape the room… by Asami herself.

Bolin still did not know how Asami was keeping it together. The look of pure emotional pain that had been on Asami’s face was hard to witness. A daughter, striking down the father that she had loved since she was a little girl. Seeing her father fall to the electrocution of her Equalist glove was nerve racking, to say the least.

Luckily, Mako had been there for her in any way that she needed. He would not allow her to apologize for her father. He told her he didn’t care what her father did and only cared for how she felt. Bolin even thought that his own humor was rubbing off on his big bro with what Mako had told Asami afterwards.

Mako had said that he would protect her from anything, just like a street rat protecting their precious cheese, making fun of how her own father had made the comparison of her boyfriend to vermin.

It was after the arrests and seizure of Equalist weapons that Asami was left with a mansion all to herself. Mako and Bolin promised her they would not be leaving her anytime soon. It was Korra who stated that the Fire Ferrets never abounded their own, no matter what.

Bolin added that they were more than just the Fire Ferrets, since so many had joined that unofficial cause. He proclaimed that the four best friends should be known as Team Avatar. In honor of Avatar Aang’s original crew of four.

Asami and Korra had become even closer after Bolin had made his statement. This led to Korra practically becoming Asami’s roommate… Although, like last night, the four young adults had come into a habit of swapping out roommates many of the nights.

The previous night had led Korra and Bolin to go out on a romantic date. The two were not supposed to be out too much, given that they were still under threat from Amon, but they left to give Mako and Asami a night to themselves.

Asami really did not like leaving the mansion, unless absolutely necessary, thanks to the shame her father had brought to the Sato name. So it was a win-win situation for Korra and Bolin. Date night for them had equaled a favor for two of their best friends.

Their night only progressed from their date, seeing that Korra saw no harm in ordering them Wide Island Iced Teas. Bolin had warned her of their potency, however, Korra brushed off his warning uncaringly.

She told him that if you could survive what they drank in the South, you could drink anything. However, that statement didn’t exactly ring true… at least in last night’s instance. Bolin smiled as he remembered the event… pretty well.

\-------Limes-------

“That’s as far as we are going?” Bolin had asked her, with a slightly intoxicated lisp.

“That’s how far I am letting you go,” Korra had replied before hiccupping and covering her mouth. She then burst out laughing, along with Bolin, before the two came back together in a drunken embrace.

Bolin was glad that the beds in the Sato mansion were so big. This meant that the two could laugh, giggle and fall down without having to worry about falling off the mattress. Part of the laughter was coming from the fact that although Korra had gotten Bolin’s shirt off well enough, he was having trouble with her own shirt, that had far too many buttons.

Korra and Bolin had already had some exploratory touching above clothes, but this was the first time Korra was allowing him to take her top off altogether. The first time he was allowed access to the ‘gals’ and all their naked glory. He almost ripped the shirt off all together from frustration. However, his patience was a virtue, especially when he finally got it off her.

He couldn’t help but stare at her exquisite chest region. One reason for the staring came from him being surprised by what he saw, to an extent. Korra was not wearing a bra… However, her chest was not unclothed either. Her chest mounds were supported via wrapping.

Korra had seemed to just realize what Bolin’s pause was from. “I am sorry. I wasn’t planning on things going this far. By this point I should have already gone shopping with Asami…however, with everything going on…” she started, obviously embarrassed that she was using a sarashi cloth to wrap her chest.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Bolin gasped, still entranced. “It is literally like you have gift wrapped a present for me. Christmas came early this year for Bolin,” Korra’s boyfriend had stated with a devilish smile.

Korra’s cheeks blushed before she was expecting his touch to start unwrapping the supportive cloth. However, he instead let his hands roam over her hills. He was content with playing with her until they both could not hold out.

Bolin ended up falling way short on how far he could last. However, he still had enough patience in his non-sober hands to unwrap the cloth slowly, savoring the moment, as he unwrapped his buried treasure. After the last bandage of cloth was removed, he again just stared before looking into her eyes and smiled.

Korra could not describe the feeling that was coursing through her. It was a mixture between excitement from his look while at the same time feeling slightly embarrassed…but she was also loving the feeling, no matter how indescribable it was.

She had become even more aroused as his fingers started to glide over her sides before roaming up her abdominals before reaching their final destination.

A lot of embracing followed afterwards before that turned into drunken mess of kissing, and giggles of nothing, following shortly after. Korra had then pinned and straddled him before having her own pleasure.

Her fingers raked over Bolin’s front as she slowly made their way up north. Subconsciously, Bolin was glad that his back was on the sheets and Korra only had access to his front, which he could explain as old bending injuries.

Luckily, he didn’t need to explain anything because Korra was either not noticing certain things, or just didn’t care. Either way, he didn’t really care. It would be too much of a romance killer. 

\------- End Limes -------

Their night had ended with them snuggling up in bed together. However, like prior times, he knew exactly how his hand had gotten to where it was, and he would not be removing it until she wanted him to.

However, when she had needed to go the bathroom in the morning, he tried to prevent her from doing so by pulling her back into him. He just didn’t want to let her go… It was a half-hearted attempt though, resulting in his arm being splayed over her side of the bed.

It left him sleeping on his belly as she playfully wiggled free of his embrace. Then Korra’s foot almost got twisted in the sheets before she yanked it free and made her way to the connected bathroom, with a laugh directed to his antics on getting her to stay in bed.

He was too tired to roll back on to his side, or even pull the sheets back up for more warmth. He wasn’t too tired to cover his back up though… he just completely forgot to.

It now made perfect sense why she had not come back into bed from her side, where she would usually await for him to pull her right back into his embrace. She had purposely gotten back in on his side so she could see his bare back. And he know knew where the overwhelming touch of care was coming from.

Her fingers tracing his… … … scars.

Any drowsiness had just left his brain and jumped right out a window. His heartbeat was starting to quicken. He tried to relax but could tell there was already a small invasion of tension running though his body.

“I can turn around, so you don’t have to see this mess,” Bolin stated, about to turn around, not caring how self-conscious he sounded.

“No,” Korra spoke. It was like a command, but her voice was so light and airy that it was hard to be taken as one.

So Bolin just stayed like he was. He couldn’t lie to himself and convince himself that her fingertips didn’t feel amazing on his skin.

“Can I try something?” she asked.

“Sure,” Bolin replied, unsure of what she wanted to ‘try’ seeing that he was still facing away from her. He heard a splash against a glass pitcher before he could hear her footsteps come back to the bed as she climbed on.

“This is going to feel a little cool,” she told him before he felt the same way that he had when she healed his shoulder after one of their games. However, what once felt like a squishy ball of water in her hands, now felt like tiny fluffy clouds connected to her fingertips.

Her fingers than floated over all his bruises from the ‘bad’ parts of his childhood. However, although the memories came up… it was almost as if her touch gave him such a great amount of pleasure that it defeated the negative emotions stemming from his memories of his past. 

“I don’t know what you are doing… but please don’t stop,” Bolin moaned into his pillow.

He was then treated to the beautiful noise of her laughter as she continued.

“You know, I am surprised you haven’t asked since you last saw,” Bolin told her in neither a positive nor a negative tone. 

“I didn’t want to…and still don’t… want to pressure you into something that you don’t want to talk about,” she replied after a brief pause in her heavenly massage.

“It’s really no biggie,” Bolin told her.

“Oh?” she asked. “Is that so?” she too replied in neither a positive nor negative tone.

“Yep,” he replied. He already knew they were way beyond the point in their relationship that stuff like this should not be kept in the dark. Especially since she already had a guess as to how he got them.

“We started off on the streets, because orphanages were no places for someone like me. Mako said I was too soft, but he still never left my side and did everything for me,” he told her, waiting for her to ask a question, but she just remained silent and continued her massage on his shoulders.

“We did small stuff to get by at first. You know, I unsuspectingly would steal a purse or wallet, take a little money, then I drop it and leave them to pick it up…or Mako sees it and returns it to the owner in hope for a reward,” Bolin admitted, waiting for Korra to call him a dirty thief and throw him out, but she stayed silent and kept up her work on his back.

“We got good at it… then a little too good. The gangs started recognizing our work. We got told to either give them a percentage or stop doing it all together…we were trying not to starve and just wanted to keep warm…” he told her as she briefly stopped before proceeding to move her fingers along the middle of his back.

“Then they told us that we had to stop altogether. Mako and I thought it was all over, but they offered us employment. All we had to do was deliver and pick up packages. It was supposed to be easy, right?” he asked her, not looking for an actual answer.

“Well then you have the deliveries that go wrong because another gang intercepted the package from us. Or we got sent back with a package that was not acceptable to them. Or we get there late…even though we sprinted the whole way…but no kid could run that fast and that long in that amount of time…” Bolin almost whispered.

“Mako and I by both got the ‘stick’ for when these things happened. Then they realized that they didn’t want to damage the good looking older brother too much in case they needed him for the future. However, they also realized that they could get Mako to perform at his best… through the ‘discipline’ of his little brother,” Bolin barely got out, holding back the moistness in his eyes.

He would not cry. He’d turn off his emotions, if that’s what it required. Even if it meant that he would lose out on the euphoria he was feeling from her touch. He then felt a drop of water hit his back, but it wasn’t due to Korra’s healing.

Her fingers had stopped moving as well. He didn’t want to turn around because he was quite certain he’d react the same way he would if he turned around to see Mako doing the exact same thing Korra was doing.

So, he just laid there, as the morning rays continued to flow into the room from a nearby window. He laid there until he felt the tear drops stop and the sniffles take their place. It was after he heard her sigh out that he dared to turn around to look at her somber face.

“Those monsters,” Korra spoke softly. She looked extremely sad. But then that sadness changed to hurt, and the hurt into anger. “I am the Avatar, savior to the people,” she paused. “But I really want to hurt the vile people who did this to you. What evil person could possibly do something awful to such a sweat boy?” she asked him rhetorically.

He just shrugged his shoulders before intertwining his fingers with her own and brushed off a stray tear with his free hand.

“I don’t know,” Bolin replied. “But I do know, as corny as this may sound, that I would gladly take it all again if it meant having this experience with you,” he told her sweetly.

“No,” Korra responded as her eyes began to collect with moisture again. “Don’t put me up so high on a pedestal that you… that you allow yourself to think that what happened to you is ‘okay’ because I came into your life. I am not that good, Bolin!” she told him as the tears made a second appearance.

Instead of replying, he just pulled her into him until he was hugging her tightly. She responded immediately by wrapping her legs around him before locking him in by her ankles, before a moment of silence passed.

“Yes, you are that good,” he whispered before she became undone and slowly began to weep into his bad shoulder.

“You can’t stop the way you make me feel and I can’t stop the way you make me feel,” he told her and she seemed to only cry harder at this, but somehow he felt like it was a good cry.

“I don’t even care if you don’t feel the same way. The feeling I get from being with you… it just makes all the bad stuff seem not as bad. I am not going to lie and say it completely erases it all… but it sure as heck helps,” he told as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Bolin just held her before she slowly made her way out of the protective nook between his shoulder and neck.

“The only thing I ever wanted to be was become was the Avatar…but now… I just want to always be in your life, around you,” she told him with a glistening smile.

“Don’t worry,” Bolin told her with his signature smile. “We’ll make an outstanding Avatar out of you yet,” he joked before she erupted in more tears, but they were of laughter.

She then kissed him, for his kind and humorous words, before they were once again shirtless, in a fit of laughter, and completely exhausted from a cardio workout on the bed…and the day had yet to even truly begin.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the preceding days, from when Bolin got the best massage of his life, Team Avatar had finally made their entrance into Republic City.

After hearing that Mr. Sato had gotten sprung out, while being transported from locations, the quartet had decided to do what Tarrlok and his new Chief of Police couldn’t. They were going to keep the streets safe from Equalists, or any other group looking to cause chaos in Republic City.

Lin had ‘retired’ after the raid on the Sato mansion, knowing that she needed to unofficially work from the cover of the shadows. However, her last order, and departing gift, was making Police Headquarters into a fortress, to stop any possible breakouts from jail. She also wanted to keep the Lieutenant there, giving him his own personal prison.

Tarrlok’s task force, and the police that served under them, had not taken Lin’s warning with much importance though.

In doing so, the police let one of the Equalists’ most important members escape imprisonment. The police had basically handed the Equalists’ back their most influential financer, their greatest mind, their biggest supplier and the creator of their armory… among many more titles. Mr. Sato was now right back to working with Amon and his crew. 

To combat the Equalists, Team Avatar was patrolling the streets via the Sato’s latest Satomobile. Asami, herself decided to fight back by building herself a combat suit.

It was similar to that of the Lieutenant’s suit, except that it had much more to offer than two electrified kali sticks… her own kali sticks could connect together to form an electrified bo staff.

She also had a sleeker version of an electrified glove, among many other sleeker pieces of equipment. Plus, her personally styled suit looked a thousand times better than anything the Equalists had. The dark reds of her suit, and the way she wore it, left a lasting impression of someone who was not to be trifled with. 

Asami got to test her new outfit out when they had chased after yet another Equalist that broke out when being transported.

Bolin and Korra had teamed with their use of earthbending, while Mako shot lightning from afar to stop the fleeing criminals. Asami drove perfectly and, at the same time, electrified any chi blocker that tried to catch a ride on their own means of transport.

Even, though Tarrlok had warned them not to intervene, they were now on their fourth night of patrol. Bolin also had a surprise in store for them. No matter how good the four of them were at patrolling, they could not be everywhere at once.

So Bolin came up with a surprise to stop this from becoming an issue. Asami was the only one to know about the surprise, seeing that he needed her help to make it a possibility.

However, he knew this was the perfect night to unleash his surprise when they heard there was a riot going on against the police via a police scanner that was equipped in their Satomobile.

Asami pushed it into high gear as they sped off to their destination.

However, when they arrived… they were very misinformed as to what they would see. Mako and Korra bolted out and ran to the commotion while Bolin and Asami stayed back a second to make a radio call or two.

Apparently, upon imposing a new curfew upon nonbenders, Tarrlok had also cut the power to whole neighborhoods, in order to enforce his authority. However, to Bolin, it just looked like a bully trying to get their way and push all the other kids around, just to show that he could.

Bolin didn’t hate much, but he did have a particular hatred towards bullies, no matter their shape or size.

So when Korra rushed out to confront Tarrlok and the Chief of Police, he made damn sure well that he was at her side. For all intent and purposes… He was her unofficial bodyguard and would protect her from all threats, no matter where those threats came from.

Korra had understandably been pretty upset when she saw all the families out on the streets, insisting that they’d go home once their power was put back on. Bolin was not much better, however, he let Korra use her role as the Avatar to talk with Tarrlok.

Bolin had guessed that the discussion did not go well because Tarrlok had given the order to “Arrest all the Equalists!” to his task force.

Luckily, Bolin’s surprise had come at that exact same time. Two giant mass transportation Satomobiles, along with more and more arriving reporters in different Satomobiles, had come in before depositing a whole new crew of Fire Ferrets.

“For Pabu!” the Fire Ferrets had shouted as about forty honorary Fire Ferrets all came running over, in the pro-bending uniforms of the Fire Ferrets, before they made a protective wall in front of the civilians.

His pro-bending friends had made it, many of whom had modified their uniforms to reflect their own team’s colors as well. Some did not have any team to put on beside the Fire Ferrets… because they were nonbenders.

Even though the non-bending Fire Ferrets had no added colors, they did have electrified bo staffs charging on power-backpacks, as well as having sleeker version’s of the Equalists’ gloves.

“Bolin?” Korra gasped. “What is this!?” she asked him, dumbfounded but still very appreciative of the help.

“It was supposed to be a surprise. Asami and I wanted to surprise you both. This is one of the reasons I wanted to distinguish the four of us as Team Avatar… The Fire Ferrets have kind of gone public, as you can see.”

“Good going bro!” Mako congratulated him. Mako went to go thank Asami as well but many things happened at once.

Tarrlok had given the order to arrest everyone. The police looked skeptical but still did as told, bending their metal barricades to attack the audience.

The Fire Ferrets countered and destroyed the barriers.

The councilman, in desperation, waterbent a rope out of water before sending it out to grab Asami by the wrist, calling her an Equalist traitor, just like her father.

Mako, Korra and Asami were all stunned at the attack, but Bolin wasted no time in striking right back.

He quickly earthbent a sharp spiked wall up from the ground, cutting through Tarrlok’s water rope in an instant.

“You’ll pay for that!” Tarrlok had roared at Bolin, clearly getting frustrated, especially when the press started taking more photos. 

“Not likely,” Bolin replied without a care as he focused on his next task.

He quickly pulled Korra into him before meeting with Mako and Asami. He then reversed earthbent so a small earth platform rose up before he used it to almost sail away from Tarrlok and his task force.

The earth platform acted like a small speedboat, and the ground was its water, letting them quickly make it all the way back to the crowd.

“Your reverse bending is so cool,” his girlfriend practically squeaked in delight. “You must teach me how to do this later,” Korra told him.

“I’ll sure try to,” Bolin laughed. “But first, let’s keep this crowd safe,” he smiled at her.

“You lead the ‘resistance’. I’ll be right by your side to protect you,” Korra smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her appreciatively before making eye contact with Mako and Asami, who both nodded at him to make one of his last minute speeches from the heart.

“Citizens of Republic City! We have come here on behalf of Team Avatar and the Fire Ferrets. We will always come to the people when we are needed to keep you free from tyranny! We, as pro-benders, will be there for you whether it be through entertainment, or by defending you from oppressive tyrants!” he told them, non-verbally calling out Tarrlok.

“However, as you can see. We are not just pro-benders, or even regular benders. We are nonbenders as well. We are everyone! We are not measured on what we can and cannot do. We are measured in our strive to maintain, justice, order, and freedom… for all!” Bolin roared, and in turn received shouts of unity.

“To the new Chief of Police and everyone else serving under his command. Please… I beg of you. Turn on the power and leave peacefully. To cause a fight now will only lead to this great city hurting as a whole. You can see for yourselves. There is no trouble here. People just want their lights on so they can see their children’s faces, before tucking them into their beds, and give them a kiss on the forehead. Parents want to be able to turn off the bedroom lights for their kids, who are the future generations of Republic City!” Bolin ended, even though he was slightly pandering to the image of an oppressive police force threatening the lifestyles of innocent children.

“You are not the leader of this city!” Tarrlok responded, obviously unaffected by Bolin’s words. “I am! And I order every officer to arrest these Equalist supporters! This is a direct command from your senior officer!” Tarrlok ordered, forcing the weary looking officers into moving forward.

The councilman could see their hesitation, so Tarrlok decided to lead the charge himself, by trying to freeze the first line of defense.

His decision to attack ultimately led to his downfall. Korra had negated his attack with her own, before the two talented waterbenders became locked in an intense battle.

The Chief of Police then decided to proceed with the commands given to him and struck with the remaining officers.

Asami then took charge of the first wave of non-bending Fire Ferrets, leading the counter assault while the remaining Fire Ferrets attacked from afar, many taking after Mako and fired lightning at the metal clad policeman.

Bolin had made a last minute decision and joined the first assault wave with Asami. His extra cardio training allowed for him to keep up with the quick acrobatic crew. He then earthbent a temporary earth wall, that took the impact of multiple incoming metal ropes, before the police quickly got rid of said wall.

However, the wall gave the assault team valuable seconds to come into close enough contact with the police officers, before the nonbenders were backed by other Fire Ferrets.

It was shortly after the initial attack that the task force became quickly subdued.

On the other end, Tarrlok and Korra were in such an intense battle that Tarrlok did not notice that his task force had been completely beaten. When he finally saw that damage during a lull in his waterbending duel, he simply lost it and started cursing.

During his temper tantrum, Team Avatar had regrouped to take down the tyrannical councilman.

“I will not lose to you children!” he roared before Bolin thought Tarrlok was going to attack them. However, no water ever came firing at them. What happened next was much worse.

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin could not move.

It was as if someone had taken control over their bodies. They were then thrown down on their knees and forced to bow to Tarrlok.

“Bloodbending!” a Fire Ferret shouted out.

“Get him! He can’t take us all!” another informed them.

“Resist!” yet another person roared out. The dams then broke as the whole remaining Fire Ferret crew, and the protesting crowd, charged in as one massive wave, with shouts of “Resist!” ringing throughout the massive wave of fighters.

Tarrlok was able to bloodbend the first few waves of Fire Ferrets. However, one nonbender managed to fasten Tarrlok's legs together via a pair of bolas that got launched before they too fell to bloodbending.

When Tarrlok’s legs got entangled in the cord and weights, he fell and was attacked by a series of flames, water streams, chunks of earth and thrown stones. Tarrlok remained impressive as he made a water blade to cut his binds before he dodged and intercepted the attacks.

However, he was caught off guard by the cameras. Knowing things were over for him, he quickly made his escape, commandeering a police mobile before driving away, just missing becoming captured.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning was a slew of news due to an emergency council meeting that needed to take place to pardon the Avatar, the Fire Ferrets, and the citizens who had gone without power. The council also reinstated Lin, giving her complete control to stop the Equalists and find Tarrlok through any means necessary.

The council also expressed their apologies and abolished the curfew law. At the same time, they threw Tarrlok to the metaphorical wolfbats. They told the press that Tarrlok was at fault for everything and was now tied with Amon for the most wanted person in Republic City.

However, even though Tarrlok escaped them, he could not escape Amon.

The Equalist leader had somehow captured Tarrlok and took away his bending in full view of an audience in a public clearing. Lin had responded with both her police officers and had hired the Fire Ferrets as well.

The metalbending police, and as much of the Fire Ferret crew that had arrived, on such short notice, had given chase to Amon on his followers. However, they escaped due to the entrance of Mecha Tanks and smoke canisters.

Even with the escape of the Equalists, they still had captured Tarrlok, who was literally no longer a threat. But they still kept him locked up tight, right next to Amon’s Lieutenant. In other good news, Fire Ferret communication was also being updated.

“You just about done?” Korra had asked Bolin after he put down the phone in their bedroom.

“Yep,” he replied with a stretch before putting on his dinner jacket. “Just got the base set so we should have a pretty good line of communication now.”

Bolin had been on the phone all day, coordinating with all the members of the Fire Ferrets, who had personal radios, that got delivered to them by Asami and Mako, while Korra had much needed practice with Tenzin. They had now completed a much faster way of notifying the other Fire Ferrets, in case of another attack. They also had their own radio frequency to share.

Bolin himself may know how to use the device, and he may have spoken with the others on how to use them as well, but he did not understand how it all actually worked.

Asami’s brilliant mind had taken care of getting the devices to actually work though… so he wasn’t about to try and figure out something that would only end up with him scratching his head in confusion.

Instead, he was going to allow himself to feel happy tonight. They were all going to be celebrating their new communications device’s victory via a fancy dinner at the Sato mansion. Korra had even let her hair down, having remembered Bolin had told her how nice she looked with it down.

He quickly added that he liked her hair in any way she kept it… which resulted in a peck on the cheek for him. She was also wearing a new bright blue sleeveless dress that Asami told her that she needed to have.

Korra loved it because it showed off her arms, it emphasized her womanly assets more, and she loved the blue color against her dark skin. It also didn’t hurt that Asami had paid the hefty price of the dress for her.

Bolin had loved the slits in the dress, that came up to her mid-thigh, revealing one her most exquisite features in his opinion. He was not really a leg kind of a guy, but Korra had changed his mind on that area.

He loved any chance he got to see her strong muscled legs, seeing that her usual baggy pants kept them pretty hidden. He would never tell her this though, he didn’t want her to think that he had some sort of weird leg fetish.

Plus, she already had a small issue with all of his compliments, but he was not going to stop them just because she felt like she didn’t deserve them.

“You are beautiful, have I told you that before?” he asked her before smiling at her through the reflection of her large mirror on her dresser.

He then snuck his hands around her waist, before giving her a tight embrace and kissed her right below her left ear. His advance on her made her weak at the knees before intaking a gasp of breath as he made his way to her exposed shoulder. He gave it his undivided attention as she tried to push away his attempts, even though her body was begging her not to.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” she was barely able to fight back. “But it… never… never... gets bo… borin… Bolin…” she whimpered, as he brushed her hair over her shoulder to get better access to the side of her neck and continued with his sexual ministrations.

“If you keep this up… well never make it down for dinner,” she pouted to him but made no move to stop his advances.

“I am alright with that,” he whispered back, before giving a light nibble, and Korra almost lost it.

“What about Asami? Do you really want to face her wrath?” she retorted.

That got him to stop right away and Korra relaxed, finally free from his constant stimulation. “Hmmm,” Bolin grumbled. “If my brother had any sense, he would keep her from coming down as well,” Bolin laughed to himself.

“I agree,” Korra chuckled, and at the same time, Bolin got a taste of his own medicine. Bolin knew that he was good with words… sometimes. But Korra could level him with just a phrase and turn him into putty at the same time.

The fact that Korra was comfortable enough to accept that Asami was an attractive young woman stirred about something fierce inside him… which in turn got him to try and restart his advances.

“No!” Korra scolded him lightly with a smile, like she would when she had trained Naga. “No more of that. We really need to head downstairs,” she told him as she checked the time.

“Spoilsport,” he pouted sarcastically to her.

“And yet you still ineffable me,” she replied with a smile.

“True,” he replied with his own smile before the two shared a quick kiss before heading down to one of the most exquisite meals of their lives. They always ate well at the mansion, but tonight was especially true.

They had pan fried cheese, which was flambeed before the flames were put out with lemon juice. The melty cheese was put on slices of sesame seed bread, as was the reaming delightful sauce from the pan.

Mako loved the flames from the flambe, while Asami was pleased with the presentation. Bolin and Korra just liked the fact that it tasted great.

“Wow, that was excellent,” Bolin complimented.

“I thought you might like it. Our chef…or…I guess my chef,” Asami corrected herself, before slightly faltering. Then a squeeze from Mako’s hand, on her own, gave her the boost she needed to regain her composure immediately.

“He has been all over the world, taking the best of what he’s eaten and put his own twist on the dishes. I was afraid that someone of his status would leave after everything that happened… but he has been keeping me full for the last 10 years… he told me the only way he is leaving is if I physically throw him out… he’s a larger man, so he is not going anywhere for a long time,” Asami laughed.

The whole room seemed to brighten when her happiness escaped her lips. With the dark cloud that her father had casted over the Sato name, Asami’s laughter wasn’t exactly completely uncommon, but her genuine laughter, like what had just transpired, was very rare.

Bolin was glad that she was slowly but surely coming back to her normal self and was even happier knowing that his brother was always there to help her.

“Anyhow, I thought you all would like the uniqueness of the flavors and textures… and I figured the pyrotechnics would be enjoyed by everyone, and not just by our two very own firebenders,” she smiled, before looking at Korra and then Mako.

“You got me there. I loved it,” Mako confirmed with his own smile.

“I loved it too,” Korra added. “The Air acolytes are great cooks, but this is really above and beyond. I would love to have a man dedicated to cooking me such great food like this,” she added with a smile. Bolin took note of this before the next course was brought in.

What came next was a giant seared sea scallop on top of a small bed of seaweed noodles.

“This is so great! It kind of reminds me of home. I feel like I could have a dozen of these,” Korra stated with enough enthusiasm to put a smile on Asami’s face.

“Ditto what Korra said,” Bolin added as he fell in love with the noodle dish which was, unfortunately for Narook, the best noodles he had ever had.

“I’m glad you like them, but make sure you save room. We have a couple courses to go,” Asami informed them as all three of her guest’s eyes lit up in anticipation.

The soup course came next, which was a small bowl of lobster bisque. Then came the salad course, which was topped elegantly with spiced grilled prawns. If that was not enough, the entrée came out next and was family style, instead of individually plated dishes.

It consisted of thick porterhouse steaks, with a perfect char on the outside, while the inside was a perfect pink. With it came roasted root vegetables, creamed spinach with bacon, and sautéed mushrooms, along with homemade steak gravy.

They all had to sip their wine patiently after their entrees were taken away as they waited for dessert to be served.

The break was needed by them all to make room in their stomachs for what came next. It also made time for them to chat more, seeing that they were finally not stuffing their faces with culinary delights.

And then the pièce de résistance arrived.

Bolin had never had a chocolate lava cake, nor anything that was put together so elegantly. From the dusting of powdered sugar on top of the tiny cake, to the scoop of ice cream sitting next to it. Then there was the fresh cut berries, displayed along the perimeter, which made the white serving plate pop with color. It all finished with a plentiful drizzle of hot chocolate sauce that flowed down the already immaculate scoop of ice cream.

To sum things up, dinner was amazing. The company and conversation was also an added perk, which left both couples overly content in their small little celebration.

Bolin also loved the fact that his three best friends seemed to be happier than they had ever been… at least, since all the craziness began. He could only hope that things would continue to go as well.

They ended up closing the night in laughter when the chef presented Bolin with a small to-go bowl of leftovers for Pabu, before both couples retired to their rooms for the remainder of their perfect nights.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Unfortunately, things in Republic City had taken a turn for the worse.

Amon had abducted the remaining members of the Council, besides Tenzin, who had evaded his own abduction. Immediately after the abductions, Republic City became under siege by multiple Equalist airships from multiple locations.

Luckily, Team Avatar had all been at Asami’s when they received word from Tenzin that he and Lin were barricading police headquarters in retaliation. Their police forces were being stretched out thin due to the various locations under attack, which was more than likely the plan.

First take out the leaders, then disband the protection provided by the police, and then take over completely.

However, Lin had made a tough call and responded by bringing police back to HQ and instead issued an immediate announcement for citizens to stay indoors. She knew Amon and his followers would not take innocent lives, or they would destroy their own uprising.

If innocent lives were spilled, everyone would turn against them. They were using the attack to simply damage the police forces, and she would not allow that to happen. She also called upon the honorary Fire Ferrets, who were also being dispersed to the police HQ to await further orders.

However, by the time Team Avatar arrived, speeding in Asami’s Satomobile, things may have already been too late. Even though the Equalists could not penetrate the defenses, they had cut the power and gassed the place, forcing the police outside.

The metal clad officers were no match for multiple tech tanks, equipped with giant magnet weaponry. They were captured and thrown into vehicles before driving off, right when Team Avatar arrived.

“Look!” Mako shouted. “Tenzin and Lin are still here!” he exclaimed. At least the Equalists weren’t getting everyone.

“Asami, any ideas on how to take those mech tanks out quickly?” Bolin asked.

She paused for a second before replying. “Bolin, try and get as much earthy crumbles formed with bending. Korra, you can use the water from the sewers to trap the earth bits before splashing them on the tech tanks. Once that it done, Mako, use your lightningbending to strike the earthy water, which should act like a conductor, and then the mecha tanks will hopefully all get fried.”

“Brilliant!” Korra complimented her.

“Thanks,” Asami replied with a smile.

“Pabu, stay here with Asami,” Bolin told his furry campion.

“Actually, Pabu will probably be safer with you, Bolin. I am going to go after those chi blocking bastards,” Asami told him with such ferocity that all three of the passengers were a little taken aback. Especially when Asami switched gears and they went speeding into battle.

Her plan worked beautifully and Asami herself was brilliant. She had battled with her electrified bo staff, before separating the two to use as electrified projectiles that hit both of her chi blocker targets.

She finished the rest off with hand-to-hand combat before electrocuting them with her glove. By the time they were finishing off the rest of the Equalists, the first initial crew of Fire Ferrets had arrived.

By the time Lin, Tenzin and the other uncaptured police forces had come back to, the remaining Fire Ferrets were arriving in. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Lin had thanked them, which was very out of character but they accepted the compliment even more so because of it. “I am hereby declaring that any member of the Fire Ferrets has officially been temporarily deputized. We will get you badges inside,” Lin had told them to cheers of the large group that would do anything to stop the city from getting taken over.

“Thank you kids for coming. A moment longer and I don’t know what would have happened,” Tenzin also stated in gratitude.

While the Fire Ferrets were being deputized with badges, Asami had coordinated an even better offensive with Lin. Lightningbenders helped keep the backup generators up and running as Tenzin airbent the remaining gas out of the building. While this was going on, Asami was instructing earth and metal benders to strategically place giant earth poles, reinforced with metal, around the perimeter, so that mecha tanks would not be able to come close to the building from any side. 

If any chi blockers tried to maneuver through, nonbender Fire Ferrets would be able to use their electrified bo staffs to electrify the whole ground and take out any incoming invaders. Asami almost transformed the surrounding perimeter to be like one giant electrified mine field.

Mako and Bolin helped build an anti-aerial defense system from atop of the roof. They set up both fire canons and crossbow catapults. The giant crossbows could launch earth arrows, with piercing metal tips, into any airship.

To make things even more secure, earthbenders created a surrounding moat that the waterbenders filled. They also turned hoses into weapons. The hoses would not only shoot out water for attacks from the ground, but they could also shoot metal shrapnel, contained in the water, at any airship. Lin’s fortress had officially been upgraded to a stronghold.

In even more good news, General Iroh was on his way with a fleet of battleships. Now all they had to do was wait to counter-attack, and the city would be there’s once more… or so they had thought.

“Ahhh, guys!” Mako exclaimed as they were all outside, admiring their newly fortified police HQ. “Tenzin!”

“Oh no!” Tenzin replied in utter fear, after seeing where Mako was pointing.

Two airships were heading to Air Temple Island.

“Saikon, I am heading out to protect the last airbending family. I am leaving you in charge,” Lin stated, to the surprise of Tenzin. However, Saikon was even more shocked.

“Yes ma’am!” the officer replied, clearly wanting to make up for his past screw up under the command of Tarrlok.

“Jackson, Saito, Arielle,” Bolin stated to the first team he had ever made friends with, in pro-bending. “Please take Pabu. You three are in command of the Ferrets until we get back. Can you do that for me?” Bolin asked.

“Roger that!”

“You got it!”

“Come here little buddy,” Jackson ended, before the ‘leader’ of the Fire Ferrets scampered down Bolin and scurried up onto the other earthbender’s shoulder.

“Oogi!” Tenzin called before he, Lin and Team Avatar all made their way onto the incoming sky bison and headed off to Air Temple Island as fast as they could.

* * *

Unfortunately, they were too late to stop a swarm of chi blockers from descending and invading the island. The White Lotus guards did everything they could, but they were fighting chi blocking with bending. The Equalists were too fast for them. They had been unable to prevent the invaders from getting past them. A handful of chi blockers were headed for Tenzin’s family home.

Then Bolin’s heart sank when he saw the kids come out. He had no doubt in their bending abilities, but they should not be fighting at such a young age… not like he and Mako had to. It did things to you at such a young age.

Luckily they were pretty close and just had to descend, but there were too many precious seconds were something could go wrong… too many seconds were children could get hurt… he was not going to let this happen.

Giving up your own safety was perfectly acceptable if you did so to save the younger generations.

“Lin, lower me, now! I am going to make sure I get there before those chi blocking bastards can reach a single hair on anyone of those kids,” he told her, but she looked perturbed. “Do it or I am jumping off…you know I am capable of doing so… When I give a hard pull, let go,” Bolin all but ordered.

Lin did not reply but instead metalbent wire around him before he gave a quick kiss to a surprised Korra, and whispered, “Ineffable,” before he jumped out.

It was almost like he was flying as he started to sink before he was quickly lowered down. He could hear the shouts from above, but Lin was not faltering in lowering him. She was trusting him and he would not make her regret it.

He soared through the air before making his way to his destination. He was too high for a normal landing, so he went with an abnormal landing. A part of himself asked if he was crazy while the other part of him said ‘no’ because he was asking himself if he was.

Bolin also knew that he could do this. It was almost like a gut feeling. So, with both hands, he gave a hard pull to the metal rope. 

He went falling down faster than he expected, but he was still ready. With all his concentration, he pushed his arms forward and reverse bent for all that he could. If this didn’t work…

But things did work, sort of.

His reverse earthbending was not as powerful when he was not connected with a piece of earth, but he did get pushed back enough to make more than enough of a buffer to cover his landing. A nice crater was made from where his hands pushed against the ground via earthbending.

He had officially temporarily levitated himself due to pushing against the ground… this was kind of astonishing. However, he didn’t have any time to congratulate himself though. He immediately had to eathbend some small walls to intercept a volley of electrified bolas.

“Korra’s boyfriend!” Ikki squealed with delight after the kids sent out their first air volleys that pushed back the Equalists, even though they were a good bit away.

“Hi kids!” Bolin greeted them, before charging at the Equalists. “Watch my back alright!?” he shouted over his shoulder sarcastically.

“You got it, Bolin! Mom’s in labor so we’ll stay back and protect our home from here,” Jinora informed him.

“Go get them Strong Man!” Meelo cheered.

Bolin just laughed to himself. “Strong Man… not bad,” he smiled before starting the last sprint to his destination.

“Listen up you chi blocking monsters! The second you attack the home of innocent children… there is no going back! Leave now! You will not be asked again!” he roared.

Bolin had more than a little anger towards the group of Equalists that were attacking such a peaceful place. The fact that Pema was in labor and the kids were left to defend only fueled his fury.

He noticed a few pause, and a couple falter off course, but the rest didn’t even flinch at his words.

“At least some of them have their humanity intact,” he whispered to himself before making a giant leap.

The moment his feet hit the ground was the moment his arms soared upwards. His biceps flexed as he earthbent two earth walls on either side of the incoming chi blockers.

Bolin followed that up by swooshing his arm together before the two walls crashed into each other at the center. All the Equalists had evaded but they were thrown off course, while others leaped in the air to evade.

Before they could make it back to their assault path, Bolin had already earthbent up a large chunk of rock and started smashing it to pieces with his fists. The pieces broke up and acted as shrapnel, knocking down many while a good portion still remained due to their evading acrobatics.

He could then feel a blast of wind and new that Oogi just dropped down. Knowing this, he went in for a direct assault, since the others could replace him as the defensive wall protecting the kids. With an earthbend from each arm, Bolin ran forward with two giant pieces of earth trailing behind him.

“Dodge this!” he again roared as his arms slammed inwards before his hands connected in a clap as the two giant pieces of earth merged into one chunk in front of him. He then drew back his arms before punching forward with all the strength he could muster.

The giant piece of floating earth immediately turned into a barrage of earth shrapnel, which fired forward in every direction. It hit most of the chi blockers, but none of the hits were lethal, so they again came to attack… But Bolin was ready.

He had observed that chi blockers won many of their battles by simply quickly evading long enough before getting direct access for physical contact that would incapacitate a bender. Many times a bender’s downfall would be due to… well, bending.

So Bolin changed things up. He fought them hand to hand. After all, he and Mako were in plenty of fights growing up and he was no stranger to a fist fight. Needless to say, the skinny chi blockers were more than surprised when the ‘Strong Man’ fought them with nothing but his bare hands.

Unfortunately, the chi blockers quickly reevaluated their attack and used their speed to dodge Bolin’s fists, after he had landed a couple gut-wrenching punches. He was growing tired though, so he temporary jumped back with reverse earthbending.

He then ducked down… so Asami could roll over his back before she engaged the chi blockers while Tenzin, Lin, Korra, and Mako took out any Equalists, that made a run for it, with their bending.

After the rest of the chi blockers were taken down, Korra had come running over to him. He braced himself, fully ready to catch her in an embrace.

“Owww,” Bolin grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

Apparently, Korra was a little upset with his drastic arrival on Air Temple Island. He then got even more confused when she finally did launch herself at him, before her arms latched around him. She then squeezed him tight.

“You stupid, heroic, jerk face,” she whispered to him, clearly upset.

“Sorry,” he replied softly as he started to lightly rub her back in comfort. “I couldn’t stop thinking of the possibility of the kids airbending, before being entangled in electrified bolas… and then them falling from the air…” he almost whispered to her at the end. “I couldn’t let that nightmare come true.”

Although she did not say anything, Bolin was pretty positive that she understood when she gave him a small squeeze. His radical choice to again jump down a far distance was not a new one, but he could still understand her worry.

After all, he worried enough about her and she didn’t have his crazy outlook on situations.

“I am very upset with you,” Korra grumbled. “But at the same time… I want to take you into my room and kiss you to pieces,” she admitted with a smile.

“Make up kisses are some of the best kisses,” Bolin tried to joke and was successful when Korra let out laugh. In another moment she slowly released her grip on him as the others finished rounding up the fallen chi blockers.

After Korra’s embrace, Tenzin rushed inside, quickly followed by the kids who had informed him that Pema was in labor. The remaining quartet and Lin stood outside to give the family some alone time.

They also helped the White Lotus guards take away the chi blockers before seeing that another two airships were headed their way.

“Where do they get all those damn ships!?” Bolin exclaimed in exasperation. It seemed like every time they put out a fire, a new one just appeared somewhere else.

“Come on inside,” Lin ordered, ignoring Bolin. “We need to inform them about the incoming threat and get them off to safety, no matter what.”

The four merely nodded before following her in.

* * *

They were met by a photo worthy moment when they entered the bedroom were Pema was currently residing. The looks that Tenzin and his family were giving little baby Rohan were precious.

He could also see Asami and Mako move closer together as they all observed the moment. The couple now shared the fact that their parents were no longer with them, or, at least, not really in Asami’s case. Bolin was glad that the two could provide support to each other.

“You alright?” Korra whispered to him as she took his hand in hers.

He just looked back at her in confusion before he saw what she was looking at him. He didn’t know when it happened, but at some point in time, silent tears had slowly run down his cheeks from viewing the family moment.

Bolin quickly, wiped them away, a tad bit embarrassed, before smiling and nodding back to Korra that he was fine. She responded to his reply with a gentle kiss to his cheek before snuggling up to him.

Bolin countered by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close, as they gave the family another couple of moments together.

* * *

Lin and Bolin were standing out front, fully prepared to greet the two new incoming airships. The White Lotus guards had long abandoned their posts, making Lin and Bolin the only two visible defenses from the invading Equalists and Air Temple Island.

“You ready kid?” Lin asked as the airship got prepared to shoot its grappling hook.

“I was born ready,” Bolin replied sarcastically.

Lin just sighed and rolled her eyes as the two got ready.

Just like last time, the Equalists came ziplining down the grappling wire after the airship’s grappling hook lunged into the earth in front of them.

“Now!” Lin shouted before the two earthbent a giant portion of earth up, with the grappling hook in the center, and sent it soaring away with more earhbending.

They quickly did the same thing to the other grappling hook, but sent it in the opposite direction. The zip-lining Equalists got taken on a wild ride as their destination kept changing. The grappling wires had moved like opposite hands on a clock and had just moved past 180 degrees before coming tangled together at about 270 degrees.

When the grappling wires connected and spiraled together, the chi blockers made the decision to jump off all together. They landed in the water below, while they still could. They were then swept up in a waterspout by Korra, who had been hiding underneath the water the whole time.

She then roughly deposited the Equalist onto solid land. That’s when Mako and Asami got out of their own hiding places only to knock the chi blockers out with their respective shocking attacks. While the two new airships were tangled in their own zip-line wire, Mako and Asami again joined forces.

They sent shocks up the zip-line wire of the third ship, from the first attack, via lightningbending and electrifed weaponry, causing the airship to falter and crash.

While this was going on, Tenzin and his family, along with the Acolytes and White Lotus guards, got out as they flew away on sky bison. With everyone, besides Lin and Team Avatar, having been evacuated off the islands safely, the second phase of their plan was under way.

The quartet and Lin all made their way to the last ship, that was still stalled and had the zip-line still attached. Bolin, Asami, Mako and Korra all held onto their respective zip-line handles tightly before Lin used metalbending to push them all upwards.

They then commandeered the airship, ejected the few Equlaists that were on the airship, and retracted the grappling hook/zip-line. They were glad to find that the zip-line could not be detached, thus making the other two airships unable to move effectively.

Asami piloted their own airship to fly just above the other two enemy airships, before they fired their own grappling hook into the top of one of the two remaining airships.

Lin then zip-lined down, and easily destroyed the airship’s roof, causing it to malfunction, before she zip-lined back up, and they did the same things to the other ship.

Needless to say, when Lin ziplined back up for the last time, she was justifiably exhausted. Luckily she got a moment to rest as the hijacked ship made its way back to Republic City, leaving three disabled Equalist airships in their wake.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Although police headquarters remained a stronghold, the city was still pretty much taken over by the Equalists.

After a failed assault on police headquarters, the Equalists had retreated and more or less left them alone, knowing the police and Fire Ferrets didn’t have the power to launch a successful counter-attack.

They were almost left in a stalemate seeing that the unstoppable force of the Equalists could not move the immovable object of the police’s stronghold.

To add to the security, the police may have lost many airships, but Lin calling back their forces let them retain three of said airships. The three airships, plus the one they commandeered, made great metaphorical watch towers above police headquarters.

Their own personal Equalist’s airship also served another purpose. It was officially rebranded Team Avatar’s Airship.

On the day that General Iroh was supposed to arrive with his forces, Team Avatar had gotten aboard their airship before Asami piloted it to meet the fleet. However, something had been very off. They were met by no other airships and could not see any mecha tanks either. It was almost like the Equalists abandoned the city.

“What is going on? Shouldn’t we be seeing an army of Equalist forces along the ports?” Bolin asked Asami in the spacious cockpit of their airship before looking over to Korra and Mako who mirrored his worry.

“We should,” Asami replied, clearly in thought as they were about meet the United Forces.

“General Iroh, this Asami Sato, of Republic City police force and Team Avatar. We have come to provide air support but cannot seem to see any enemy forces. Please halt your forces momentarily. This is starting to feel like a trap of my father’s doing,” she communicated over the radio.

“Roger that,” General Iroh replied after a moment. “We were getting the same feeling… Also, nice emblem,” the general laughed.

Bolin had modified the Equalist emblem on their ship with some black and red paint so it resembled the face of a fire ferret… he was pleased that the general got a laugh out of his work.

However, there was no more laughter after an explosion erupted from the water below one of the closet battleships.

“Underwater mines!” Asami shouted.

“All earth and water benders, deactivate the underwater bombs!” Iroh ordered.

“No! It will take too much time! Retreat away from them. And… hold on a second,” Asami paused.

“Can you hear that?” Mako asked.

“What is that noise?” Korra asked before General Iroh could be heard asking the same question to his crew.

The others could hear the noise and tried to see where it was coming from.

Asami then took a look through the airship scope and gasped when she found the cause of the noise.

“Incoming small high-speed air crafts!” she told the United Forces through the radio.

“We aren’t equipped to deal with that type of force!” General Iroh exclaimed in minor panic.

“Not yet you aren’t!” Asami replied with a devilish smirk. “Here’s the plan”

* * *

After divulging the plan, Team Avatar was soaring into the direction of a squadron of biplanes. Bolin had to admit, he liked Asami’s spirit in coming up with a plan that reminded him of his own.

He wouldn’t want to trade places with her father right now, even for all the noodles at Narook’s place. Hell hath no fury like a daughter who has been betrayed.

With that thought in mind, Bolin had finished unloading his earth disks on the roof of the airship, after having earthbent a slab of earth into a giant tub for his girlfriend. Korra, herself was letting a giant blob of water pour into the tub to use for later.

Mako was spending his time stretching.

“Times like these really make me wish I had a better grasp on how to fly via firebending,” Mako sighed.

“Well, after this, you can ask General Iroh for some pointers,” his brother replied with a smile, knowing that the grandson of Lord Zuko was extremely competent in that area.

“Yeah,” Mako laughed. “I’ll get right on that. I’m sure the general doesn’t have anything else to do.”

“Let’s keep it down on the chit chat ladies. The biplanes are on their way!” Korra warned with a smile.

“Yes ma’am!” the brothers replied with their own smiles as they got prepared to engage.

The noise from the airship’s frontal grappling cannon moving into place gave them the signal that things were about to begin.

“Here we go!” Bolin laughed, trying to calm his nerves. It was much different participating in someone else’s plan then it was to lead his own crazy plans.

However, his nerves vanished as the attack began. Asami started things by firing a giant net at the incoming biplanes via the frontal grappling cannon, effectively causing all the Equalists aircrafts to fly off course to dodge. 

It was exactly as Asami had predicted.

The biplanes were not interested in their incoming airship, their sights were set on the fleet of battleships. Because they did not care about the airship, Mako was able to fire his lightning at them, further pushing them off course.

Bolin was further down the way on the roof and added to the distraction by firing his earth disks at each side, further adding to the chaos.

Korra was even further away, toward the rear of the airship, and ended the distraction by waterbending her stored water into large ice shards that also led to the biplanes having to evade.

Their attack didn’t really damage any biplanes, but they did complete their task. They had thrown off the biplanes long enough that they barely had enough time to gather back into their assault path to bomb the ships.

However, instead of attacking a fleet damaged by water mines, they were attacking what appeared to be 10 ships trying to escape towards land. The battleships were in two horizontal rows of five. The Equalists didn’t care if they were retreating though, they still were going to carry out their orders and destroy the United Forces fleet.

So when they went to release their bombs, expecting an easy victory, they were beyond surprised with what awaited them…

290 attacks of bending were fired all at once. It was like a giant wall of fire, ice, and earth shrapnel. 90 canons fired high, while 2 waterbenders, per water plank, shot 120 batches of ice shards at once. Two earthbenders, per metal turret, hurtled 80 attacks of broken up giant earth disks.

Breaking the disks apart allowed for them to shoot buster shots. These buster shots caused more damage to the fragile bipalnes, since the buster shots had a wider attack range.

The biplanes could not dodge all the attacks at one time. They stood no chance at completing their mission. It was all over. Especially since the firebenders held their attacks as long as they could, due to their longer reload time. However, the waterbenders and earthbenders could keep attacking as long as they were supplied.

“Asami just stopped an ambush and completely turned the table on the Equalists,” Bolin gasped in utter astonishment. Things could have gone so wrong, but Team Avatar’s genius had turned the tides.

“Wait!?” Korra gasped. “What are those biplanes doing?”

“Oh no…” Mako gasped in terror.

Many of the attacked biplanes had no chance at attacking as they began to lose altitude. However, instead of ejecting from the falling biplanes… they crashed themselves into the ships, using their own lives to detonate their payloads.

* * *

Even though the good guys technically won the battle, the United Forces were quite broken from the kamikaze attacks and had to dock, repair and regroup before any invasion/liberation could happen.

Team Avatar had to regroup as well. The Equalists just moved things to an even higher level of commitment. Even Amon didn’t take life unnecessarily, even if he did take away people’s very essence away… especially with all the bending he took away from so many benders, when the Equalist took over the city.

Back to the point though, even Amon did not openly kill like that. What Team Avatar had witnessed disturbed their very psyche. They had done everything they could to help the United Forces get back safely.

However, that didn’t seem to be enough to cure them of the sickness in their stomachs. Whenever they thought of the biplanes crashing into the battleships… they felt completely nauseous.

This is why they had abandoned their comrades and went to end things themselves. This war could not escalate any further. Amon and the top brass of the Equalists needed to be taken out, and they needed to be taken out now.

“We’re almost there. Look sharp,” Asami told them as they sped down the road in their Satomobile.

After the attack, a member of their Fire Ferrets had reported to them that they may have a possible lead on where Amon was currently. The leader of the Equalists was possibly at a warehouse in a relative private location. The source was not 100 percent sure though, because his little sister had given him the information to relay to Team Avatar.

It didn’t matter though. They had to go after any lead that may ultimately stop the war.

Lady luck was on their side fortunately. After parking the Satomobile a good distance away, they infiltrated the outskirts of the complex. Upon further investigation, they had seen many Equalists quickly moving about, packing up trucks and carrying packages out for delivery.

After some of the trucks headed out, Amon finally came out of hiding and ordered more of his troops to move out.

The only thing between Team Avatar and stopping the war were a couple of Equalists and Amon himself. They would end things here and now. They had a powerful pyro, a genius warrior princess, a reverse earthbender, and the most attractive Avatar that ever lived… this was going to be a piece of cake for Bolin and his teammates. The bad guys didn’t stand a chance.

After the last battle, they were not going to let the Equalists get away with all the horrible deeds they had done. Bolin was also not over the fact that the Equalists would stoop so low as to attack Tenzin’s kids, and his pregnant wife for that matter. Bolin was now beyond angry as those memories resurfaced… Amon was going down… hard. 

“Get the rest loaded and head out. It won’t be too much longer before we launch the attack on the remnants of the fleet. Then we’ll launch the next surprise attack on the crazy oldman as well. We’ll make the whole family pay,” Amon told a chi blocker who wore two electrified gloves.

“Yes sir!” the chi blocker responded like a good little lap dog.

“We accomplish this, and you will rise to Lieutenant,” Amon told the chi blocker.

“Thank you sir. It is an honor serving under your command,” the Equalist peon bowed respectively before getting in a truck to leave with the others.

“Come on, now is the time to strike,” Korra told them before they moved out.

“I’ll take front,” Asami whispered as she led them forward, glove charged and bo staff in hand.

“I’ll back you up,” Bolin replied, having gotten used to being more up close and personal in a fight.

“I’ll take center” Korra replied. Her ability to bend the water, earth, and fire made her the most versatile asset in both long and short combat.

“Guess that leaves me to snipe out the stragglers,” Mako jested, causing the others to chuckle lightly.

They then became completely silent as they moved forward. They used the cover of giant metal cargo containers to hide their presence as they advanced on their targets. They reached their destination, took a breather, and got ready to attack.

With a quick ‘move in’ hand gesture from Asami, Bolin followed behind the beautiful genius like her own shadow. He could feel that Korra was doing much the same to him… and then it began.

“We’re under atta-” but that is all the chi blocker got to say before he was electrocuted by Asami’s bo staff. Two Equalists saw this and went to send their own alarm but got taken out by two chunks of flying earth.

A chi blocker tried to sacrifice themselves and tackle Asami, so someone else could take down the well-known nonbender. However, they did not anticipate Bolin’s reflexes. The earthbender moved as fast as possible before intercepting the chi blocker.

The chi blocking Equalist literally had the wind taken from them when Bolin quickly grabbed them by the throat, before slamming them down to the ground…hard. It may have been overkill, but in Bolin’s defense… he was justifiably angry at all the Equalists. They had done bad things to the city that he loved, and he was going to make them pay.

As was Asami who stopped a chi blocker who had almost launched an aerial attack on Bolin from atop a cargo container. They were quickly taken out by Asami’s bo staff. Before Bolin could thank her, three chi blockers came into view, all wielding electrified bolas.

Luckily two sets of flames had thrown the chi blocking trio into the metal walls of a container, knocking the enemies out.

No words or thanks needed to be said as Team Avatar reached the home stretch. They all sprinted forward, in a united formation, before moving past the last set of cargo containers.

However, seven chi blockers and Amon himself were waiting patiently for them, which disturbed Bolin.

“Miss Sato, Young Earthbender, the Protective Big Brother, and the Avatar… welcome,” Amon greeted them in a scary amount of evenness and little to no emotion.

“You’re going to pay for all that you and your sheep have done! You’re goals of equality are nothing short of irrational. You claim that everyone should be equal and yet you rule as their god and savior. You think of yourself as better than the rest. You were ‘hand chosen’ and given a special power, right? That right there is what makes you the biggest piece of hypocritical crap that ever came to be. The fire nation’s invasions were horrible, but at least they were honest about being ruthless tyrants. You… you’re just another bully who preys on the minds of the weak and steals from the gifted. I’d call you filth, but that’d be too much of an insult to the normal trash of our society!” Bolin roared. “You are an Unequalist!” he finished.

“I already warned you to watch your tongue boy. I’ll enjoy cutting it out, before cutting off your bending,” Amon replied coolly.

“Don’t get mad that my bro was speaking the truth,” Mako retaliated.

“Bolin’s right. You are an Unequalists!” Korra exclaimed. Bolin was glad to hear these words and even more glad to see that Amon was almost trembling with anger because of it.

“I’d say he is even worse than an Unequalist, but I have no care for titles right now… I only care about taking this hypocrite down!” Asami roared, and Bolin didn’t know whether to be scared or attracted to her fury.

“Well then,” Amon responded, trying to regain his composure. “If all you children feel that strongly, why don’t you come and get me?” he laughed. “If you can…”

And just like that, the seven chi blockers engaged, all launching electrified bolas.

“Coward!” Bolin roared, raising his arms before he stomped on the ground as his muscles flexed. Not only did he raise a wall to intercept the bolas, but he also grew the wall to encircle the Equalists. When he felt the impact of the bolas he dropped the wall in front of him slightly.

This startled the now visible chi blockers, before they were met by the flames of Mako. As they dodged, Korra used her emergency stash of water to dampen the ground the Equalists were standing on before Asami ran forward and stuck the wet ground with her electrified bo staff.

It was over in matter of seconds. The Equalists got electrocuted before hitting the ground hard…they weren’t going to get up any time in the near future. However, Amon had evaded the electrified ground by making an inhuman leap that any acrobat would be impressed with. He then landed on the top of the back part of Bolin’s earth wall.

“What the hell are you?” Asami gasped.

“I am the bringer of Equality and the ender of all those who think their special just because they were born with gifts while others are left with nothing. I am the end of Team Avatar,” Amon replied.

“You’re just a hack who thinks too highly of himself!” Bolin shouted before stomping down on the ground, causing the earth wall to fall and Amon to jump back.

“You have another thing coming if you really think you can take the four of us on!” Mako shouted, in a fighting stance.

“If you are the ender, come and get us… if you can!” Korra ended as Team Avatar braced for the final fight to begin.

“So be it,” Amon replied without expression before he raised his hands and clenched his fists.

Bolin had never seen this chi blocking stance before… and then he felt it. He had only experienced this feeling once before… bloodbending.

“What are you-”

“How are you-”

“This can’t be happ-”

“Who are you?”

The quartet grunted out before their limbs began to stretch out to excruciating levels of pain. It was like bending a finger back too much… but the feeling was coursing through their whole entire bodies. It was like they were overly exerting their muscles, that were being forced to carry the heaviest weights in existence.

To top it off, they had no control of their bodies… at all. They did their best not to cry out in pain…but it was impossible.

“I was planning to do this last, in public, but you four have become too much of a thorn in my side,” Amon told them before walking forward.

In the next moment, Korra went soaring forward before landing on the ground in front of Amon. She was kneeling and her arms were behind her back. She tried to fight back but it was no use.

“No!” Bolin managed to sputter out and tried to break free but it again was no use. He only managed to slightly shake, in an even higher amount of excruciating pain.

“Ah, ah, ah, Young Earthbender. Wait your turn. Your brother is next. Watch now as I take your lover’s very essence away… say goodbye to the Avatar…forever!” Amon shouted before his thumb hit Korra’s temple.

When she fell, something inside Bolin broke. Her eyes shutting closed brought out something in him. It brought forth a monster. A monster that was hungry for pain. It didn’t matter whose pain it ate. It just wanted to be fed to quench its gluttonous appetite…and Bolin was about to feed it a buffet.

“Aughhhhhhh!” Bolin roared from his frozen bloodbent state as he squirmed in a whole new state of agony. Even Amon took a step back before rebending him but Bolin pushed back. Every fiber of his body was on fire. Every muscle he was trying to move felt like it was shredding apart, especially his shoulder that he had injured a while back…

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Bolin roared with such an incredible force that the arm of his injured shoulder began to move.

“Impossible…” Amon gasped.

“Die!” Bolin cried out in one last shout before he heard felt a ‘pop’ in his shoulder and the overabundant amount of pain became numbing. He was unaware that his good arm even moved, let alone earthbent. He thought the movement would be just enough to fire off a small rock.

Instead, a giant earthwall came springing up before it smashed into Amon, lifting the leader of the Equalists off his feet and soaring through a window of the warehouse a great distanced away.

Bolin then collapsed before his vision became blurred by the uncontrollable tears that ran down his face. He had been trained by Mako to hold back his tears at an early age. But sometimes, when the body was in so much pain, tears could no longer be controlled, no matter how good someone was at holding them back.

“Get Korra,” Mako shouted to Asami who replied in the affirmative. “I’ll try and get Bo, but he is a heavy.”

“Not cool to make fun of my weight, especially when a guy’s shoulder is popping out,” Bolin replied in sarcastic voice that was blurred by his tears of pain.

“Oh my-” Mako gasped. Bolin had never heard his brother make that voice before. “Hold on, Bo. I am getting you out of here, no matter what. Everything’s going to be alright.”

Bolin was in too much pain, and too tired, to even sarcastically call his brother a liar… he already knew they lost everything.

This however still did not stop him from trying to get up and walk with Mako’s assistance. He knew that his muscular body was too much to carry for even a guy as strong as Mako, especially with him having a dislocated shoulder.

“Hold on bro. Just a little further,” Mako told him in what he felt was the thousandth time. He did not really know how many times it was though. Time was getting distorted in his brain and the only thing that he could concentrate was keeping one foot in front of the other.

After an eternity, they had made their way to their Satomobile. Mako tried to be as gentle as possible with getting Bolin in back, but the earthbender was so heavy that he fell too hard against the back padding and yelped out in pain from his shoulder.

To make things worse, Korra had just woken up next to him. When did she get there?

“Asami, drive!” Mako shouted in desperation like that of which Bolin had never heard before.

“Alright, but hold on if you are going to be sitting like that the whole way!” Asami replied before zooming away.

Bolin let out another cry due to the pain of his shoulder, and the after effects of struggling against bloodbending. He could feel that Mako was trying to brace Bolin into his seat, to keep from moving too much.

“Pain now, or pain later?” Mako whispered.

“Pain now,” Bolin whispered back, as much as he wanted to be free of any more pain, he knew it was inevitable.

“Korra, if you can, hold down on his good side with all of your strength,” Mako told her.

“Why?” she asked, in both a dazed and sad state.

“You don’t want to know…but I am sure you’ll find out after this,” Mako told her with dread. He then took off his red scarf and bundled it up.

“Bite down” Mako told him before Bolin complied.

“Got him,” Korra added weakly as he felt her weight brace him.

“Asami, do you have any sedatives in here?” Mako asked.

“Sorry,” Asami replied in an upset voice.

“Alright then… On the count of three,” Mako told Bolin. “1…” he started before he skipped ‘2’ and ‘3’ before popping Bolin’s shoulder back in.

“Aughhhhh!” Bolin screamed into the cloth as the joint went back in place.

Bolin knew it needed to happen… but that still did not stop the pain from increasing in his already hurt state. 

Nor did it stop Bolin from whimpering when his big bro slowly took out his red scarf, before Mako took off his own shirt to make Bolin a sling. The depressed looking firebender then carefully moved into the front seat to give Bolin some leg room.

“Bolin?” Korra whispered after his head slid down onto her shoulder as a new set of painful tears came trailing down his cheeks.

“I am sorry… I am so sorry!” he sobbed into her shoulder before her arms carefully went around him and his world sort of fuzzed out in the protection of her arms… as a defeated Team Avatar continued to drive away.

End of Chapter 12...

AN: Don't think I have to say this but Do not! Do not! Everrrr! try to pop in a dislocated shoulder. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Depression was a funny thing. It was just a word. It had a definition. A standard definition of what it was. It was related to sadness. And yet, it affected everyone differently. There were different levels and those levels could also be affected by various variables. Different events, experiences and again, most importantly, different people could affect just how powerful depression could become. 

For Mako, it resulted in using police headquarters training room to let out aggression.

For Asami, it was burying her mind in countering anything her father could come up with to win the war.

For Korra, it resulted in the loss of joy she always seemed to have in her.

For Bolin… well, that was a complicated answer. Before depression got to him, due to what happened to his ineffabler, he was visited by three other emotions. There was denial that Korra had actually lost her ability to bend. Then came anger. His anger at the Equalists, his anger at Amon, and most importantly, the anger at himself.

Bolin had trained and trained. He had made a promise to himself. He did everything in his power… and yet he could still not protect her. He would do anything to trade places with her… and that’s when bargaining showed its ugly face.

After that was when depression finally settled its way in. However, as much as he was hurting… he knew Korra was hurting more. So he did what he was taught. He sucked it up and was going to turn off his emotions. But then he decided that instead of shutting things down, he’d turn them up.

He would devour his own depression. He would take away Korra’s depression as well as Asami’s and Mako’s. He would endure. He would accept what happened and drink their pain in.

What happened, happened, and he would draw deep down inside himself and pour out so much positivity that the others could share in it and there would be enough to go around.

However, it had to start with her. He loved his brother and he loved Asami. However, Korra… she was ineffable.

She had brought so much joy to him, whether it be through laughing at his awful jokes, supporting him after he made rather controversial decisions, or just sharing her thoughts with him and listening to him when he shared his own. Even her smile, her hugs, or even just her very presence made him gravitate to her.

He would do anything is his power to get that joy back to her. No, that wasn’t true. His ‘power’ had limits. There was no limit to what he would do bring her back, to show her that the fight was still worth fighting.

He’d show her that Korra was worth fighting for. Screw the Avatar, all Bolin wanted was Korra. He would do his best to show her that tonight.

He figured, when things got to the lowest point possible, there was nowhere else to go but up. So he started where they had started. On a date… sort of. Besides police headquarters, Asami’s mansion was possibly the safest place for them, with all the Anti-Equalist defenses Asami had installed.

Not only was Bolin grateful for that, but Asami had also helped him set up his date night with Korra. Little did Asami know that Bolin had helped his brother set up a surprise date night for Asami as well.

However, being stuck indoors made them have to get creative. Bolin had decided to have a dress down dinner in his/their room. He had spent some time with the Sato family’s chef before he was able to perfect a meal that he thought would be good enough for Korra.

However, making it, packing it up to stay warm, and taking it back to his room to set up had caused him to be late. Luckily Pabu’s reassuring chatter calmed him some before he managed to get in a quick shower before changing in pajama bottoms, a singlet undershirt, and a comfy long sleeved shirt.

Luckily Korra seemed to be running behind as well… unless she had decided not to come…

However, any doubt quickly vanished when Bolin heard the knock from his door before he practically sprinted to get it, after having lit some candles to set the mood. He did a quick straightening of his shirt, and pushing back of his hair, before he opened the door for her.

“Welcome to Pabu’s, I will be your waiter, chef, and barkeep for the night. Name’s Bolin, come on in and make yourself at home, Miss Korra,” Bolin greeted her in what he hoped to be a funny posh voice.

From her laugh and smile, he had so far succeeded. “Why thank you, Mr. Bolin,” Korra replied before Pabu himself scampered out the door.

“And the owner has left the building,” Bolin joked, happy that his furry friend knew that they could use some privacy.

“Did you teach him that?” Korra asked with a curious expression.

“Nope. I think he figures he can have a parent-free playdate with Naga,” Bolin replied sarcastically, receiving a genuine laugh from Korra, before he motioned her forward.

Doing this allowed him to take full advantage of her beauty from behind. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dark blue silky robe, which just barely showed off the start of her strong legs. The same legs that he had become so found of.

“Bolin!” Korra exclaimed, after seeing the candle lit dinner with a food trolley, a small table, a small vase of the blue flowers she liked, two chairs, tablecloth and everything else that went along with a fancy dinner date.

“You didn’t have to do all this!” she protested with a small smile.

“Yes I did,” he laughed. “Don’t think of this as something for you… as much as you should think of this as something I am trying to do to show you just how much you mean to me. Also, know that dinner actually took the longest part to set up because it took me a while to learn how to make some of it. Even with the expert instruction from the Sato family’s chef,” Bolin admitted.

“You cooked for me!?” Korra responded, a little blown away.

“Of course. I took notice when you mentioned wanting someone to cook for you. Sorry it took so long for me to set this up,” he answered.

Mako and Bolin could both cook for themselves, given their upbringing, but they never had access to anything other than what was the cheapest. Tonight would be a test to see if he was up to Korra’s standards.

“You are too good to me,” Korra told him, but it was with a smile, so Bolin accepted the compliment.

He was about to ask her if she’d like something to drink when she started to undo the belt of her robe. He figured she also was wearing pajama bottoms and a top underneath… he was mistaken.

What stood before him was nothing short of breath taking. She was wearing what only could be described as a light blue nightgown with two high slits. It was sleeveless and showed off her bare shoulders since the two straps connected at the neck. It ran down to her knees, while the slits road up to slightly below her waist.

He was stopped speechless right in the middle of asking her if she wanted that drink. He was not exactly frozen in place, but his mind was pretty busy not being able to come up with a compliment. How could he express himself without him sounding overly lustful? Bolin could not even be a gentleman around her. His eyes could not stop staring at her legs.

“You don’t like it, do you?” Korra frowned when she misinterpreted his attempt to look away as him not having interest. “I told Asami it showed off my legs too much. She begged to differ. I should have picked something different. I should have worn something that covered these tree trunks up better,” she fake smiled.

“Are you crazy?” Bolin asked her but she didn’t seem to get that he was joking. Did she not like her legs? She called them ‘tree trunks’ but surely she knew that he loved every part of her, right?

“Korra, I am doing my best to not ogle your legs. I am not a leg kind guy, and yet I can’t stop staring at yours. They’re magnificent, just like every part of you,” he told her sincerely.

“Really?” she asked bashfully.

“Really,” he told her, walking up to her before giving her the most passionate kiss he could muster. He then slowly pushed her back into the bedroom wall, placing his hand behind her back to make sure he didn’t push her back too much. He then used his free hand to make its way down her waist, across her ample rear, and finally hooked his finger around her upper thigh before lifting it up. He basked in the feeling before he deepened the kiss and pressed into her. He was rewarded with a beautiful moan that escaped her lips.

He really wanted to take things further, and she seemed willing, but unfortunately he was doing this to make a point. As much as he hated it, he slowly ended the embrace.

“You know that joke of mine you hate so much?” he asked her, referring to signature line of dying happy.

“Yes,” she breathed heavily against his neck.

“This moment, right now,” he replied with heated breath.

“Let’s skip dinner,” Korra whispered seductively.

“No way,” Bolin laughed. “I put way too much effort into the food.”

“Fine. But don’t expect me to not pay you back for that compliment,” she all but purred before he finally brought her still raised leg down slowly.

“I’ll be waiting for it,” he replied before taking her hand and leading her to her seat. He then pulled out her chair for her before pushing her in as the presentation began.

“To make sure you keep your promise, I’ll give you a sneak peek at your treasure,” he smirked as he relieved himself of his long sleeve shirt, purposely letting his under shirt ride up to expose his abdominal region, that he knew Korra loved.

“That is nice, but take off the undershirt too,” she joked but he still did as told.

It was now Korra’s turn to stare.

“Put it back on!” she laughed genuinely. “I didn’t think you would go through with that so quickly… Now I am way too distracted… and I really want to start eating the dinner you made. I am starving,” Korra complained.

“Yes dear,” Bolin joked before putting the singlet top back on. “I am glad you are hungry, because I made a fair amount of food,” he replied with a smirk.

After getting her drink, he presented her with a small seaweed salad with a homemade ginger dressing.

That was followed by a small cup of miso soup with soba, julienned zucchini, thinly sliced shiitake mushrooms, green onions, roasted nori seaweed, and a small plate of fried tofu cubes.

The first part of entrée consisted of shrimp steamed buns with a soy sauce and hot oil dipping sauce. The other part was make-your-own crispy pork belly lettuce wraps with pickled: carrots, red onion, and daikon, as well as fresh sliced avocado, jalapeno, and a homemade peanut sauce.

Like their fancy dinner, they had to sip on weaker versions of Wide Island Iced teas, to pass time and make room for dessert. Some of the time passed with Korra praising his culinary skills.

The other part consisted of more drinking, which led to fascinating conversations. They were also enjoying being relaxed even more than normal. They both greatly liked being in their comfy clothes as conversation flowed freely between the young couple.

When the conversation lulled, and their stomachs’ appetites grew back slightly, Bolin took out dessert from the room’s cooler. He had made mini red velvet cheesecakes, topped tableside, with whipping cream made on the spot.

“Why do you pamper me so?” Korra asked jokingly as she moaned into her last bite of her mini cake.

“Because you deserve it,” he replied quickly. Unfortunately, he saw that her smile at his compliment wasn’t completely sincere.

She still had some issues with accepting what she no doubt thought was a complete failure of her role in life. But who could blame her? Everyone was sympathetic, but they lost so much hope when it was made public that she had lost her bending via a special broadcast from Amon himself.

Bolin wanted to respond by outing Amon as a waterbeder, but there was no proof besides Team Avatar first-hand experience. Lin told them that they needed to keep the information as a trump card for later use.

Right now they were hurting too much and revealing the knowledge of Amon’s bending would not be believed by enough people. Bolin had grudgingly agreed with her. They were hurting too much at the moment. They needed to use the invaluable information when they had the upper hand.

Even with all the resistance from the police, the United Forces, the Fire Ferrets, and the anti-equalist population… people could not stop their hope of a brighter future become destabilized when the ‘hero’ of society lost her strength. Only the other members of Team Avatar knew that Korra’s strength was still there.

Bolin would make sure that Korra saw this tonight, or he would go down fighting to get her to believe as well.

He had one more plan to still execute, but he was worried that she would just laugh at him. He was worried that she would reject it. He was scared that she’d reject him. His nerves were starting to fry as they went into the bathroom to start getting ready for bed, like they had done many times before.

However, this was like no other ‘sleepover’ they had ever had. When they finally made it to their shared bed, and Korra sat down on the mattress, he knew there was no longer anytime left to push things back.

It was now or never. So with a quick intake of breath, he initiated something that could quite possibly have her run away from him faster than Pabu running away from the airbender kids.

“To end date night,” Bolin started, still trying to calm his nerves and proceed without stumbling over his words, “I got you a present… and I hope you’ll accept it.”

“Bolin! This was the best present ever; you really do not need to do another thing. It will be too much. I really don’t deserve all this kindness… especially after I…” she paused, unable to go on.

“And that’s the thing. You do deserve it. I don’t care who is relying on the Avatar. I do not care if there is not another person who will ever be able to bend all four elements,” he admitted to her as she looked at him in shock.

“I just care about this girl named Korra. I am madly ineffable with her, and her inner power, yet she doesn’t seem to understand that, no matter how hard I try to show her. So here goes one final attempt,” he finally finished before reaching under the bed.

He then pulled out and presented her with a gift wrapped box, about the size of Pabu curled up.

“Ooof,” Korra gasped, being broken out of her shock from his caring words after she accepted the gift. “It’s heavy,” she stated with curiosity before ripping up off the decorative paper.

Bolin let out a minor sigh of relief that she accepted it, and he could not help but smile. Korra looked like an excited child unwrapping their birthday gift. But when she actually found out what was inside, she got confused.

“A rock?” she asked. “Is this some sort of earthbender thing or tradition?”

“Nope and it is not just a rock…it’s your rock,” he told her, but she still looked confused.

“I am the rock,” he added. “Or, I should say, I represent this rock,” he tried to clarify, but she got even more confused.

“I was going to ask your permission to be your rock, but then that would give you a choice… and you don’t have one,” he told her as her confusion led to shock.

Her look was too much for him though. He had to finish what his gift to her meant. Then she would either accept it or he’d be cast out of her life. Those were the only two options in his mind… the same mind that was steadily telling him he could still make a run for it, and save himself from getting his heart crushed.

But he came too far. There was no turning back now. So, with his eyes still focused on the ground, he pushed through with what he wanted to tell her.

“I am your rock. I am, and will continue to be, whatever you need me to be. Your friend, your confidant, your joker, your backup, your protector…your ineffabler…I am your rock. And I will not be moved from you, no matter how hard anyone tries. I will follow you anywhere because I believe in you, not the Avatar. Korra, I am yours… forever,” he finished, unable to meet her eyes.

He was waiting for a laugh, a yell, a shout, an explosion of firebending… but no noise came. Then he heard a sniffle and automatically looked at the one person he could not stand to see upset.

“How the heck am I supposed to respond to something as beautiful as that?” Korra half cried half laughed before she carefully placed the gift besides her feet on the floor.

“Don’t give something like this away so easily Bolin, because I don’t give gifts like this back. Once they are given, I hold onto them for dear life,” she smiled before continuing.

“And this girl is a mighty river, who doesn’t feel worthy enough for such a perfect rock to be in her stream. But if this rock accepts the river, for who they are…then this river will flow around this rock…forever,” she replied, reinforcing the fact that Bolin could still be easily knocked off his feet from her words.

“This rock is more than content to stay in the gorgeous mighty river… forever,” he ended, his own eyes becoming misty.

Korra replied by kissing him with abandon, as their lips met for a wet passionate embrace.

“I want you,” she almost growled after the long embrace. “I want all of you,” she whispered into his ear.

“I do too,” Bolin gasped before mentally slapping himself for what he was about to say. “But I don’t want things to transpire… just because we came out with our true feelings…”

“Bo,” Korra laughed. “Do you think I came here tonight, in this dress, not fully expecting to fully commit myself to you?” she smiled at him.

True, she didn’t wear alluring nightwear like this. But had she wanted to do this before she even got here?

“You came here…” Bolin tried to comprehend. “With every intention of…” he trailed off, unable to compute what she wanted all along.

“Yes, now come and get your own present,” she ordered him lightly with a lustful grin as she pulled him down on top of her as they sprawled across their bed.

“I am ready,” she told him slowly.

He didn’t need to ask her if she was being truthful. It was like her eyes were showing him her thoughts… and her desires. However, she was wrong on one thing.

“You aren’t ready yet,” he told her as her face changed to that of misunderstanding, especially when he attacked her neck with kisses.

“Not yet anyway,” he added before he kissed his way down. He then pulled up the front flap of her nightgown before he lowered his head down and continued kissing her.

“What are you doin-” she stopped before gasping in shocked pleasure. “Bolin!” she uttered in a moan full of ecstasy… one of many that would be made that night.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The two young ineffablers woke up a little groggily from last night’s drinks, and Korra was feeling just a little achy, but they both felt refreshed and renewed.

Things had transpired quickly last night. Korra had gone from mind-blowing happiness, to slightly bashful, to slightly uncomfortable, to riding slowly up a mountain of pleasure with Bolin. He had been so calm, patient, gentle and slowly transitioned into being strong, confident and driven.

He was delicate with her until she became overly comfortable and then he was just rough enough to show her that he knew just how strong Korra was… it made her fingers grab onto the sheets, it made her ankles lock him into her, and it made her toes curl… it also would have made her voice hoarse if she didn’t care about waking up everyone in the mansion.

So when a knock came from their door, in the later hours of the morning, Bolin reluctantly took one for the Avatar, who puppy dog faced him into leaving the warmth of the covers. He put on his pajama bottoms and grudgingly opened the door.

“Morning sunshine,” Asami smiled at him before Pabu came racing into the room. Bolin braced for the impact of Pabu’s paws on his exposed skin of his upper body, but instead the fire ferret scampered over to Korra, who welcomed him into bed as Pabu chattered and snuggled up to her, as if accepting her to be Bolin’s one and only.

“Traitor,” Bolin whispered sarcastically before looking back to Asami, who seemed to have gone silent and whose cheeks tinged pink from what must have been embarrassment… but didn’t she help Korra get ready? And wasn’t she the one to get Korra to wear the seductive nightdress? Surely, she knew what was going to transpire?

“You alright?” Bolin asked her with a little worry.

“Yep, fine,” she replied before looking back at him. Her eyes were so focused on his eyes and nothing else that it started to make him uncomfortable. Luckily she shared with him the reason for the intrusion.

“We got a call from Lin. Councilman Tarrlok wants to speak with Korra,” Asami finally replayed.

“Ughhhh,” Korra groaned, unperturbed that her womanly assets were only just covered by a thin bed sheet. Yet Asami seemed to be fine with Korra’s lack of modesty, which just confused him more.

“Play time is officially over. I guess it’s time to get back to the dreadful real world,” Korra complained sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, I got your back,” Bolin told her. If his brother was here, he might down play things. However, his trust in Asami was unwavering, knowing she knew just how deep his feelings for Korra flowed.

“I do as well,” Asami told Korra. “And I… kind of got you another piece of clothing. I hope you’ll like it. It’s custom made, just for you,” Asami told her and looked just a tad bit worried that Korra would not like it.

“Please tell me it’s similar to what she was wearing last night,” Bolin practically begged.

“Bolin!” Korra laughed. “I am right here.”

“Sorry dear, don’t care,” he replied sarcastically. “So do tell, does it emphasize her legs and or other womanly assets?”

“Well,” Asami paused before smiling to herself. “It will make her look pretty awesome.”

* * *

Korra did look pretty ‘awesome’ as team Avatar walked through police headquarters. Asami had made her an ‘Anti-Equalist’ combat suit. It was much like Asami’s own, with electrified weaponry, and it was extremely formfitting and flexible. It was also colored in all of Korra’s favorite light blues, as opposed to Asami’s darker shades of red.

Between capturing the secret room below the Sato mansion, all the Equlist’s gear the police confiscated, and access to all of Future Industries assets, Asami was steadily becoming quite the inventor. She was becoming even better than her father. Asami was also becoming quite the designer, in Bolin’s opinion.

Bolin himself was currently trying to decide whether he liked Korra better in the new suit, that’s made her out to be a gorgeous warrioress, or her alluring nightgown… the nightgown won, but not by much.

Speaking of looks, Korra was receiving many of them. However, they were of shock that quickly turned into new hope. People had mentally pictured her as a broken Avatar. But now… she walked with her head held high, as did her supporting trio.

Korra’s strong presence was almost like a contagious batch of courage and determination that spread quickly throughout the stronghold. Especially the Fire Ferrets, who gave some semi-inappropriate cheers, that jealous boyfriends could start fights over. Bolin and Mako let it go though, since Asami and Korra just smiled at the overly enthusiastic compliments.

When they finally reached their destination, they were surprised at what they saw. The normally well dressed and proper councilman looked rather pitiful. It was as if he was ghost of his former self. His hair was long and messy, covering part of his face, as he sat in his cell, right next to the Lieutenant’s own cell.

“What did you want to talk about Tarrlok, I am a busy lady,” Korra told him with no introduction.

“Oh yes, I am sure you are very busy, especially with everything that I heard about,” Tarrlok returned coolly.

Then came a laugh from next door.

“Shut up mustache man,” Bolin told the Lieutenant.

“That’s ‘Lieutenant’ to you, Young Earthbender,” the Equalist retorted.

“That’s Bolin, ‘the guy who threw Amon through a window’, to you… you has-been,” Bolin quickly fired back.

“Liar! You, your brother, and both your bitches are going down, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!” the Lieutenant spit back harshly.

“A moment,” Bolin spoke calmly to the rest of Team Avatar, even though he felt like crushing the man in-between two pieces of earth wall for the rude comment. He then walked over to the Lieutenant’s cell before having a whispered conversation with the prisoner.

All Mako, Asami, and Korra could hear was the Lieutenant’s words of “Liar”, “Can’t be true”, “How do you know that?” and then silence before Bolin left the prisoner looking like a crazed man who could no longer tell what was real.

“What did you do to him?” Asami asked with mild concern.

“Broke him,” Bolin replied quickly, still maintaining his calm demeanor and fake smile. “Now, former Councilman Tarrlok, I don’t have to break you, right? You can be civil and tell us whatever you wanted to tell Korra, right?” Bolin asked, while Korra just smiled at her boyfriend, doing her best to not be attracted to his overprotectiveness.

“Yes,” Tarrlok replied, unconvincingly trying to clear his throat to cover up his fear induced gulp, before he informed them on something that very might just well turn the war in their favor. 

* * *

After hearing a very sad tale of Tarrlok’s upbringing, Team Avatar regrouped with Lin and her officers as well as the Fire Ferrets. General Iroh was also in attendance.

Many things came to light next as they all shared their intel. Team Avatar revealed the truth about Amon, and how he and Tarrlok were taught by their father, a former crime boss, to bloodbend, regardless of the status of the moon.

After Amon’s origins were know, it was as if his cloak as a divine being had been stripped away. He was just a gifted bender, leading a group born out of hatred for the very thing Amon was. Bolin saw the irony in the fact that although he was surprisingly right all along, he had no clue as to the depth of Amon’s hypocrisy. 

Then came news from a Fire Ferret who had just come sprinting in. Apparently a cousin of hers had changed sides. That is, the Fire Ferret’s cousin had gone from an Equalist to an Anti-Eqaulist. Said cousin had been one of the chi blockers that attacked the now taken over Air Temple Island.

Bolin’s words about attacking innocent children had really gotten to them. They only attacked because they felt pressured to and they got caught up in the cause for equality for all. After coming to terms with the flaws in the cause, they had infiltrated the Equalist movement and just gave the good guys new vital information… but the new information did not look good for them.

* * *

That is how Korra and Bolin found themselves at the Equalist’s rally, disguised as chi blockers, having gotten uniforms from their inside source.

The rest of their allies were on various other missions.

“Welcome!” Amon had greeted them. “Tonight will be the night that we become victorious!” he spoke to a packed stadium of civilians. Amon’s own chi blockers and Equalists were guarding every entrance. It was an impressive amount of security, considering what else they were doing.

“As we speak, our aerial forces are destroying those who would like to bully us all into some submission with their oppressive bending,” he started.

It was hopefully false words since Mako, Asami, General Iroh, and an elite unit of United Forces soldiers were going to stop the last remaining biplanes. Especially since Asami had also found out that her father could hack their transmission and were very aware Commnader Bumi was close by with a back up fleet.

“We are also breaking down the defenses of the hypocrites who claimed to protect us. They ordered us around from their castles in the sky…Now we have the skies and soon we will have their base!” He shouted to many cheers.

Pabu’s Fire Ferrets and other rebel Anti-Equalists had already planted literal electrified mines below the streets surrounding their barricade, that surrounded police headquarters.

The Eqaulists were planning on driving a series of Satomobiles, rigged to drive forward with no driver, into the barricades. However, a built in bomb would be replacing the passenger seats. After the Satomobiles blew up, they’d send in the next wave and continue to do this until they got a clear entrance to invade. But Asami’s specialized mines would put a stop to that.

“And finally, the main event!” Amon announced as they noise of a rising platform could be heard.

They had not planned for this. Tenzin and his family were supposed to be in a safe house that they didn’t even know the location to. Yet here Tenzin was, tied and restrained to a pole, as where the kids.

Bolin became overly angry but still kept his emotions in check as he and Korra took off their masks, followed by several gasps from the crowd. More so came when Korra took off her shirt, revealing the top part of her light blue combat suit from Asami.

Korra then revealed the truth of Amon’s origin, to even more shocked faces of the crowd.

Unfortunately, Amon had revealed his face, which had a large imprint of a giant burn in the center, backing his story pretty well that he came from a family who was killed by firebenders.

This irked Bolin even more. He could practically feel Amon’s untruthful words. He also hated the fact that Amon was making up a story that closely resembled how his own parents died.

The only thing left to do now was fight him until he used bending on them. This would turn Amon’s own crowd against him.

“Liar!” Bolin shouted, before using his reverse bending to catapult him and Korra from their platform on to the main stage.

Right before they reached their target, Bolin bent a bottom portion of their soaring chunk of earth. The bottom piece became shrapnel, which shot down at the Equalists on stage, causing them to use evasive acrobatics to remain safe.

When they reached down, Bolin wasted no time in earthbending the remaining leftovers of their means of transportation. It kept the Equalist back and gave time to Korra to release Tenzin, before she started to work on freeing the kids.

Tenzin himself gave Bolin an extra hand as they battled the Equalists back.

“We need to go!” Korra shouted right as Meelo was free.

Tenzin just nodded before firing off one last giant bend of wind, knocking all but Amon off stage.

“Go, I got him,” Bolin told him, but Tenzin looked perplexed to leave. “If the last airbending family and the Avatar aren’t safe, society is not safe…and I failed. Please don’t let me fail,” Bolin stressed.

“Your courage knows no bounds,” Tenzin told him genuinely, before looking side to side, as if to make sure no one was in hearing distance. “Now go kick his ass,” the mostly reserved Master Airbender told him before getting his family out.

Korra tried to rejoin him, but Tenzin luckily took his words to heart, forcefully restraining Korra before leading them all out the back door.

“It is finally time to end you. Say goodbye to your precious power, Young Earthbender,” Amon spoke in a hard and even tone.

“The names Bolin! You got that, Noatak!?” he roared. “And my ‘precious power,’ the thing that gives me my strength… she just escaped your grasp, again…But I’ll give you a fight… just the two of us, no bending, what do you say!?”

“You must want your shame to come even quicker than expected… I will oblige your request!” Amon yelled coolly before he sprinted forward.

“Come and get me… you incompetent Unequalist!” Bolin finished. Nothing got a guy better than calling them the opposite of what they transpired to be.

By Amon’s battle cry, Bolin knew he struck a nerve. The things about spending a lot of your childhood in a gang, that had both a bender and nonbender division, was that it taught you how to fight. And it didn’t just teach you how to punch and not break your hand. It also taught how to persevere through pain to strike back.

This is exactly what Bolin did. He managed to defend against Amon quite well, even though he took in a fair share of hits. However, it was worth it when he finally came into the right position. He was so close to Amon that when he went to punch the Equlaist leader in the face, Amon had stopped moving to let his head duck out of contact before Bolin could even punch fully.

Luckily the punch was a purposely thrown feint to get Amon to stand still long enough for Bolin to quickly get behind him. Bolin then bent and secured his arms around Amon’s waist.

“Take this you waterbending bastard,” Bolin whispered to Amon before lifting Amon backward off his feet, before Bolin took less than a second to reverse his grip till Amon was practically suspended backwards on his shoulder for a quick moment.

Now was as good of a time as any for Amon to bloodbend Bolin, surely knowing what would come next. But no bending came, so Bolin proceeded with the finisher.

“Bolin Bomb!” he shouted before using his backward grip on Amon’s waist to propel him forward. Gravity then helped Bolin slam the leader of the Eqaulists into the ground, back first.

Amon let out more than a minor grown of pain and didn’t get up. However, there was no victory because Bolin could see that other Equalist forces were making their way to the stage. He needed to end things and regroup with his forces.

“Citizens of Republic City! I, Bolin of Pabu’s Fire Ferrets, also had my parents slain by a fire bender…but I do not hate all firebenders! How could I, when my own brother is a firebender? But beyond that, how could I hate anyone on their status of whether or not they can bend? Especially in today’s modern world?” he asked the audience and then silently apologized to Korra for what he was about to show next.

“I too have something else!” Bolin shouted. He was going to show off Korra’s ‘hidden treasure’ to the people as he took off his top. He then got a wolf whistle from someone in the crowd and hoped it would not take away from the seriousness of what came next.

“I have scars!” Bolin revealed as he turned his back to the crowd. Then came the gasps, shrieks, and immediate whispered chatter. “Both benders and nonbenders did this to me. But I do not hate the whole world because of it! I hate those who wish to inflict hurt upon the innocent! I myself no longer claim to be an innocent, that role vanished when I joined the fight against Amon! However, that scared little 8 year old orphan, of my former self, was innocent! They did not deserve to be used as a whipping pole so that evil oppressors could force their older brother to do ‘better’ and submit to their every will. Amon is a fraud, and just like his former 2nd in command, he will dismiss you once you are of no more use to him!” Bolin began to finish as the incoming Equalists momentarily stopped their pursuit.

They were fully aware that the Lieutenant, who trained so many Equalists, was quickly being forgotten about due to all the focus being on Amon. If the second in command could be replaced, who couldn’t?

With one final look throughout the chaotic crowd, Bolin issued his final last word.

“Resist!” he shouted before he earthbent himself backwards as the Equliasts started their attack again.

“Resist!” another yelled out in the crowd. However, they were recognizable from all the other faces in the crowd…because they wore an all covering white face mask, painted to look like a fire ferret.

“Resist!” several others shouted throughout all levels of the crowd, all wearing the same masks.

They were all strategically placed by Equalist guards, who they immediately attacked as panic spread throughout the stadium. More chaos was added to the mix when the glass dome started to break before police officers and United Forces soldiers entered down from metal ropes from above.

During all the madness, no one saw Amon escape out back.

* * *

Bolin tried to make his way out and back to the main counter-attack force as quick as possible, but the pursuing Equalists had taken some time to take down. He was again stopped, but he was not sure whether to feel annoyed or relieved.

“Jerk face!” she had shouted before he captured her in his arms when she flung herself into him. “We got Pema and Rohan. Tenzin and the rest of the family got out. He understood I could not leave you, so you should especially know that-” she started angrily before Bolin interrupted.

“I understand, I am not telling you to get out. I follow your orders and protect you, remember?” he smiled, sarcastically implying it was Tenzin’s fault for Korra’s departure from the stage.

She gave him only a minor glare before asking what he had been doing.

“Embarrassing the crap out of Amon before leading yet another counter-attack in this stadium?” he replied with a laugh.

“That you did,” came the eerily annoyed voice of Amon, who had just gotten to them. “A situation that will never happen again!”

Just like that, their joints were frozen before the pain settled in and Bolin was brought right back to the memory of him dislocating his shoulder and Korra losing her bending. He was both mentally and physically frozen in pain. He couldn’t even fight back like last time.

“Come now, Bolin,” Amon spoke with distain. “It is time to end your life as an earthebender,” he spoke in a sadistic voice before Bolin began to move forward.

“Traitor!” the Lieutenant roared, springing in from nowhere before an electrocuted bo staff went jamming into Amon’s back.

Bolin didn’t bother trying to figure out how the man had escaped the stronghold, let alone gotten his hands on one an electrified bo staff of the Fire Ferrets. He just grabbed Korra’s hand and ran like hell once the bloodbending hold stopped.

“Run away, run away, run away,” Bolin whispered to himself, giving the best advice possible to a losing situation. It was heroic to fight a losing battle. However, heroics meant nothing if they put the one you were ineffable with in danger.

They then passed a hallway and Bolin saw a window before pulling Korra into said hallway.

“Where are we going? It’s a dead end,” Korra asked in alarm.

“Do you trust me enough to reverse earthbend the both of us through a high story window and into safety?” he couldn’t help but ask with a laugh.

“Do you even have to ask?” she replied with a smile before giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Good,” he smiled back. “Hold on tight!” he told her before they started their sprint.

And then they froze, again, before the pain settled back in, again.

“Ah, ah, ah. Where are you going children? No one said you could leave… not yet at least,” Amon’s voice could be heard before he made his way forward, becoming visible to the couple who were both writhing in excruciating pain. 

“Go to hell, you Unequalist freak!” Bolin spat.

“You first,” Amon replied with no emotion.

Bolin was then brought forward before Amon’s thumb landed on his forehead. In less than a moment, it was all gone. Bolin was let go, but when he went to attack with an earthbend… nothing happened.

“No!” Korra screamed, as Bolin looked at his own two hands in fear. A portion of himself had just died. His world then went fuzzy, but he could still hear the woman he ineffabled cry out for him. But he was too dead to do anything, but stare at his hands.

He was then brought up before his arms raised, making him become the shape of a cross, before Amon stretched Bolin by all his limbs. He was too unfocused to even contain his complete and utter shouts of agony.

He deserved what he was getting. He failed Korra and himself. He could no longer protect her. He was being swallowed up in an abyss of pain, darkness and hopelessness. His vision was becoming less and less focused.

Then Korra’s earsplitting scream brought him out of his trance. She had broken out of the bloodbending and charged right at Amon, with her fist flying, and Bolin was released.

Unfortunately, Amon was prepared for Korra as his foot extended out in full force against her gut. She went flying back before landing horribly on the ground.

Korra groaned before coughing… and then the blood from her lips hit the floor.

Upon seeing the crimson liquid of the person who was above all else in his world…Bolin snapped. He didn’t know if it was from his destroyed brain, his beaten emotions, or from his body shutting down from all the exposure to pain… he did not know what caused him to do what he did next... but he still did it.

“Feel pain!” Bolin roared in so much anger that he visibly shook before he raised his fists.

Bolin then pushed his arms forward, quickly releasing his fists before flicking his fingertips outwards, like when he would sprinkle his brother and Pabu with water droplets for the fun of it.

“Ahhhhh!” Amon yelped out in agony, before falling to his knees. The leader of the Equalists obviously didn’t find what Bolin was doing as funny…but Bolin didn’t care. The former earthbender just kept at it as Amon’s screams intensified.

“Bonebending?” Amon gasped out in pure torment. “How can this be possible!?”

Quite frankly, Bolin did not know. What he was doing…it was not bending. It was something far more sinister. It was sickening. Literally, Bolin was feeling sick as he continued. He then wavered in Amon’s torture.

That moment was all Amon needed to bloodbend Bolin one last time. Bolin could feel the pain collecting as his neck slowly turned. His life would be over soon and he could skip taking responsibility for failing to keep Korra safe.

“No! Not my Bo, you evil piece of filth!” Korra cried out before Bolin felt several blasts of wind speed past him and into Amon.

The bloodbender was thrown from wall to wall and from ceiling to ground before Korra finally ended things by sending Amon soaring out the window and into the water below with a giant burst of concentrated wind.

“Bolin!” Korra practically screamed as he staggered to get up.

“I am alright,” Bolin grunted before he got a head rush from standing back up straight. “I am alive,” he corrected. He was clearly not alright, but neither was she. It still did not stop them from moving to the broken window together.

“You can airbend! Congratulations my ineffabler,” Bolin tried to joke, even though his laughter hurt. 

“And you can…bonebend?” Korra tried to reply with a smile before their lips met for a quick kiss before they looked down.

The only thing they could see was what Bolin guessed was the floating mask of Amon’s.

“Is he dead?” came the voice of the Lieutenant, who was limping over, but had no fight with the couple, and they did not have the energy to start one.

“Not sure,” Bolin replied before the water below started to swirl.

Noatak then came shooting upwards in a waterspout. His fake scar had become washed away, to show the crowd outside the true face of the hypocritical leader of the Equalists.

“Die! You lying treacherous traitor!” the Lieutenant shouted before using his bo staff as a javelin, that went hurtling at his former leader. However, Noatak effortlessly dodged it before speeding away on the water.

“He’s heading to the speedboats. We are keeping Tarrlok nearby there… I have no score to settle with either of you, as long as you act what you preach. I will get that bloodbending bastard captured if it is the less thing I do,” the Lieutenant told them before sprinting away, leaving the speechless, confused, and overly exhausted couple in his wake.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the following days, Republic City was restored as the remaining Equalists were either captured or fled.

Lin led the charge, but it was a constant challenge for her, seeing that those that were once ‘true believers’ in the cause were now claiming they were coerced and threatened into joining the radical group.

A whole team of truth seers had to be brought in to sort out the liars from the honest. Luckily, General Iroh was sticking around to maintain order. He was backed by Bumi who, although a tad bit over eccentric, was a man that ran a pristine force dedicated to ensuring peace in the war-torn city.

Public appearances by Korra and Bolin, along with Asami, Mako and different Fire Ferrets, helped bring calm to both benders and nonbenders alike.

The Avatar, who lost all but airbending, and Bolin, who was now known as a nonbender seeing as he didn’t want his other ability brought to light, were a couple that both sides could relate to. Many, many citizens wanted to become honorary members of the Fire Ferrets, who were celebrated as war heroes.

Pabu also played a large role in comforting both adults and children. The friendly fire ferret had become synonymous as a protective force that kept both bending and nonbending families safe. This could be shown through the countless pieces of children’s artwork that showed Pabu defending them from the ‘bad guys’ of the city. Pabu was also visible in many pieces of graffiti that had the simple word ‘resist’ written underneath the various pieces of artwork of the well-known fire ferret.

When the city seemed to be secure enough, Team Avatar made their way down south to visit Katara. If anyone could heal and bring back the Avatar, it was her. However, when the older woman came back into the waiting room, Bolin knew that it was a lost cause, which made what he was about to do so much harder.

He had various conversations, with many people, that all ended in practically the same way. From his talk with Korra’s parents to the talk with Asami and his big bro. Bolin left the conversations with closure but the other participants were left with sadness but also understanding… Well, his big bro was furious and Asami was devastated, but he had made up his mind. He was going to continue to do what he thought was right, like he always had.

However, like always, he was running behind as he rushed to get to his date with Korra. They had taken to meeting up right before sunset, before snuggling up together to keep warm as they sat in comfortable silence, just watching the sun slowly going back into hiding. It was almost a therapeutic time between the two. 

However, this time Pabu was with him, as his furry friend maintained his grip around Bolin’s shoulders. Bolin himself was trying to stash his large duffle bag away before meeting Korra.

However, he got caught. He tried to hide his bag via earthbending, but when nothing happened it was like it all came screaming back at him. Amon had really taken a piece of Bolin away.

But Bolin could not hate Amon anymore, especially knowing that Noatak and his brother had both died on a speedboat.

Tarrlok and the Lieutenant had escaped the stronghold together in a rather well thought out plan. They then teamed up to stop Amon. But the Lieutenant betrayed Tarrlok, who was left bound and gagged in a speedboat while The Lieutenant infiltrated the rally.

Noatak must have seen his brother and the speedboat and thought it was meant to be as the two brothers escaped together... but maybe escaped wasn’t the right word.

Bolin felt bad for the two brothers, who had been fortunate enough to have parents, but their ruthless father had screwed them up too much as kids. So much so that both brothers knew that their very existence would cause nothing but pain to others.

As much as Bolin was not a fan of taking your own life… he could not seem to brush off the feeling that he thought the two had died honorably. The bloodbending brothers weren’t taken down by the ‘heros’ of society. They did what they always did, they took actions to try and make the world a better place, no matter how misguided those actions appeared to be to Bolin.

“Going somewhere? It’s rude to keep a lady waiting you, know,” Korra teased upon seeing the large duffle bag in his hand before Bolin was broken out of his thoughts.

Bolin just smiled back at her. “I am actually.”

“Oh,” Korra replied, a little surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me? It will take a little time to pack my own bag,” she replied, fully ready to run home and pack. She would not make this easy.

“Solo travel, unfortunately,” he replied but this smile did not meet believable standards.

“I didn’t know,” Korra told him. She started to feel bad because she thought she had completely missed a conversation he had told her about him traveling. “Where are you going?”

“I am headed to the Earth Kingdom,” he replied.

“Oh,” she replied, thinking she found out his destination. “Are you still taking Lin’s sisters offer on training in metalbending?” she asked, slightly confused.

“Nope. Still can’t earthbend,” he joked lamely but there was no accompanying laughter from either of the two. “I think I might head to Ba Sing Se…I have some family down there,” Bolin lied. He did have family in Ba Sing Se, but he was going to be headed somewhere else, and he did not want to be followed.

“Oh, that makes sense, I guess…” Korra replied, a little crestfallen that she obviously wasn’t invited to come along.

“How long will you be gone? A couple days? A week?” she asked, any amount of time seemed to be too much time away from her rock.

“I don’t know,” Bolin sighed. “However long it takes…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Korra asked, a hint of anger rising in her words. “However long what takes?”

Bolin looked down at the ground, scraping his foot against the accumulated snow.

“However long it takes to regain the power needed to…” Bolin paused, knowing she was not going to like the answer. “Protect you,” he mumbled out.

She replied by punching outwards as a snow bank exploded from her airbending.

“Protect me? From what? Does it look like I need protection?” she asked rhetorically as the anger grew behind her voice at the absurdity of his words.

“Korra, you are the Avatar. And as powerful as I know you are, people around the world think you are vulnerable.” Korra went to refute but her held her off. “Regardless of how untrue their thoughts are, their thoughts are still there. Also, thanks to the Equalists, everyone knows the once indestructible city can be taken over by the right kind of people. Now there will be swarms of people trying to take the seat as Republic City’s next rebel leader,” he informed her of his observations, that he had not told anyone about, even Lin.

“So what!?” Korra exclaimed. “I’ll take down anyone who tries to take the place of Amon,” she spat bravely, which was alluring to Bolin, but he still had to continue.

“Exactly. There will be new enemies of the world and you will be there to stop them… always. If I continue to be by your side, I need to take this lull in peace time to become the best nonbender I can be.”

“You aren’t a nonbender!” she shouted with aggravation. She still did not understand his perspective. “You have one of the biggest weapons in the world…literally right in your fingertips.”

“Yeah, the same powerful weapon that makes me have suicidal thoughts when I use it,” Bolin joked darkly when he thought of his ‘bonebending’ that was more like ‘bonetorturing’.

However, the bad thought had let him slip on keeping the depression brought with using it a secret from Korra. He knew that she already had enough problems to deal with, and he didn’t want her to worry about him.

He had gone into a deserted alley in Republic City a while back, to still see if he could ‘bonebend’. The poor little elephant rat that had been subjected to it would more than likely never eat from that dumpster again. Bolin had felt so bad for the pain that he caused, that he literally vomited right next to said dumpster. But, again, he had not told Korra this. 

“What!?” Korra asked, her voice momentarily changing to that of worry. “It makes you suici-”

“Forget I mentioned it. But rest assured that I will never be using it again… that’s why I have to go,” he tried to plead his case.

“No, no you don’t!” she yelled, her eyes closed as she fought back the tears.

“Yes, yes I do…I made myself a promise that I would protect you-” he stated before he was cut off.

“You also promised to be my rock! And never leave my side. You promised! I do not accept your decision!” she all but shouted, before Bolin remained silent to let her calm down. “You can’t leave me,” she almost whispered.

“Your friend, your confidant, your joker, your backup, your protector…your ineffabler…I am your rock and will not be moved from you, no matter how hard anyone tries. I am yours…forever,” he repeated the words back to her.

“But I can’t be that now… However, I can try to regain my strength and come back, as the rock that you deserve,” he replied as his eyes started to become moist.

“I like my rock just the way it is,” she replied, unable to look him in the eyes as she looked away.

He then walked forward, as Pabu jumped off his shoulder, before taking her hands in his own, giving each a kiss before he gently picked up her chin until she looked at him.

“You are my mighty river, but this rock needs to become big enough to keep out all intruders from trying to dry up all the water… I will come back, and I will be stronger than ever,” he ended before taking her lips in his.

It was a long drawn out soft kiss, a kiss that made a renewed promise to her. When they finally broke apart, Bolin knew he needed to go, not only to catch his ship due to take off soon, but also to not break down in front of her.

He wanted to whisper one last reassuring thing to her, but he couldn’t. The words would not come out anymore…

Finally, with much force, he managed a whispered “Ineffable”… but she didn’t reply.

So with one last light smile, he picked up his duffle bag and turned away from her before he started to walk away.

He thought she was about to grab him, but it was just his loyal furry friend, who pulled on his leg before scampering up onto his shoulders. He smiled at Pabu, who nuzzled into him for emotional support, before he continued to walk away.

But his mighty river was not done with him. She still had one card left to play.

“Don’t go,” she all but begged. “If you do…I’ll…I’ll,” she stuttered unable to think rationally.

“Korra, please,” he replied, unable to turn back to look at her.

“If you leave!” she threatened, and even with his back turned to her, Bolin could feel her anger burst inside her.

“If you leave, I will not wait for you…If you leave…we’re through,” she ended, giving him an ultimatum as he stopped dead in his tracks.

As much as he wanted to turn around, he could not let her see the tears in his eyes. He stood still for a long moment… and then he continued to walk away in complete silence.

The only noise to be heard in the general vicinity came from a gut wrenching sob from the woman he had failed…

The former earthbender continued to walk away to his awaiting ship, right before the sun began to set in the far off distance.

End

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Comment if you want another book for an even more AU Book 2. Stay safe!

Ljag

/\\___/\

( O | O )

>\ (Y) /<

'U'


End file.
